Who's Your Neighbor?
by OldAsDirt
Summary: With all the homes Eric has scattered around Louisiana, have you ever wondered who his neighbors are.One night he meets a very strange one..guess who.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In quite a few fanfiction stories, our favorite blond Viking always seems to have beautiful homes scattered around Louisiana. Have you ever wondered….who are his neighbors? In this story, he meets a curious relative of one of his neighbors…guess who. **

**I don't own these characters I just really enjoy reading about them and thinking up stories about them.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Sookie:**

It's been over four years and I miss him every day. I guess you could say he was my best friend even if we were only together for a few months. Whenever I daydream, I dream of him and my nights are filled with his beautiful face. He was a secret friend because, at the time, their existence was not known to humans. Four years after he disappeared from my house, they came out of the coffin, so to speak. A blood substitute was developed called True Blood and lo and behold vampires revealed their existence to the entire world. Some countries did not take it too well. It's been a struggle here in the U.S., but they have been accepted.

The first time I met him I was fifteen years old and I was forced to go to Shreveport to stay with my Aunt Linda and my cousin Hadley. My Gran fell and broke her hip. The doctor said she had osteoporosis and the hip probably broke first, causing her to fall. Ever since I lost my parents when I was eight years old, my Gran was my rock. She has been my caregiver since the day they died and I really didn't know what I was going to do without her. I begged to stay at the farmhouse while Gran was in the hospital, but she would have none of it.

Aunt Linda had just married a rich businessman in Shreveport and bragged about her beautiful home. Hadley and I didn't get along and I knew she didn't like me. Only Gran knew this, but I could read peoples' thoughts. Of course I thought it was a curse, but Gran convinced me it was a blessing and it would help me judge my friends and coworkers in the future. I sure hope she's right, because it wears me out trying to block the thoughts of others. Hadley was quite a broadcaster and she constantly thought about sex and drugs and I didn't look forward to staying with her for God knows how long.

When Aunt Linda finally picked me up at the hospital, I was reluctant to leave Gran. My aunt was actually very sweet and she seemed genuinely concerned about her mother. I said my goodbyes to Gran and my aunt said she would bring me to visit as often as I wanted.

My aunt's home was indeed beautiful. She lived in a gated community with each individual house having their own private gate. She explained that her husband was on a business trip and I could hear her thoughts regarding the whereabouts of Hadley. "_I can't let Sookie know that Hadley ran away" _

"Hadley is on vacation with one of her schoolmates. They went to Europe and will probably be gone all summer. I guess it's just you and me, honey." Aunt Linda seemed sad, but I didn't let on that I knew the truth. Perhaps my being here will improve her mood. I hope she confides in me, because I hate not being able to console her.

My aunt didn't spend much time at home, but she never left me alone. She had a live-in maid who reminded me a lot of Gran. She was basically my caregiver, because my aunt left every evening without saying a word. I knew where she was going, but I couldn't let on that I knew she was searching for Hadley. I would always whisper a prayer and hoped that she would find her.

I was allowed to bring my cat Tina with me to Shreveport and one evening I heard her calling me from the backyard. When I say backyard I really mean up a very large hill about an acre away from the swimming pool. I could hear Tina calling from a huge Magnolia tree and I knew she was frightened. I kept answering her every time she would meow and before I knew it I was up the tree trying to grab her. Growing up on a farm gives a girl certain talents that a city girl would never have acquired. Climbing trees was second nature to me and whenever I wanted to escape my problems I would just climb the biggest one and sit and watch the sunset and marvel at the wonders of nature.

All of a sudden I heard some very loud music coming from the house next door. If I hadn't have been high in a tree I would never have been able to see in this particular yard. There was a very wild party going on and the huge yard was filled with people. I was at once bombarded by their thoughts and I actually didn't get too many good ones. Sex, sex and more sex. I focused on the ones that were the closest to me and knew that I was probably hidden pretty well because my presence didn't enter their minds. It was about 2:00 a.m. in the morning and I knew that most parties don't go on all night…do they? Most of the women I saw were in bikinis and some were even topless….ewe. The majority of the people I was able to see were strikingly beautiful. There was a small group of handsome men conversing. They all had wine glasses and were drinking something that was very dark red. I just assumed it was wine. One particular man caught my eye because he was so handsome. He reminded me very much of that really hot Swedish actor Alexander Skarsgard. I kind of had a crush on him after seeing him in Generation Kill, but this guy was actually better looking than him….if you could believe that. After I thought about it though, I knew it couldn't possibly be him. He was probably off somewhere making a movie or mini-series and not at a party in Shreveport.

As the night went on I couldn't take my eyes off of that blond God. He wasn't with anybody at the moment, but so many beautiful women would walk by him like they were modeling for him. Eventually each one of the men he had been talking to chose a female companion and went back into the house. The yard was empty, except for the blond man. He was really, really tall and his hair was long and silky. He kept sniffing the air and he almost looked like a dog. Even though my tree perch was quite a ways away from the sniffing man, I swear he saw me. I tried really hard to be quiet, but my butt was really starting to hurt from straddling the tree branch and Tina was getting restless.

I grabbed Tina just as a very beautiful woman walked out toward my blond God and started taking off her clothes. I figured she was probably just a whore, because good girls don't do that! Then I actually got a pang of jealously and I found myself thinking that I didn't want to see her showing off her tits and ass to the object of my attention. He grabbed her after she was naked and started kissing and licking her neck. All of a fucking sudden…..he rose up his head as if he were going to attack her and he had fangs. I gasped and lost my balance and fell out of the tree into the yard I had been spying on and everything went black.

**Eric:**

My child, Pam always celebrates her birthday by throwing a huge party. I told her she could use one of my houses and she chose this one because the rear is very secluded and I have never had a problem with _nosy_ neighbors. I don't celebrate mine, because honestly I don't remember exactly when I was born a human. Being a thousand year old vampire actually gives you no reason to celebrate something as insignificant as your human birth. Pam has only been a vampire for two hundred years, and her human birthday has always been special to her. She loves being a vampire and also celebrates the day she was given immortality. At first I was insensitive to her human birth, but she said if she had not been born, she would not have been there that night when I gave her the gift of immortality. So now here we are surrounded by humans and vampires alike and I must say she has chosen our meals well. Because sex and feeding go hand in hand when you are a vampire, I look forward to a very busy evening. Pam wiggles her eyebrows at me as the females parade in front of us. Finally I am unable to resist any longer. I tell the vampires in attendance that it is time for them to choose their meals for the evening and wish Pam a very happy birthday.

I'm alone by the pool and I smell in the air. The aroma has been in the air for the past half hour and I can pinpoint it to the huge Magnolia tree that is located just along the fence line. I know I should go and investigate it, but I'm enjoying the smell so much that I don't want to scare it away. It's not the human bloodbags in attendance at this party that I am having a hard time resisting, it's _that smell_. I'm not an unhappy man, but after one thousand years, feeding and fucking has become mundane. The humans that we feed from are not aware of what we are and after we have our meal we glamour them and make them forget about their time spent with us. They are like sheep and I have gotten tired of them. I know they are a necessity to my existence, but I do miss the excitement of the hunt.

A very beautiful, buxom redhead is sent out to me by my child. She always saves the best for me. Perhaps the smell that is deep in my nostrils will provide more enjoyment as I feed from this bloodbag. She is physically beautiful, but her smell is stale. She has been smoking and I smell a trace of cocaine in her blood. Her heart is pounding and she takes her clothes off and begins toward me as if to entice me. This night my erection is very painful and I need to relieve myself. That smell…..it's driving me crazy and before I know it my fangs are out and I am going to drain this human, I know it. As soon as my fangs are out and I'm ready to drive them into this bloodbag I hear a gasp and then someone or something falls from the Magnolia tree right into my yard. The smell is stronger now and I know it is the blood of whatever fell. I glamour the bloodbag to return to her home and have no memory of me or my house. She obeys and I rush to the smell.

Lo and behold, I find a young woman. I can't really call her a child because she is well built and quite beautiful. I also can't really call her a woman because she was up in a tree with a cat, which is still in her arms. She looks quite young and I can smell her complete innocence. Her hair is long and blond and she is wearing sleep pants with a tank top and…..um….no bra. She is definitely what I've been smelling and now that her head is bleeding, I'm soon becoming overwhelmed by her sweet, pure scent. I lick her head and each of the many cuts and scratches that I am able to sniff out. Her arm looks broken and she is unconscious, which may mean a head injury. I decide to take her into my private quarters, because I fear the other vampires in attendance will smell her and there will be a bloodlust frenzy. Luckily I have a private entrance in the back of the house and I can enter undetected by our guests.

I have to make a quick decision about the well being of this child. If I give her my blood, I will be able to feel her and be forever tied to her. It may not be a bad thing for me, but she does not know of our existence and I want to spare her the dreams that she may have from my blood. On the other hand, if I don't heal her she may not heal properly. Also, if I call an ambulance, I don't know her and I don't want the attention that an ambulance will bring to my house.

My decision is made and I bite my wrist and put it to her mouth. It just drips in at first, but eventually I feel her waking up and her pouty lips clamp down on my wrist and she sucks very hard. I have no idea what I will tell her when she wakes up, but her body will show no signs of trauma. I can just glamour her into thinking that she didn't fall and I will fly her back over to her yard. All will be well in the universe. Except for one thing…..I really love this child's blood. I have thoughts of keeping her for myself, but I don't want to own her or make her my pet. I don't even know her. She could be a total bitch, so I'm sure glamouring her is the answer. The only problem is that I still have a very painful erection and I need relief now. I call Pam and she sends me another pretty woman. I don't feed on her I just fuck her until I get relief. I only think about the child and her blood and forget about the bloodbag I have just fucked. She excuses herself to go to the bathroom and I intend to glamour her and send her on her way.

**Sookie:**

My eyes slowly open and I am lying on top of a very huge, very masculine bed. What the hell happened to me? I don't remember anything after I saw Mr. Hottie baring his fangs to that whore! At first I'm alone in this strange bedroom, but before I know it there he is. He looks even better close up and I think I was probably hallucinating about the fangs. My shields are completely down and I figure I might as well listen to this man's thoughts…..and….nothing. I guess I hit my head when I fell, but I feel really, really good and am in no pain. I start to wiggle my toes and fingers just to check if they're still there and I'm fine. If I did indeed fall from that tree, it looked like it would have been quite a fall. There must have been some darn good cushioning under it, because I feel fine. As I stare at Mr. Hottie, I get an unfamiliar feeling in my lady parts. I'm fifteen for God's sake and this guy is hot. I know from seeing visions in the minds of my classmates at school that they are doing the deed. I try to block that stuff out and it totally wears me out.

"Welcome back to the world, Sleeping Beauty." Says Mr. Hottie.

"What happened? I was just in the tree trying to rescue my cat and I must have fallen and hit my head. Thank you for helping me, but I guess I will be going back to my aunt's house now." I'm a little afraid. I know the fangs were just my imagination, but this man is very beautiful and a stranger. I have heard horror stories about young girls being forced into prostitution by someone they were attracted to. "No thank you Mr. Hottie! From what I could see you have enough whores to give you whatever you need." I think to myself and then I get that pang of jealousy again, only this time I feel more possessive and more jealous. "What the hell is wrong with me?" again I think to myself.

Just as I'm getting up to start to leave this man's house, another whore walks out of the bathroom like she is putting on her clothes. She starts to put her arms around Mr. Hottie and he pushes them down and asks her to look into his eyes. I hear her thoughts and she thinks like me that he is hot and she had a really good time with him. Was that before or after he brought me here….ewe again!

"You will not remember ever being at this house and you will not remember me. Now go home and have a good night's sleep." Mr. Hottie tells the beautiful whore and she says goodbye and now her brain is blank.

"What did you do to her?" I ask him just assuming he will tell me the truth.

"I did to her exactly what I plan on doing to you. You have seen entirely too much and as much as I want to keep you; I need to return you home." He states matter-of-factly.

"Now what is your name little one?" he asks as he sits down beside me on the bed. Those damn lady parts are actually throbbing now and he smiles at me as he waits for an answer to his question.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I'm staying with my Aunt Linda who lives next door. I wasn't spying on you mister and I was probably hallucinating anyway…..but you'll laugh at me….I thought I saw fangs when you were kissing that smelly old whore." I answer him and his eyes get really big and then he starts to laugh. He shakes the whole bed and I fail to see what has tickled him so.

"Don't laugh at me Mr…..whatever your name is. I fail to see anything funny about what I just said. Since you think that's so funny…..I'm also having a really hard time hearing you." That got his attention.

"What are you talking about child? Do you have a hearing problem?" he asks and I can see he is going to fucking laugh again.

I just tell him, "I can read the thoughts of others and for some reason I can't read yours. I haven't told a single person about my disability except for my Gran. So I saw what you did with that whore who just left and I know now that you do have fangs. So…..can I see them…..please, please." I know I sounded like a child, but he complied with my request and there they were. "Wow, I was right. So are you a…..a….you know. Are you a vampire? This is so cool! Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but now I don't feel like such a loner. My disability has always made me shy away from people and I'm sure you being a vampire keeps you in the dark." Damn I made a stupid joke, but Mr. Hottie is not laughing.

"Like I said much as I want to keep you I need to do this. Look at me Sookie. First of all my name is Eric and I find you quite fascinating. You do realize that I can't let any human, even you who I want to keep, leave my home knowing my secret. So you did not see me and you will not remember what happened tonight. I will take you home and you will have sweet dreams and wake up with no memory of this night." I don't know what he thought he was doing to me because I felt a slight tickling in my head, but I couldn't help myself. I stared at him for a moment and jokingly said. "Yes master." Then I couldn't take it any more and I started to laugh so hard I thought I would throw up.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so serious and I don't know what the hell you think you were doing, but it didn't work. Is that a vampire thing Eric? I totally understand why you need to do that, but like I said before I won't say a word as long as you won't say a word about my disability." I could see the wheels turning in his head and I knew he would either kill me or accept my proposal.

"What are you? Never in my thousand years have I not been able to glamour a human. You are apparently not entirely human. Your blood tastes of something other….I just can't put my finger on it." Maybe this means he's not going to kill me and then he says my blood tastes…. and a light bulb goes off.

"My blood, you tasted my blood? Who the hell gave you permission to do such a thing? Now am I going to be a vampire? Why would you do that? You're certainly a high-handed bastard to just bite me without my permission." I couldn't get over what he had said.

"First of all I don't understand what you mean by high-handed and you were injured when you fell from the tree. My saliva has healing properties in it and I licked all of your cuts to heal them. Also your arm was broken and you were unconscious. I decided to do something that I haven't done since I made my child Pam, two hundred years ago. I gave you my blood and you are now completely healed. I even bet if you had any previous scars, they are completely gone….so I'm ready to hear your thank you Mr. Vampire and I am forever indebted to you." Once again his high-handedness was very evident, but I couldn't argue with him. He had apparently healed me and was going to just let me go and wipe my memory of him and this entire evening.

"Oh. Okay. Then if you did such a nice thing for me why do you want me to forget about you? I honestly won't tell anyone and I think you are very beautiful and I'm not in the least bit afraid of you." I admit to him hoping he will let me return home. I think he is hot, but I don't want to be his sex slave or anything like that.

"I'm attracted to you in an unhealthy way….for you that is. You are very young and I don't wish to harm you or force myself on you." He wiggles his eyebrows and I totally get what he is suggesting.

"What makes you think I would allow you to do stuff like that, Eric? I'm not one of those smelly old whores you seem to like to have sex with." I put my hands on my hips and stare deep into his eyes.

"No you're not. You are sweet and innocent and it's not my style to deflower a child. Maybe when you're older you can return to me and I will do you that favor." Said just like a complete ass.

"Look buddy, I would very much like to be your friend, but if you are just thinking about nasty stuff, you can just forget about it!" now he is making me mad. How does he know I'm a virgin and that I would probably let him do just about anything to me? Maybe he's telepathic too. "Okay, then if you don't want to be my friend _without_ benefits…I guess I better be getting back to my aunt's house. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you and thank you for healing me. I actually hope I do see you in the future…because I kinda like you…..like a friend." I say as I get up and Eric escorts me back to the spot where I fell from the tree. He tells me to wrap my arms around him and he will get me over the fence. I look at him with questioning eyes and then he says, "Trust me." And I do. Before I know it we are flying and he doesn't just take me to the other side of the fence, he escorts me to the back door and kisses my forehead and says, "Goodnight Sookie Stackhouse. I hope we meet again."

I stayed at Aunt Linda's house the entire summer and never saw Eric again. I had some dreams about him though and they were very sexy. I may be a virgin lacking in experience, but in those dreams I was pretty darn sexy. I really wished he would have considered me a friend and just came to visit once in awhile, but he was probably too busy and he had those whores.

ooOooOooOoo

The second time I saw Eric was two years later and my Gran had died. Since I was seventeen, my Aunt Linda allowed me to stay at the farmhouse. Gran left it to me and I wanted to take care of it. I didn't want to leave it vacant and my aunt felt the same way. She trusted me to stay alone and gave me a cute little car to drive back and forth to school in. Hadley never came back and my aunt finally admitted that she ran away.

I was on my way home from shopping for groceries one night and I felt a bump and a bang as something hit my car. I hoped it wasn't a bambi. Deer were always crossing the road and I swear I didn't see one. I got out of my car and walked back toward a large lump in the road. I started shaking because it actually looked like a person. I swear I didn't see a single soul in front of me. As I slowly inched closer, tears started to come to my eyes as I realized that it was indeed a very large person. I finally reached what looked like a man and started yelling, "Mister, are you okay? Hold on I will call an ambulance. Can you hear me?"

My cell phone has a flashlight and I aimed it toward the body. It looked to be a very large man with no shirt or shoes on. He did, however, have pants on. His entire body was covered in blood and his face looked vaguely familiar, but there was so much blood. I kept trying to wake him up. I know for a fact that I just hit him and he wouldn't have had enough time to bleed this much. It looked like someone had hurt him really bad and left him here to die.

My cell had no signal, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and I got right in his face and yelled at him. I slapped him really hard and he opened his eyes. They looked so familiar and I was completely taken back to my aunt's magnolia tree two years ago…and it was him…it was my friend Eric.

"Eric, wake up. We have to get you to my house and see if we can heal you." I yell at him and he looks at me like he doesn't recognize me.

"Do you know me?" he asks.

"Yes, you're my friend Eric…..even though you never bothered to visit me or talk to me." I mutter to myself.

"Do you remember me Eric? All I can say, is you better remember me, because you hurt my feelings and I expect you to make up for it right now, so get your ass up so I can take you to my house!" I continue to yell at him, hoping I will stir a fire under his glorious ass.

"I don't remember anything. What is your name woman?" he asks.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse. Do you know who you are?" I ask him because he is acting so strange.

"No, I don't remember anything. All I remember is waking up at a house full of dead bodies and I was bleeding. I ran away from there and headed to a house that was in my head. I don't know whose house it was, but I knew I would be safe. Do you think I was going to your house Sookie? You say you're my friend. Do you believe I was coming to you and now I don't remember?" answer me; please I really can't stand being so helpless.

"Eric, I'm sorry I really can't answer that for you. All I know is that I will never harm you and you were right to come to me. I haven't forgotten how you helped me and now I can repay the favor. Please get in my car and we can go home." He did as he was told and we headed to my house.

**A/N: I know I'm pretty stupid for starting a new story when I'm still working on The Reunion and Forever Young. I'm working on The Reunion as we speak and will post the next chapter in a couple of days. Let me know if this story interests you. If not I won't continue because there are so many amnesia Eric stories out there who needs another one. I swear it's only amnesia for a short while and then I advance to adult Sookie meeting an unknowing Eric. Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so thankful to all of you who reviewed and alerted this story. I honestly would have canned it if the interest was minimal. I love reading Eric/Sookie stories but if they aren't interesting I really stop reading. I appreciate your enthusiasm and plan to continue for a few chapters.**

**Sookie:**

As I help Eric into my little car, he seems like the Jolly Red Giant because he barely fits in the front seat and he is totally covered in blood. I always keep a ratty blanket in the trunk of my car just in case I stop at the park and need to have something to sit on. Right now it's necessary to give it to Eric so he won't stain my seat. The blanket doesn't fit around him, so I sit it on the seat before I help him in the car. He certainly isn't moving too good. What the hell happened to him? I hope I can figure out how to help him.

"Eric, are you okay. My house is only a little ways up this road, so I'm sure you'll be fine without a seatbelt." I don't even understand my concern, because aren't vampires supposed to be immortal? Look how he healed my broken arm. I have to admit after Eric returned me to my aunt's house the night I fell from the tree; I was feeling better than good. He seemed so reluctant to leave me. One thing I know is if I would have known he would just leave me and not even make an attempt to visit me…..some friend he turned out to be….I would have talked to him a little longer. I would have asked him to come and visit me or I would have went to his house to visit him. I was just so pissed because I spilled my guts to him and he shows me those hot fangs and then…..nothing! He told me repeatedly that he wanted to keep me, which after giving that scenario a lot of thought, would probably have been better than my life without him. I pretty much dreamed about him every night. I actually looked forward to going to bed, because that was the only time I felt loved and cared for. I sound like a love sick teenager and I guess that is what I became. I'm not entirely stupid because I knew the Eric in my dreams was probably far from the whore sucking one I met that night.

I was fifteen and now I'm seventeen and I still dream about him. So now, seemingly out of the sky he appears back in my life. This time I won't just let him leave me. This time will be different. I sure hope he remembers that he is a vampire, because the only thing I know about how to care for one is from the movies. I'm assuming he can drink blood without killing his meal, because the women at that party were very healthy.

When I fell from that tree he could have drained me dry or turned me into a vampire. Instead he healed me and was very nice to me.

I tried to drive really slowly because my driveway is very bumpy and I didn't want to jar Eric or bump him around any more than necessary. His eyes are closed again. God….why does this always happen to me? If he passes out on me again I'll never get him into my house and if the movies are right, I need to hide him from the sun. "Eric…..Eric wake up! Damnit you can't stay in this car. Answer me one thing, do you know that you're a vampire?" His eyes fly open and I hear a growl deep in his chest.

"Why are you such a pushy little woman? I need to rest….I need to feed…I need to remember what the fuck I'm doing here and who the fuck I am!" Well at least he's awake enough to go into the house.

"I don't know how you act when you're out doing your vampire shit, but in my house you need to do what I say. You need to have manners and after we clean you up, you need to try and remember what happened to you….okay?" I know I sound like a bossy bitch, but he's certainly being a complete baby and he needs to get over it.

I totally have to support him the whole way up the porch and then just as I open the front door to get him inside, he stops and is completely unmovable. "Now what?" I have a lot of patience, but for some reason my nerves are drained and now he just stops.

"I can't physically go into this house." Eric seems confused, but at least he is trying to think about what is going on. "I need an invitation."

"Oh, just like the movies. Alrighty then, Eric would you please come into my house." I ask him and just like magic he is mobile again and we make it to my bathroom. Thank God it's on the bottom story. After Gran died I moved into the master bedroom and it has its' own bathroom. My childhood bedroom was upstairs and there was no way I would have been able to get him up there.

"Now Eric do you think you can get into this shower without help. Don't make a big mess, I'll help you get better, but I don't feel like cleaning up after your ass….okay?" Eric is still really weak and I'm not sure he will be able to handle the shower, so I run the bath water. "Why don't we just try the bath tonight and after you gain your strength, you can tackle the shower. I would hate for you to fall and hit your head again. Do you think you have amnesia because you hit your head?" I ask him as he starts to slowly take off his bloody jeans. I turn my head, because I haven't actually seen a man's….you know….before. I guess I shouldn't have turned around, because as soon as Eric got his jeans off he almost fell again. So here I am alone with a naked, bloody vampire who looks like Adonis. As fast as I can I put his arm over my shoulder and help him walk, naked as a jaybird, toward the tub. I try not to look at his penis but it is huge and for some reason pretty darn alert.

I don't know much about sex, other than what I see in people's heads sometimes, but just being close to this vampire/man makes me weak in the knees. I don't know anything about him and I have feelings for him. I find myself wanting to nurture him and my attraction has not diminished these past two years. The only thing that has changed is me. I believe that I'm much more of an adult than the child I was when I first met Eric. I've taken care of myself for almost a year and done quite well, so I'm sure I can take good care of Eric. All of a sudden he begins to sink down into the bath water and I have to reach into the tub and grab under his arms to pull him up.

"No, that's enough. Now listen to me Eric, I'm going to clean this blood off of you and we need to talk before I find a place for you to sleep. I have a full basement and after we get you cleaned up, we can go down there and you can show me what you need to sleep without getting fried." I know he's listening, because he begins to smile as I get a washrag and start to clean him. It doesn't take long for the water to get really bloody, so as I'm washing him I pull the plug and continue to clean him. After the water is drained, I realize that I don't have enough hot water to keep filling this tub so I make a monumental decision. I strip down to my underwear and tell him that we are going to the shower. His eyes light up as he looks down at my body. I can't deny how his piercing stare make me feel in my lady parts again, but I don't know him and I'm not that kind of girl.

I turn on the shower and we both step in. I ask him to bend down as I shampoo his hair. Honestly this is the first time in my life that I have been this close to a man. Since this particular man is naked and has been the object of my dreams for two years I'm having a very difficult time composing myself and continuing the job at hand. After his hair is shampooed and conditioned, I wash his back and the back of his legs. I ask him to turn around and I continue to wash his chest. I decide that I'm going to pretend that I am a nurse and the sight of his body does not phase me…..right. Eric begins to moan when I get close to his manhood, so before I do something that I know I will regret later, I hand him the washrag and tell him to wash his private parts.

"Your doing a good job. Why do I have to wash myself? What if I pass out? Continue…please." Eric stares down at me like a puppy dog, but I need to stand strong on this.

"Listen Eric, I've done way more for you than I know I would for any other human or vampire. Don't push it!" I want him. I really, really want him and he smirks down at me like the Eric I first met.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known." Eric bends down and whispers in my ear, "I can smell your arousal and I want to touch you. I want to bury myself deep inside of you. I want to run my tongue all over your body. You deserve to be made love to. He begins to kiss my forehead and then works his way down my face. My heart is racing and I know if I don't stop this now, I will probably let this vampire have his way with me.

"Eric…..please. We can't do this." I moan as he gets to my neck and licks my vein.

"I need to feed and I promise you will enjoy it." Eric whispers as he continues to kiss and lick my neck. His erection is pressed against my body and I know I will grab it if I don't stop now.

"You can feed….but don't kill me…..and don't make me a vampire….and….that's probably all I can think of now." I tell him as I push my lady parts hard against his thigh.

Before I know it, Eric's fangs pop out and he bites down directly into my neck and with each draw of my blood, he is getting stronger and I am getting hornier. "Eric….that feels so good. I want you so bad." I moan as he feeds. Then before I know it he is done and licking the bite marks.

"Thank you little one. Like I told you before, I want you so bad, but not like this. You deserve to know me. So until I know myself, we can't do this…I'm sorry." Eric is the voice of reason, which really shocked me because I'm usually that voice.

"You're right. Thank you for being a good guy. I probably won't match up to those whores you were with when I met you before." I say as I turn off the shower which has long since turned cold. Since Eric fed, he was not as drowsy. He was able to get out of the shower by himself and I handed him a towel. I took off my wet underwear and I wasn't really shy around Eric anymore. The fact that he didn't take advantage of me in the shower, proves to me that he is a good person. As we are both drying off I realize I have nothing for him to put on. "Eric I'm going to have to get you some clothes, because I have nothing for you to wear." I remembered that I had a XXL LSU t-shirt that I got at a softball game last year. The girls were throwing t-shirts out into the crowd and I caught one. When I first got it I wore it as a nightgown, since it came down way past my knees.

"Put this shirt on and I'll go wash your jeans. That will have to do until I can get you more clothes. I put on my sleep pants and a tank top and poor Eric is standing there in that stupid t-shirt, when we hear a knock at the door.

**Pam:**

The fuckers blew up Eric's beautiful house, pretty much killing everyone inside. Eric is still alive….I can feel him. I know where he went. It's where he goes every night. He goes to see_ her_ and I totally don't understand what that child did to him. When he took her back to the house next door two years ago, he was a changed vampire. He pined for her. He would wake up every night that summer and stare at the house next door. When she left to go back to her house, he found her. He flew to her farmhouse every night and stood in her yard just watching her. Finally I got up enough nerve to approach him. I usually come right out and ask him what the hell his problem is, but this time is different. This Eric is totally different than the Eric that made me and taught me how to be the best vampire I could possibly be. This Eric is weak and acts like a teenage boy who has a crush on the most beautiful girl in school. This is not my Eric!

"Master, what are you doing? This is not you. Why are you here looking at that human? Come home with me. You have responsibilities. You're losing yourself here with this human. This goes against everything you taught me, master. Can you just give me an answer?" I begged for an explanation.

"I'm watching and waiting." Was all he could say. Luckily he was not constantly in that dreamy state, but when he was there was no moving him. From that day on I took on the role of master and I had to protect him just as I would if he were my child.

If he is injured, he will need clothes and blood. I'll take both to him and see if I can pry him away from her. For some reason I felt his deep despair and pain and now all I feel is happiness and something different…..love. Not Eric, he's not that guy. He taught me that vampires don't love their food. They feed, they fuck, end of story. Maybe she is a witch and she put a spell on him. I'll get him that's for sure and since it seems he is finally with her, we need to get this out in the open.

I drive down her bumpy, bum fuck driveway and park in front of an old rickety farmhouse. He's in there. I smelled his blood all over his blown up house, but he was nowhere to be found. Those hunters must have followed some stupid bloodbag to his house while he was having one of his "Getting to know your Food" parties. Thank God I had another engagement, because I could have been counted among the dead. All I care about is my master and I will probably have to kill this insignificant human just to free him from her spell.

I step up onto her porch and I knock. I hear her talking to him and she tells him to stay in the bedroom until she can see who is at the door. Finally she answers and I am looking at her face to face. There is definitely something about her and she smells divine. Perhaps it's her blood that he is attracted to; however she does indeed look like an angel.

"May I help you?" she asks as she opens the door.

"I think you have something of mine." I tell her and her mouth opens to say something as Eric peeks out from the bedroom.

"Eric, we need to go. Leave her now and I will get rid of her for you. I can no longer tolerate the way you act because of her." I tell him hoping he will follow my orders.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you threatening my Lover?" Eric yells.

**A/N: Thanks again for all your alerts and next chapter maybe we can figure out what happened to Eric and why did he lose his memory?**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The notion of vampirism has existed for millennia; cultures such as the Mesopotamians, Hebrews, Ancient Greeks, and Romans had tales of demons and spirits which are considered precursors to modern vampires.**** In this story Sookie is first made aware of the existence of vampires before they came out of the coffin. The Fellowship of the Sun that was created after the vampire community revealed themselves to the world, was actually created by Vampire Slayers… **

**Chapter 3:**

**Sookie:**

"It's okay Eric, let her speak. Maybe she knows what happened to you. I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and you are?" I decide that this woman is our best bet to get to the bottom of Eric's memory loss.

"I don't want to know you. I only came to get my master and you…..you need to stop whatever you're doing to him. He hasn't been the same man since he met you two years ago!" Pam is getting very upset with the way things are going. She expected Eric just to come with her and she would take him home so he could heal from whatever injuries he sustained during the explosion.

"Lover, this woman has had my blood, just as you have. Only I'm getting a much stronger pull towards her, she called me her master. I swear I don't know her, but she seems to only be here to help me. Perhaps she knows what happened to me." Eric speaks up and the pull he is speaking about causes quite a pang of jealousy. I've never felt so possessive before, but I feel I'm willing to hurt this woman, if she is a threat to my being with Eric. I can't lose him again.

"Eric, should I invite her in? Do you trust her, because I won't let her hurt you. You're not strong enough yet. Your covered with cuts and your memory…well you know." I whisper to Eric not realizing that Pam hears everything with her powerful sense of hearing.

"So are you going to tell me who you are because you aren't getting close to Eric until you speak to me like I'm a part of this and not the cause. You have no right accusing me of harming Eric. I've cared about him since our brief meeting two years ago. As far as I knew he totally forgot me. He just appeared along the road unconscious and covered in blood. So, please tell us that you have answers. I know what you are….so don't think I will invite you in and let you harm Eric." I really need to convince this vampire that I'm here for Eric too. How can she think I've done something to him?

Eric speaks to the vampire, "Comply with my Lover or I will have to ask you to leave us."

"Holy fuck Eric, what the hell is wrong with you now?" Pam finally realizes she is not going to get anywhere with Eric and the girl, so she agrees to comply. She only wants to protect her master and he is acting like he has no memory of her. "Okay, I'll answer any of your questions and know this girl, I'm only here for my master." After giving Sookie the death stare she turns to Eric, "I will not harm this human Eric only because you asked me not to. But, if I see that she is a witch or a slayer, **I-will-kill-her!** Make no mistake, your protection is all I am concerned with and her life means nothing to me."

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel comfortable **in-her-own-house! ** Whatever your name is, won't you please come into my home." I hope I didn't make a mistake. I lead Pam into the living room and ask her to have a seat. She sits in an overstuffed chair my Gran loved and I sit down on my couch as Eric, bless his heart, sits as close to me as possible and takes my hand to his mouth to place a very sweet kiss on my knuckles. All the while he is still only wearing my LSU t-shirt. Hot is all I can think. "I'd offer you something to drink, but I already provided Eric with what I have to offer, so let's just skip that formal crap and get on with what you have to say."

"My name is Pam and I'm Eric's child. He created me over two hundred years ago. My only goal in life right now is to protect him. I know about you and how you met my master. You have been all he thinks about since he met you. He wanted to go to you, but you were a child. You are still a child for that matter! He watched your aunt's house every night. He would fly to your window and watch you sleep. When you left he found your house here and came every night to watch over you. He has put his life in danger because he has been put under your spell. Now, to make matters worse, his memory is gone. What have you done to him? We need to make him whole again. He is a very, very powerful vampire and it makes no sense that he has lowered himself to this." Pam points to Eric as he continues to stare at me alone.

"Eric, I brought your clothes, could you please put these pants on. I can smell that this child is still a virgin and you know what the sight of your manhood does to women." Pam throws Eric a pair of jeans.

Again just talking about other women and the way Eric makes them feel hurts me. I try to ponder what Pam has told me about Eric's behavior since he met me. I didn't know. I didn't do anything to him. He did say he wanted to keep me, but I thought it was just a joke. He seemed so strong and sure of himself that night. He healed me and left me alone because he was afraid of his feelings for me. Wow, then he really did want to be my friend. "Pam, first of all I'm not a witch and I didn't put a spell on Eric. There must be some explanation for what happened between us, because I've been yearning for him and dreaming about him for two years too. I guess if I would have known, I probably would have thrown myself at him like the lovesick teenager I was. That doesn't explain why he was lying along the road covered with blood with no memory. What do you think happened to him?"

"All I know is that even though Eric has been bewitched by you, he still needs to feed and along with feeding the desire for sex is very powerful." Pam starts her story and I don't know if I can stand to hear this. She just said he was pining away for me and then she talks about him feeding and having sex.

"So what are you trying to say Pam? Do you think a woman did this to him?" I ask.

"As I was saying, he feeds and has sex even though he is yearning for you! Before he met you he had a very healthy sex life. After you, he only fed out of need and had sex only when he couldn't hold back any longer. You need not get your panties in an uproar, because he truly didn't want to have sex anymore. Sookie, our Eric here is over one thousand years old. Do you know how many women or men for that matter he has fucked? I'm sure that is not something you wish to dwell on, so let me continue. He returned to the house where he first met you many times. He has more houses scattered throughout Louisiana and usually doesn't stay in the same place more than one night." I'm not sure if Pam's words are reassuring or if my insides are going to continue this stupid roller coaster ride. Perhaps it was better for both of us that Eric stayed away.

Pam continued with, "Sookie, we are vampires. Do you even know what that is or what we are? You realize that tales of supernatural beings consuming the blood or flesh of the living have been found in nearly every culture around the world for many centuries. Before humans came up with the word vampire they just attributed the blood drinking to demons or spirits. In India they called us Vetālas, ghoul-like beings that inhabit corpses. The Persians were one of the first civilizations to have tales of blood-drinking demons. Ancient Babylonia and Assyria had tales of the mythical Lilitu. Lilitu was considered a demon and was often depicted as subsisting on blood of babies. Even Ancient Greek and Roman mythology described the Empusae as a demonic bronze footed creature who feasted on blood by transforming into a young woman and seduced men as they slept before drinking their blood. So when I tell you we have existed through the centuries, there have also been those who tried to rid the world of our kind. We call them hunters or slayers. In centuries past the slayers hunted us in the name of your God depicting us as demons. Sookie, I had a human life. I was close to your age when Eric gave me the gift of immortality. I had a choice and I have never regretted it. Eric was a mighty Viking warrior over a thousand years ago. He didn't have a choice when he was turned. He didn't become a demon who killed and sucked the blood of any human who crossed his path. We did not sleep in a grave during the day, only to rise every night to kill humans." Pam's voice was full of emotion and I knew she was seriously trying to help me understand their plight.

"Pam, why didn't Eric have a choice like you?" I ask and I could tell that Eric was just as interested as me. "Maybe if you talk about it Eric might hear something that will wake up a memory in his mind." I tell her to go on, because I need to know about Eric and where he came from.

"Because vampires first lived a human life, we don't become evil demons when we are changed. I remember my parents and all of the human lovers I had. I celebrated Christmas and my birthday. I had a young sister…..I had a life, Sookie. Eric had children and friends. His father was a very powerful Viking chief and he was destined to rule his village before he was attacked in the night by his maker. His maker had been watching him for years and decided he finally was going to take him and did not give him a choice. Most of the deaths we hear about are caused by newly made vampires. When we wake up a vampire, we need to feed and if we are not taught how to feed properly, we will drain the humans we feed on. Eric taught me well and I have only killed in battle. So, what I want you to know is we are very powerful and immortal. That being said, we can also meet our final death and the hunters know that. We can usually sniff them out and detect their rapid heartbeat when they approach us. Eric has survived over a thousand years because he has been able to detect them and kill them first. After you, he seems to only have one thing on his mind and I fear that the slayers were able to find him and they attempted to kill him and all who attended his party tonight." Pam looked up into Eric's eyes seeking some sign of recognition. His face was motionless and pretty much clueless.

"So how do you think they got into his house?" I wanted Pam to continue, we needed Eric to remember.

"I would throw parties at Eric's houses just to get him to forget about you. Tonight I planned a party at the house where you first met and there were many beautiful women there. Eric was not interested in them and told me he was going to your house to _Watch_ _and Wait_. I got fed up with him and I stormed out and left the house. I felt his pain about an hour later so I rushed back to the house and it was completely destroyed. The humans and vampires were all dead and Eric was gone. This was the first time I was thankful that he wanted to come here instead of stay at the party. Apparently he didn't leave soon enough because he still suffered some injuries. As to his loss of memory, I have no idea because if he physically survived such an explosion, his mind should not have been damaged. Perhaps the slayers have found a new weapon. We have always been able to detect them before they are able to harm us. Something must have been put in the house before the party to scramble the minds of the vampires attending. They would have smelled the explosives." Pam looks to Eric again and asks, "Did you smell anything strange or feel anything out of the ordinary before the explosion?"

"I don't have any memory." Was all he could answer. "I must have fed, but I don't remember. I survived because I fed, but maybe the humans at the party were like bait. Perhaps their blood was tainted with something that affected our brains and senses. I don't like being like this. When you speak about being a vampire, Pam, I feel everything. I remember being a vampire and knowing that I need to feed and I need to avoid the sun, but I don't remember the Viking you speak … or you. I don't remember meeting Sookie, but inside I feel like I need to be here with her. She makes me feel safe and I'm sorry you don't right now. I'm sure when my memory returns…..and it will….I will not be such a whiny pussy that you say I became. Now that I'm with my Lover, perhaps I will be the vampire you remember. For now, I wish to stay with Sookie until I know who I am. Do you agree, Pam?" Eric didn't have his memories, but his inner strength was definitely still there. He was strong enough to treat me with respect in the shower and now he is strong enough to stand up to a vampire who threatened my life. I think I love this man…and a Viking! God give me strength! All this information is making it more and more difficult for me to maintain my strength. As I feel Eric's thigh against mine and he continues to rub circles on my hand, I'm feeling the dampness between my legs that only happens when I dream about him.

Before I know it Eric leans over and kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, "I feel it too, Lover. Please be patient with me. Trust me, I want you."

I told Eric about my disability two years ago, but today I'm sure he has no memory of it. My thoughts of lust and passion for Eric are interrupted by a mind. There is a person outside and for some reason Eric and Pam cannot hear it. I put my finger to my mouth and tell Pam and Eric to be quiet. They both have a very puzzled look on their faces, but the thoughts that I'm getting are not normal thoughts. The mind outside my house is evil and cold and only has one thing that keeps coming through. "_They're in the house. I followed the blood to the road and then it disappeared. Whoever lives in that farmhouse is in trouble. God is on my side. Give me strength my lord to do this. My only goal in life is to rid the world of the demons that prey upon our children."_

I turn and whisper in Eric's ear, even though I'm as scared shitless I still can't be that close to his ear without placing my lips on it before I tell him what I hear. "Eric, there is a person outside thinking about you. You don't remember what I told you when I first met you, but I'm telling you again. I can read the thoughts of others. I think the mind I hear is one of those slayers Pam was speaking of."

Before I know it Pam and Eric rush out the back door. They are in fighting mode and I can't help but admire their strength and for the first time I witness the bond they share. No words are spoken; their movements are synchronized as if they had been doing this all their vampire lives. I'm alone in my living room and worry overcomes me. What if this is a slayer and he is stronger than Pam and Eric? What if he kills them and I never get to feel Eric's love again? He can't just come back to me and leave in such a traumatic way!

Within minutes the front door flies open and Eric is dragging a very scary looking man into my house. Pam is holding a leather bag and a weapon that apparently belongs to this person.

"Sit. Pam, tie this human up and we will question him before he meets his death!" Eric's voice is different and demanding. His power is back for the moment. Perhaps that is the key to his memory. Perhaps the thought of danger or the thrill of the battle will bring him back to the Eric that Pam speaks of. I want this Eric too, but strong and powerful Eric intrigues me and I want to see more of him.

Pam finds a rope in the man's bag and she ties his hands behind his back. They bring him into my kitchen and roughly sit him down on one of the kitchen chairs. Eric turns to me and winks…..he winks….oh my perpetually dampened panties that man winked at me and I feel like jello. "We are going to ask you a few questions and we expect that you will answer honestly."

"God is on my side and you are a demon. You have glamoured this poor innocent child and I will help her forget about the trauma you have caused after I kill you both. Mark my word that will happen!" says the so-called slayer.

The man is about 6' tall and looks to be between 40 and 50 years old. He is well built, but is wearing strange clothes. He has on a trench coat and it isn't even raining. So much for calling attention to himself. His greasy hair is down past his shoulders and he smells like he hasn't showered for weeks. His teeth are brown and he doesn't look to me like anyone God would appoint to rid the world of evil. If I were choosing teams, it certainly would not be his. Eric and Pam don't scare me in the least, but this creature looks more like a demon than a savior.

He is a very good broadcaster and I get it all. I hear what he did to Eric's house. There are hundreds of them. "_The blond devil didn't even detect the silver poison in Stacy's blood. All those whores served their purpose. We know how to fuck up their heads and their senses. They are so easily swayed by pussy. We will overcome. I have served my lord and now I will meet him as I take these demons with me."_

"Eric he has something in his mouth…..an explosive!" I yell at Eric. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Eric picked up the man and with his vampire speed he ran out of the house and flew straight up into the sky. Pam and I looked at each other as we heard a very loud explosion that had just detonated hundreds of feet above. We both look up and scream…..Eric!

**A/N: That's it for now. Thank you all so much for your alerts and reviews. I really enjoy your enthusiasm. Next chapter…..what the hell happened?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Cliffys are a bitch….but seem to be very effective. Thank you all again for your reviews. Now maybe we can see "What the hell happened?"**

**Chapter 4:**

**Sookie:**

When Pam first entered my house I knew for a fact she wanted to kill me. She felt like I was a threat to Eric and she would have taken me out, no questions asked. I respect the hell out of her, because I too feel like I could kill to protect that which I love. Then I ask myself, "How can you possibly love Eric when you don't even know him?" I don't have an answer for myself just yet. All I know is that when I'm around him my stomach aches, my heart pounds and I have the urge to wrap my arms and legs around him and stay that way forever. Being a virgin at 17 doesn't seem strange to me, but as I read the random thoughts of my schoolmates, I'm pretty much the only card carrying member of the "V" club. Eric didn't take advantage of my ignorance or the fact that I was turned on as hell. He showed respect for me and our unique situation and I love him even more. Now Pam and I share the thought once again of losing him and our combined shock is more than I can handle. I'm instantly a fucking basket case. I need to find him. I need to know that I haven't lost him again.

Right now however, Pam's shock is aimed towards me. The question mark is right above her head and I brace myself for her wrath. If Eric is hurt or finally dead, I'm sure she will once again blame me.

"What the hell are you? How did you know about the man outside and then how did you know what his plans were?" Pam instantly is in my face.

"Don't you think we need to see what happened to Eric first? I'll answer all of your questions but not until I see Eric. He's smart enough not to get himself hurt again….isn't he?" I had tears in my eyes and was getting to the point where speech was going to be impossible if we didn't go look for Eric.

"You care for him, don't you? I don't believe you to be a witch; I just can't bear to see my master this way." All of a sudden Pam got down on her knees and bloody tears streamed down her face. "Please, Sookie help him. If there is a way he can be the vampire he was…I beg you help him."

This was different. She was begging me? I think at that moment we both realized that we cared more for Eric than we did ourselves. He was her master and she only wanted to see him survive and be strong again. I was totally in love with him and I couldn't stand the thought of being without him again. She got up off her knees and grabbed my hand as we rushed out the door, ran through the graveyard and wound up at the abandoned Compton house. Old man Compton died ten years ago and the house was left to his grand-daughter, Caroline Bellefleur. She had plans to restore it, but money had been tight. She did tell me that I should expect renters in the near future, because she couldn't afford the property tax.

Since it was dark I was unable to see and we didn't have time to grab a flashlight. Pam, however, could see as well in the dark as I could if the sun were high in the sky. She put her head in the air and sniffed much the same as Eric did the first time I saw him.

"Over there!" she said as she continued to drag me along with her toward what looked to me like a pile of dirt in the dark. I could tell by the way she became excited that it was indeed Eric and through my tears I asked "Please tell me he's still alive, Pam. Please!"

"Sookie, if Eric were dead he would be a pile of bloody goo. As you can see his body is still very much in tact, but we need to find out if he is injured." Pam knelt down by Eric and sniffed his entire body. He seemed to be once again unconscious and since vampires don't breathe I had no idea what was wrong with him.

"He needs blood!" Pam said as she got up to run to her car. "Stay with him and I'll get one of the bags of the blood that I brought for him.

As soon as she left I thought to myself, "Why can't I give him my blood again. It seemed to heal him pretty fast before."

Pam returned and I told her I wanted to give him my blood but I didn't know what to do. She agreed that fresh blood would work much faster than the donor blood she brought.

She grabbed my wrist and said, "I'm sorry this might hurt a little," as her fangs popped down and she bit hard. After she sucked a little to get the blood flowing, she reluctantly released my wrist and placed it to Eric's mouth. A few drops of blood dripped down his beautiful, sexy lips and I was once again turned on by the sight of him. It only took two drops for him to wake up enough to latch onto my wrist and begin to drink. With each pull I wanted to straddle him and press my lady parts against his hard erection. Instead I placed my other hand in his and begged him to be okay.

He was more than okay. He was able to know when to stop drinking my blood and he actually licked the bite marks to heal them. He opened his icy blue eyes and wrapped his arms around me to pull me on top of him and proceeded to give me the mother of all kisses. I forgot that Pam was there and he, of course, didn't care if she was there.

He finally broke away from the kiss to allow me to catch my breath. "Twice in one day, Lover. I want you so fucking bad…..you have to know that. It's taking all my strength to stop when I touch your warm silky skin and kiss your full…_kiss…_pouty…_kiss…_lips and when I hear your heart's rapid beat knowing you want me just as much. Thank you, Lover."

"Eric…was all I could get out before he was standing and he picked me up and rushed me back to my house. Pam was right on his heels. We got to my house and under the dim porch light I could see that Eric had blood on my LSU t-shirt. "I don't have anything else that will fit you."

Pam spoke up, "I brought two t-shirts, two pair of jeans and one pair of boots. He never wears underwear so I wouldn't worry about them. I'll leave them with you and bring more clothes tomorrow night. Since Eric has already fed from you I won't leave the blood bags. They need to be stored in a special refrigerator and the temperature needs to be constant. There is too much involved for you to think about and I doubt that Eric remembers right now. Since he is very old he doesn't need to feed every day and he doesn't take too much. It's entirely up to you when you want to feed him." Pam turned to Eric and looked into his eyes. "Master I pray that your memory returns, but I trust Sookie now and after getting a taste of her, I understand your addiction. She is not entirely human."

"I still don't understand what the hell you all are talking about me not being entirely human and I hope one of you will explain your reasoning someday. Pam, to answer your question about what I am….I'm just a 17 year old senior in high school. My Gran died last year and left me alone and I work at a restaurant in town called Merlottes. I've been able to read the thoughts of humans all my life, but I can't hear vampires. I hope that answers your questions and I hope we can be friends." I ask Pam if she wants to stay the night and she tells me that she had a lot of damage control to do regarding Eric's house. Then I remembered my Aunt Linda and if her house was still standing. "Pam did you notice if my aunt's house got damaged?"

"I honestly didn't stay long enough to look around. I just called our clean up crew and rushed here to find Eric. I'm truly sorry I threatened your life earlier and if I were to have a human friend, it would be you. Now get him inside and if possible don't leave him alone. When I return tomorrow night we can talk more about Eric's future and the slayer that came here tonight. Here is my card with all my numbers. Don't get upset if I don't answer during the day, because you will see that we are dead to the world when the sun rises. Thank you Sookie and goodbye Master." With that Pam was in her car and down the road.

"We better get you inside, Eric. I'm assuming the blood on your shirt is not yours?" I asked him wondering exactly what happened to the greasy looking slayer.

"You would be assuming right. I'm afraid I couldn't get away from him fast enough when he bit down on the explosive, he just kind of went everywhere. Poor bastard, gave up his life for nothing. Didn't seem too smart….and you Lover….you were magnificent. Your gift is truly one that should be treasured…..you are a treasure. That's why I couldn't let anything happen to you. I would have died for you, Lover. I would have given up everything for you and met my final death knowing you would continue to live." The words that were coming out of Eric's mouth were so overwhelming. He cared so deeply even without his memories. How can our hearts be so intertwined? How can he care so much about me and not even know me? I guess only time will tell and I look forward to time with Eric.

ooOooOooOoo

Together Eric and I fixed up a pretty nice bedroom for him in my basement. There were only two half windows and after they were covered the basement was completely light tight. Actually the old basement was designed to be dark and cool. My Gran was an avid gardener and she canned much of what she grew. One huge wall of the basement was covered with jars of canned green beans, corn, tomatoes, sauces and jams. If there was ever an emergency and I had to stay down in my basement I certainly would have enough to eat and in turn so would Eric! Eric brought the bed down from the guest bedroom that Gran had set up specifically for guests. It was only a double mattress, but he didn't complain. I spent a lot of time on that mattress with him so we snuggled a lot.

Life went on during the day as usual. I went to school with a smile on my face that had never appeared before. I could read the thoughts of the other students and they were actually complimenting me. They seemed to notice that I looked happier….which I definitely was. Before, I went pretty much unnoticed and I liked it that way. Most of the girls ignored me and I wasn't at all interested in any of the boys. There were a couple of nerdy guys who stared at me once in awhile, but when I let down my shields they were just thinking about my tits. After seeing Eric two years ago, I really was of the thought that he was totally one of a kind and no one would ever compare to him. It wasn't just Eric's looks that I was attracted to. Of course the fact that he was a vampire intrigued me, but his strong, powerful personality won me over. At 15 years old I wanted to be overpowered by him and from that night forward I only thought of him.

The highlight of my day was to finish school, go to work for a couple of hours and rush home to wake Eric up properly. We had gotten into quite a routine and we both seemed happy. Eric seemed to grow stronger the longer he stayed with me and I never saw the Eric that Pam talked about before the explosion. Granted he hadn't gotten his memories back, but he insisted that he wanted to make new memories and didn't give a shit about his life before me. That was all well and good, but I knew the real Eric would eventually return and I wasn't entirely sure what he would be like. Pam said that he was a very powerful vampire. What the hell did that mean anyway? If he was so damn powerful, why was he so smitten with me and acted like a love sick teenager? Life was actually too good and I became concerned about being too happy.

One night I had worked later than usual and I was worried that I wasn't going to get home in time to snuggle with Eric and make out like we did every night. I swear we only made out, but that also depends on what one would define as making out.

I rushed into the house and decided that I should take a quick shower, because I smelled like greasy food and my pits were probably not too fresh. I was in the shower and out in less than ten minutes and I decided to just put on a tank top and boy shorts. I ran down the stairs to wake Eric up and he wasn't in the bed. I panicked. I began to call him and ran around the entire basement looking under and over everything stored down there. I envisioned him walking in his sleep and accidently going out in the Sun and burning up. I started to cry at the thought, because if that happened I would never know for sure if he was gone. My second fear was that another hunter tracked him to my house, found him in my basement and staked him while he was most vulnerable.

Panic…..fear…."Eric, honey, where are you? Answer me please." I fell to my knees and sobbed like a baby. What was I going to do without my Eric? He had become my life. For two months I looked forward to Eric's mouth devouring my entire body. He would start at my neck and lick and kiss down to my dripping center. I was still a virgin, only because Eric wouldn't let it get that far. We explored each other's bodies all night until I fell asleep exhausted and I couldn't envision sex feeling any better than this. Eric made me feel things that I had no idea one's body could feel. He made sure that I had multiple orgasms just by licking and kissing my lady parts. I couldn't let him be the only giver, so he taught me how to rub my hand up and down his gracious plenty until he came while my hand felt the power in his manhood with each wave of his orgasm. He told me he loved me and I told him I loved him too. Because Eric was very old, he understood loss. He told me that we should never waste time not saying what we feel and he looked forward to consummating our love.

One night right after I graduated from high school, I came home from work and he was sitting in the living room. He had on what looked like a very expensive suit and his hair was pulled back into an intricate braid. Before that night I had only seen Eric in jeans and tank tops or t-shirts. He took my breath away.

"Lover, I've been waiting for you. I wanted us to celebrate tonight. I'm starting to get my memories back and they have given me back the knowledge that I lost. I'm slowly remembering my life and I want you to know that a thousand years of memories only brought me to the ones that stand out the most. The ones that have meant more to me than words could ever express. Please come into the dining room, I have a surprise for you." Eric was so sweet and loving and even though I feared his memories returning, he didn't seem to be different. He actually seemed to be better and stronger with more conviction in his words.

Eric had taken the leaves out of the dining room table and it was now a very intimate small round table. It was set in a romantic manner with candles and flowers. In my plate was my favorite. I was shocked that Eric remembered that I told him about the only time I had gone to a fancy restaurant in Shreveport with my Aunt Linda. I had Lobster Tail with melted butter and thought I was in heaven. Here in front of me was Lobster, a baked potato dripping with sour cream and sautéed mixed vegetables. Everything was perfect and he sat down beside me and fed me. He said that I had fed him for the past two months and it was only right for him to return the favor. God I loved him so much! After strawberry cheesecake for dessert, Eric got down on one knee and proposed to me. What the fuck! Eric actually proposed marriage to me.

"Sookie, you are the one true love in my very long life. Now that most of my memories have returned, the most important memories are still the ones of you. From that first night, yours was the face I woke up to every night. I watched you from afar for two years and couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I know I have no right to ask for your hand in marriage, you deserve a human who can give you children and a life in the Sun. My love for you overpowers what I believe is right for you. My love for you can't let you go or can't see you with another. My love for you is selfish and all I want is to keep you near me for eternity. I know you will probably need to think on this for awhile because it is a lot to ask, but Sookie Stackhouse, will you be my wife? Will you bond with me and allow our blood to become one?" Eric had bloody tears in his eyes as he asked me to marry him. In that moment I knew that there may be evil vampires out there just as there are evil humans, but my Eric was the most sensitive man I had ever met and I loved him deeply.

"I don't need to think about it Eric. I too can't imagine life without you. Don't you ever leave me!" and that was it. It was decided that Eric and I would form a blood bond first, which actually is considered a marriage of sorts in his world. Then when the time was right, we would have a human ceremony.

Eric then went on to say, "Circles have always enjoyed a universal perception of having strong magical properties and it is believed that a ring around the heart would protect a loved one from evil spirits. Since it would be impossible to place a ring around your heart, Lover," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a very worn, very old looking velvet box. Eric took out an antique braided wedding band and placed it on my left ring finger and said, "the third finger on your left hand has a vein that runs directly to your heart, I place this ring from my human life on your finger to protect you and to bind us for eternity. I have a matching ring, which I would like you to place on my finger to protect my unbeating heart from evil." What a beautiful, wonderful romantic thing to do and now…..that was last night and tonight I'm a mess. We had just celebrated our love and looked forward to a future and now he was nowhere. "Eric, where the fuck are you….please….please….please be here, "I continued to call to him, but to no avail. The love of my life was gone.

I waited for two hours and still no Eric. Finally I called Pam and she answered the first ring.

"Sookie, I thought you would be calling me. Are you missing someone right now?" Pam acted like it was just a game, but it wasn't a game to me. I was suffering more than I ever thought possible. The pain of losing Eric affected me far worse than losing my Gran. I loved her for raising me and teaching me about life, but I loved Eric more than life. It all sucked I know and when Pam asked me if I was missing someone I almost blew it on her and told her to go fuck herself, but I needed to see Eric.

"Do you know where he is? I've been worried sick, Pam and I would appreciate it if you don't act like this is just another part of your night. I'm totally fucked up and if I don't speak to Eric soon, I know I am going to blow it." Once again I sounded like a baby, but I didn't give a shit!

"He got called away on vampire business. It seems that the last two weeks have been very fruitful in him getting his memories back. He is in New Orleans and I was just about to leave my house to come to your house and explain." Pam was not sounding like my friend. I knew about the memories returning, but I hadn't expected Eric to just up and leave me for Vampire business. What the hell was that? He never spoke of a job or that he actually had vampire responsibilities.

"Pam, please hurry. I've never felt this lost before. I'm drowning here and I don't understand how not seeing Eric can affect me so badly." If this is any indication of what I will be going through each time I'm not with him, I might as well just give it all up. I don't know why I'm not being myself. I'm actually starting to get mad now. I'm mad at Eric for just leaving me and I'm mad at myself for getting so upset. I truly do want to die.

"Settle down my friend. He had no choice and he's trying to protect you. I'll be there to babysit you, because apparently you're in a shitload of danger according to Eric. Someone moved into the old Compton house and Eric believes him to be a hunter." Pam was so cool and calm and with this new revelation, how can I settle down. "Goodbye Sookie and make sure you lock the doors and don't invite anyone in the house until I get there. Eric made sure you had round the clock guards in his absence. And one more thing….it seems you have a cousin that has been talking about you to a powerful vampire. We need to hide you before she gives away your location."

**A/N: Next chapter Eric's point of view and who is this mysterious hunter and what powerful vampire wants to find Sookie. I promise….no Bill Compton. This is an entirely A/U and I'm going in a completely different path than SVM or TB, so bear with me and I hope I can keep you all interested. The hunter will not be so gross this time…actually he will be very appealing to our love struck telepath. Don't worry, her love for Eric is so strong nothing can stop her from searching for him.**

**Thanks again for your interest in this story and I will be updating soon.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Eric:**

Sookie had become my life. She fed me and cared for my needs while I was trying to recover my memories. I refused to let my hunger for her sexually take over. It had to be special and that was why I proposed to her this evening. Surprisingly she accepted knowing full well what she would be giving up to be with me. I had originally planned to start our first blood exchange tonight; however, the only problem was after I brought her to her first orgasm, she was out like a light. She worked a double shift today and I told her that since most of my memories had returned I was under the impression that I was pretty wealthy. I wasn't sure, but I recall buying just about anything I desired. I had homes all over Louisiana and most of my cars were in the six figure price range. Supporting her was something I wanted to do. Even when I was a human husband, my wife and children depended on me to support them in whatever manner I could. The only problem was that my Sookie had a stubborn streak, which I loved, but she said she didn't want to be a kept woman. In her mind marriage was a partnership and she just couldn't see herself sitting at home all day. She also said that she had taken care of herself even before her Gran died and it would be hard for her to just give up being self sufficient. The only ace in the hole that I could see was that she wanted to go to college. As my wife, she could attend college during the day and we could make love all night long. Right now it's a dream, but it will be reality soon.

Apparently Pam and I had been business partners for a very long time. We owned many establishments in the Shreveport area and she had been running them since I lost myself. Another memory that had returned to me recently was that I also had a responsible position in the vampire hierarchy. I had been appointed the Sherriff of Area 5 about one hundred years ago and I remember working for a very ungrateful, selfish bitch Queen called Sophie-Anne Leclerq. After my lover had been asleep for a few hours I got a call from Pam telling me it was time for me to stop playing house and get back to my responsibilities. Apparently the Queen had been asking about me again and said in no uncertain terms that I had better get my ass back to work as Sheriff of Area 5. She told Pam that she had been tolerant enough and I would suffer the consequences if I wasn't at my bar tomorrow evening to be picked up by her staff. She had a job for me and I was to tell no one about leaving the area. This request bothered me more than I thought it would. I knew I couldn't stay locked away with my Lover and forget about the world around us. Sookie knew nothing about my wealth or my position and she still loved me. For all she knew I was a poor man who slept in the ground during the day and roamed the streets at night. No matter what I am or was, I feel her love and it is so comforting. Now my world is trying to pull me back and my only fear is that I might lose Sookie. Because she is human, I am duty bound not to reveal the structure of the vampire world. She will not tolerate secrets. She has accepted my memory loss, but secrets will tear us apart. The only conclusion I can see is to tell her everything after I return from New Orleans. I know I will be asked to attend summits and meetings again. I know I will have to feed and that can become a problem. Not only because Sookie wouldn't understand me feeding from "whores", but because I only desire her blood. I am completely addicted to her blood, the way she smells of sunshine and flowers and the way she gives her love.

Something else has happened to me besides regaining my memory. I am very old, and don't require much blood or much sleep. Normally I am dead to the world when the sun is up, but lately I have been able to awaken by the ring of a phone or by Sookie's cat meowing at the front door. This has never happened in my entire vampire existence. Not only am I awake, I'm aware and I'm able to walk around the basement. While I was attempting to sleep this afternoon I heard two men open the front door and sneak into Sookie's house. I could hear their voices and what I heard enraged me. I quickly rose from my bed and hid behind the heater waiting to see if they were indeed what I thought.

The first one spoke up, "Are you sure about the signal? This house doesn't look like one a vampire would reside in. Perhaps Raz was just following one and he met his end close to this house."

"No, I can tell something is not right here. Why a 17 years old girl would be living on her own baffles me. Who cares for her? It is apparent Raz was onto something. Thank God he destroyed the Northman. He has been alive far too long, we have never been so lucky. The chemists have been doing a wonderful job coming up with new and powerful defenses against those blood suckers. They can't resist a whore's blood and that's where we will be victorious in ridding the world of their kind. How can they think they can announce their existence to the world? We can't let that happen. We can't let them openly fuck and drain our women!"

"I hear ya, man. I don't talk about it much, but my baby sister was drained when she was only 13 years old. I swore I would kill every last one of those bastards!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There were two hunters in my Lover's house. They have defiled our love nest; this home is where we both feel safe. This is where we care for each other and now two killers are invading our personal space. I need to listen further; perhaps they will let something slip.

"The house seems normal….kinda old fashioned for a young girl, but my sources say she lost her grandmother last year, so she seems like a strong one. I look forward to meeting her; perhaps we can get her to join us in the future. We should probably keep watch over her and since I moved into the house across the graveyard, it shouldn't be a problem. I've actually gotten a few glimpses of her and she is really sweet looking. Kind of reminds of my baby sister. The thing that puzzles me, is why would Raz end up here when he was supposed to be hunting vamps? We will get to the bottom of his disappearance, that's a promise."

Before I realized it they were at the basement door. Sookie usually keeps it locked for my protection, but I was concerned whether or not they would risk being found out by breaking the lock. I know Sookie wouldn't get the local law enforcement involved, but these hunters didn't know that. How dare that bastard speak of meeting my Lover! The only comforting thing he said is that they would keep watch over her. Hopefully if they think I am dead they won't harm her. With her gift she will realize what they are. Shit they picked the lock and are coming down here. The only evidence of my being here is the unmade bed. They can't connect a vampire to this bed…..can they? What chemicals are they talking about? We must all be warned about their activities. I guess my meeting with Sophie-Anne came at an opportune time, even though I don't wish to leave my Sookie.

They've made it to the bed. "I wonder who sleeps here. Who would sleep in a basement for God's sake? Do you think the girl is hiding something?" I can see the big dark one in the shadows. He is a very large black man and I detect a slight Jamaican accent. It's not strong enough to call him Bob "fucking" Marley, but my memory banks seem to be working just fine and I recognize his accent.

"It has been rather hot since summer is upon us. Perhaps the girl sleeps down here during the warm nights. This is a very old house with no air conditioning, seems logical to me that she would sleep down here." The other one surprises the hell out of me. His build is similar to mine. He has curly, sandy blond hair, which isn't as long as mine. He almost looks to be Swedish, but his bloodline could be from anywhere in Europe. We spread our seed throughout Northern Europe in my time, so his family tree could have sprouted from anywhere. He must be the one who lost his sister. This is the problem with hunters. They blame every accidental death on the entire Vampire race. Racial profiling would be the proper term for it. I would never think of draining a 13 year old girl. I had children. I met my lover when she was only 15 and I healed her. I had no desire to drain her or even fuck her. It reminds me of the religious zealots who have been attacking our kind by calling us demons and devils. They don't even know we exist, yet they compare us to Satan!

The Jamaican answers the blond one, "You're right Walker. I think we are just getting jumpy because those bastards are coming out of the coffin soon. I've been working with an arrogant preacher in Texas. He has convinced me that as soon as they come out, he will be able to convince the masses that God does not approve of vampires just as God hates those fucking homos. That guy is quite a talker. We both know he is lying through is teeth, but he has been able to drain enough money from sweet grandmothers and young families to build huge churches throughout Texas. He lives in luxury while those poor bastards believe it is their duty to send him 10% of their hard earned money rather than buy food for their children. I don't know about you, I feel like we are fighting sin and we don't get a penny. I don't trust him, but the church will be our future in fighting these bloodsucking fuckers."

"I don't even want to think about joining forces with a religious zealot. As far as I'm concerned you can count me out of that marriage. I will continue doing my God's work alone if need be. This house seems to be clean; we better get out before the girl returns. I plan to introduce myself soon. For now I will continue to watch her, it actually comforts me to see her. She is a breath of fresh air, when so many young girls today think they need to dress like a hooker just to get a man. Not her, she is wholesome and sweet and I look forward to meeting her. Let's get the fuck out of here and wipe the area clean." The blond one seemed so different. I don't want him near my Lover, because he sees her as I do.

They are up the stairs and out the door before I know it and I am reluctant to leave Sookie. If I were able to hyperventilate, I would be doing that right now. I worry about her, so I call the Were's that I have used in the past to guard my homes. I'm so glad I have recovered my memories, because I know I would not be able to handle any of this in my previous state. I arrange for round the clock guards for my Lover, but I specify that they cannot allow their presence known until Pam has spoken to her about what is going on. I can't leave a note, in case the hunters return. I can leave no evidence of my stay here so I hide my clothing and as soon as the Sun sets I will fly to the specified bar "Sweet Nectar." I can't stop the bloody tears because I have such a bad feeling about my meeting with my Queen. I pray I don't become the person I was before I lost my memory. My need for Sookie will be my downfall.

ooOooOooOoo

6:30p.m. "Sweet Nectar Bar" in Shreveport, LA

I didn't get any rest today and I believe it won't be happening much in the future either. Luckily I'm not experiencing the bleeds and I actually don't feel weary or tired. Before I know it a stretch Hummer stops in front of the bar and four huge vamps get out. They are dressed in "Men in Black" suits and I have to laugh at how far Sophie-Anne goes to look important. They escort me into the limo and we are on our way. It would have been much faster for me to fly, but I don't want that bitch to know my abilities. As far as she knows I am just another pretty face.

All vamps drive beyond the speed limit, so we make it to the Queens estate in less than three hours. As we enter the gate I notice she too has Were guards combined with her vamps. Still the stupid monkey suits! As we enter the front door I am checked with a metal detector and sniffed by a demon guard. Doesn't trust me much. Usually Sophie-Anne isn't this particular when it comes to me. What has gotten her panties in such an uproar?

Andre is the first to join me in the Queen's throne room and he apologizes for her majesties absence. Then I hear shouting and screaming from just outside the door and before I know it Sophie-Anne has joined us and she is a mess. "Northman it's about time you got your ass back to work. I don't tolerate incompetence! Pam tells me you were injured and in hiding after the slayer attacked your home. We must speak about that, but now I have a very important job for you and I will not take no for an answer."

What the hell would she need? "Your majesty, I wasn't planning on spending the day here. I have responsibilities at home, so if you would just give me my assignment, I will be on my way."

"Like hell you will. Okay….I'll just get right down to it. I have met a human and I am deeply in love with her." Andre cringes at the mention of the human, but I listen intently because I too am deeply in love with a human."She was a street walking whore and a drug addict. I had sent Andre out fishing for me one night and he returned with her. He is able to taste the blood of a human and determine what she is and if she is worthy of me. Anyway, he brought me this human and at first I was appalled at the sight of her. Andre assured me I would enjoy her and if I wished to drain her, she was a prostitute and no one would miss her. To make a very long story short, her blood was part Fae and I am totally addicted to her. To make her blood even tastier, she was a few weeks pregnant. I have not been myself for some time now and Hadley decided that she did not want her child to be a meal for us, so she escaped. I want you to find her and see if she has any other relatives in your area, since she was your next door neighbor before the explosion!"

Her words echoed in my head. "_Part Fae. My Lover is part Fae. The blood is addicting and I am addicted. Is that all I feel for Sookie, addiction? It can't be. I love her more than I can ever remember loving anyone. When I leave here I will need to discuss this further with my wife to be. Perhaps we can all be honest with each other, since she too is supernatural." _I am again interrupted by the Queen and her ranting is becoming too much for me to handle. Is this what I will become if I cannot have my Sookie? I remember Hadley, Sookie told me she ran away from home over two years ago. I need to leave so I tell the Queen that I will try my best and then she offers me a snack. I decline and her brows wrinkle up and she frowns at me. "The Northman I know would not decline a snack. Who have you been feeding from? Andre smell him. Tell me he has not been feeding from my Hadley. Only one as addicted as me would refuse a Queen's offer!"

Before I knew it Andre is at my side and he is sniffing me. He takes his pinky fingernail and punctures my wrist and tastes my blood. He turns to Sophie-Anne and confirms to her what I already know. I too am addicted to my Lover, but I cannot tell the Queen of Sookie's existence.

"Lock him up, Andre. Looks like he needs to be detoxified my way. You will not be allowed to leave until you tell me who you have been feeding from. I will notify your second in command to take over for you…..again…..until you are able to give me a name. You better not be hiding Hadley from me!" the Queen was more livid than I had ever seen her. She was crazed and I actually felt sorry for Andre.

"I don't know what you are talking about. The only reason why I don't wish to feed is that I overhead a couple of hunters speak of tainted blood. I only wish to drink from my private stash and I test the donors in my area." It was a lie, but it sounded good.

"I don't give a shit Northman. Get out of my sight until you can give me your source. If we can't find Hadley, you will give her or him up!"

**A/N: Hope this is keeping you interested. Remember at the beginning Sookie is saying that she hasn't seen Eric for four years. What happened to him? Will Sookie meet her new neighbor? Will Pam be able to protect Sookie from the Queen? Where is Hadley and what will she do with the baby?...dum de dum dum. **

**Oh, and I envision the neighbor "Walker" as looking like Jayson Werth of the Philadelphia Phillys. Sorry I just have to do this "Go Giants!"**

**Thank you all once again for your wonderful response to this fic. I need to work on the last chapter of The Reunion and I will return to this one after that. You are all so wonderful in your reviews I can't thank you enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Sookie:**

I waited for Pam for what seemed like hours. During that time my mind went crazy. I couldn't stand the thought of spending a night without Eric by my side. I missed his touch already.

Finally when Pam arrived she was frantic. Usually Pam was a snarky bitch and I loved her dearly. This night she was upset. She had been crying and she hadn't even bothered to clean the bloody tears from her face. "Pam, please tell me that Eric is alive. You have to be honest with me about this 'vampire business shit'. I won't tell a soul, but…." I remembered Eric's proposal and the beautiful antique rings we pledged our love with and I decided to show Pam. "We are pledged forever Pam, see this is a ring from Eric's human life and I know he wouldn't have given this to me unless I meant more than a meal to him. Eric wouldn't have asked me to be his wife if he didn't want me to understand your kind. Please Pam, tell me what happened and why you're so upset."

"Eric made me promise I would take care of you and I should never worry you about his well being. He may be gone for awhile, he is very strong and the Queen has asked him to something he will never do." Pam was holding back the important information and I was having none of that. "I can say, however, that he made me promise but the strange thing is he did not order me to keep you in the dark. I'm going to go against everything I believe in for you Sookie. You have been the best thing that has ever happened in my master's life. Before he met you that night, he was strong and powerful, but very sad and spoke more than once about not wanting to continue this life. After walking the earth for a thousand years, he has seen so many wonders and on the other hand so many horrors. He seemed like he was giving up. Then he saw you and granted I hated what he had become, but he actually had a reason to exist. He may have been watching and waiting for you and neglecting his responsibilities, but he had a smile on his face and he seemed to have a purpose."

"I'm so worried about him now Pam. Why would he ask you to not worry me? Doesn't he understand that not knowing about him will worry me worse? How long is awhile….two days….a week….what Pam?" I just need to know what to expect from a stupid Vampire Queen. How dare she call herself a Queen in America and how dare she harm the love of my life.

"That I do not know, my friend. He was allowed one call to me. He told me to take care of our assets with my life. "Assets" is a code word for you, Sookie. He said that the Queen seems to think he has stolen her pet and she is keeping him prisoner until he gives her up or tells her who he has been feeding on. Apparently your blood and the Queen's long lost pet's blood are the same. Does that ring any bells Sookie?" Pam's questioning look sunk in and there that light bulb was above my head. Hadley. It had to have been Hadley who was the Queen's pet. "What the hell? Do you mean to tell me that the Queen has human pets and one of them was Hadley?"

Pam answered the best she could. I'm assuming she was going against her kind again by explaining their beliefs to a mere human. She began, "Sookie, in my human life I had no friends. I actually felt I was better than everyone, therefore, in this life I have no friends. That being said, I have to admit that I feel things for you that I have never felt in my entire existence. You have shown me the human traits that I did not possess. You are unselfish, kind, and even though you are the most beautiful human woman I have ever met, you do not even know it. You live your life not asking from others, knowing your life could be easier. You are like a sister to me and I am thankful for the love you have for my master. A master/child relationship is very close and sometimes can be intense. Eric and I have been like brother and sister from the beginning and I can assure you he has never felt true love before. You, my sister have brought that emotion out of him and I guess I can say that I love you too. Do me a favor, if you tell anyone I just said that I will drain you!"

"Vampires are very selfish beings. If they find a human that they deem worthy of their time they make them their pet. Pet, meaning their soul purpose is to feed their master and allow them to do whatever they want to them. They are always subservient and are never allowed to have a life outside of their master's control. Let's just say that they are fucked. I have never had one and neither has Eric. He made me because I wanted it. He wants to form a blood bond with you because he truly loves you and wants to make you his wife. I have never known a vampire to take a human wife for love. So, your cousin was nothing more than an addiction to the Queen and she wants her back. Now she is punishing Eric because her second in command tasted Eric's blood and confirmed it was the same as her pets. I hope that is explanation enough, because that is all Eric was able to say."

Pam went on, "Eric wanted me to find the Queen's pet without calling attention to you. He seems to think if we can get her back to the Queen, she will allow him his freedom. We have to be patient Sookie. I will be here for you, but Eric wants you to leave this house and go to one of his. He also said that you have a new neighbor and he is a hunter. There were two of them in your house today while he was sleeping. He was able to hide from them, but he fears for your safety. They did comment about how they got rid of "The Northman" so as long as they believe he is dead, you are safe. Now you must pack up and come with me."

ooOooOooOoo

For seven months I stayed at one of Eric's houses in Shreveport. Pam and I became roomies. I was able to enroll in a local Community College and with Pam's help I concentrated on my life and tried not to worry about Eric. She had to constantly reassure me that he is very valuable to the Queen and she is just fucking with him. Vampires are able to withstand many forms of torture and Eric would never give me up. The only thing that confused me was why did the Queen want Hadley back so bad and why would she want me? Pam would always say that it seemed to be something about our bloodline. I wish I would have known more about my bloodline. I think we were English maybe some Irish. I think my mother's side had some German and maybe there was an American Indian in there somewhere. I just couldn't see how our blood could be so different. Pam just said that I tasted really, really good and if it wouldn't enrage Eric she would love to have another taste. She was so funny and she kept me entertained. She even took me to one of their bars one night called "Sweet Nectar". I felt so special, because Pam told everyone that I was Eric's fiancé and they should treat me as such. Since I had just turned 18, I was still not allowed to drink, but I wasn't a drinker anyway. I had tasted a little wine on Thanksgiving when Gran was alive and other than that I knew nothing about liquor.

I know I was supposed to stay away from the farmhouse, but during the day Pam had no control over where I went. She had given me a new car and I refused to drive it, because it was entirely too nice. She was already going out of her way by taking care of me. She confessed to me one night that if she were still human she would be considered gay. She loved to feed and have sex with women. Since she was a vampire, they don't really label their sexual orientation because they are able enjoy the company of both men and women. In most cases one gender is usually preferred and she said she preferred women. She would always tease me about waking up one night and she would be snuggling with me, but that never happened because we both cared for Eric too much.

My car broke down one morning and refused to start. I reluctantly started the Mustang that Pam said was mine. I have to admit it was awesome, but I can't just take things from my friends. Just by living in Eric's house with Pam, I am taking advantage of their kindness and generosity. I was able to get a Federal Grant for college, so that wasn't costing me anything. It was just my living expenses that I was unable to take care of. I started to worry about the farmhouse and even though Pam told me not to go there without her, I figured there would be no harm.

I only had one class this morning and the rest of the afternoon was free. I felt pretty safe because no one would recognize me in this car. I made it to Bon Temps and everything looked the same. Merlottes hadn't changed and I was tempted to go inside to say hi to Sam, my old boss, but I didn't want to start something. I turned onto Hummingbird Lane and I got so excited. It was so strange that just being back home could do that to me. Pam said she had hired a cleaning woman and she took care of the house once a week. The yard was being tended by a gardener and actually everything looked wonderful. She didn't tell me that she had it repainted and all the little broken down areas had been repaired. I had mixed emotions again, but the gifts I have been receiving were not frivolous, they were meaningful and lasting and I would be stupid if I didn't openly appreciate and accept them.

A strange car was in the driveway so I assumed it was the cleaning lady. It was a car that I always labeled a Granny car, because my Gran would have loved it. I opened the door and yelled "Hello is anyone here?"

I heard rustling upstairs and hoped the cleaning woman wasn't injured. I actually ran up the stairs to see if anyone was injured, because I really thought I heard something fall and then I heard something I didn't think I would ever hear in this house…..a baby was crying. Maybe the cleaning lady was younger than I thought. I don't know why I just envisioned her as a Granny type. Maybe she was babysitting and cleaning my house at the same time? "Hello, who is there? My name is Sookie Stackhouse and this is my house. I just wanted to introduce myself." Before I knew it a woman ran out of my old bedroom and ran right into me embracing me. She almost knocked me down and she was crying.

"Oh thank you God. Sookie I was so worried about you. The cleaning lady said she didn't know what happened to you. She just said that she was getting paid by automatic deposit and told if she harmed or took anything from this house she would suffer the consequences." It was Hadley. My long lost cousin Hadley had been staying in my house.

"Hadley are you okay? Where have you been honey? Your mom was worried sick about you. Have you been back to see her? Why did I hear a baby crying?" So many questions, but I hadn't seen her in over three years and I honestly thought she was dead until Pam told me about the stupid Vampire Queen's pet.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, but first I want to introduce you to my daughter. She is only a month old and her name is Adele. I wanted to name her after Gran because even though I didn't show it I loved her, I truely loved her very much. I didn't show anyone how much I loved them back then. I'm so sorry I was mean to you Sookie. You were such a good girl and I was tempted by everything. After I ran away from home my life turned to shit. I wanted to go back to mom, but I got involved in drugs and then I had to sell myself to support my habit. Please don't hate me Sookie! Addy has changed my life and I don't want to be bad any longer. I'm fucked no matter what I do. I have something to tell you and promise me you won't think I'm crazy…..okay?" I knew exactly what Hadley was going to tell me, but I wanted to meet my new cousin first. Hadley had been staying in my old bedroom and had it all set up with baby stuff.

"Don't tell me right now, can I hold her?" Hadley picked Addy up from the bed and handed her to me. I fell in love with her instantly. She was beautiful and I could totally understand how a mother could fall in love with her baby.

"She is so perfect Hadley. I'm so proud of you for having her and cleaning yourself up. Have you been to see your mother?" I asked Hadley, but saw a sad expression come to her face.

"I wanted to stay away from her for awhile, I really didn't think she would take me back, especially after I ran away and then I was pregnant. I saw what happened to the house next to her's and it fucking freaked me out. What happened? I thought it was the same people….er….things that are after me. I need to tell you Sookie. Please let me get this off of my chest. If anything happens to me I want you to take Addy. She's a really good baby and….." I stopped her from going on.

"Hadley I know about the Queen." Shocked as shit would be how to describe Hadley's face.

"How?" she asked, but I didn't know how to tell her without lashing out at her about Eric. I guess I still blamed her for my loss and I needed to gather my thoughts before I spoke.

I showed her my ring and she still had a questioning look on her face. "I am pledged to the most beautiful, sweet, caring man in this world who also happens to be a….vampire."

Hadley's eyes opened wide and I wasn't sure she was surprised or relieved that I knew about them. I went on, "I love him more than life and now he is being held captive by Sophie-Anne….the stupid, selfish vampire Queen. So yes I know about her and them. I met Eric three years ago after Gran broke her hip and have been in love with him ever since. He does not want me for his pet, if that is what you are thinking and he truly does love me. They are more than capable of love and I look forward to the day we can finally be married." Hadley kept trying to interrupt me but I went on. "Your stupid Queen is holding the love of my life captive because she thinks he has you hidden from her. Apparently our blood is addictive to vampires. Don't ask me why….that is just what my friend said. How did you get involved with vampires?" I asked her.

She looked down again and told me how she got picked by a vampire one night and how the Queen tasted her and went ape shit. She didn't understand the attraction, but then the Queen started to spoil her because she wanted to keep her for her pet. A couple of months went by and she realized she was pregnant. So did the Queen, apparently they can smell it. She told me she couldn't be glamoured, but she pretended she could so the Queen thought she had control over her. The Queen told her to go to her room for the day and not to leave until she came and got her. Hadley escaped that day and hid from the vampires. She decided to come and see Gran and when she found the house empty she figured it would be a good place to have her baby.

"Did you give birth here?" I asked her.

"Yes and no, but I wasn't alone. Your neighbor kept coming by and asking about you. He said his name was Nick Walker and he lived in the old Compton house. I told him you were probably away at school….because honestly that was where I figured you would be. You were always so smart. I went into labor one morning and I ran across the cemetery to his house. He was so sweet; he drove me to the hospital and stayed with me the entire time. If my life wasn't so fucked up, I could really go for him, but I don't want him to be involved any more than he is. He brought us home and has been checking on me everyday after he comes home from work. I like him Sookie. I think you would like him too. He makes me feel safe and he doesn't try things like all the men I have met. He respects me and doesn't ask about Addy's father. I have no idea who he is because I was a drug addict, whore and I never want Addy to find out. Promise me you won't tell her Sookie…please." She was crying uncontrollably and my heart went out to her. Nick must be the hunter that Eric warned us about. Actually he sounded okay. I guess I will just have to meet him and read his thoughts. I can't let anything happen to Hadley and Addy because they think she is linked to vampires. Also if Pam comes here looking for me, I don't want this hunter to hurt my best friend.

There was a knock at the door and Hadley and I looked at each other. "I'll answer it Sookie. It's daylight and it's probably Nick." She ran down the stairs and I heard her invite a man in. I decided it was now or never, so I too went down the stairs and now I had the shocked as shit look on my face.

"Oh, Nick this is my cousin Sookie. She has been away at school and she came by to visit me and Addy. Sookie this is our neighbor Nick Walker." Hadley did the introductions and I couldn't believe my eyes. Nick Walker was the same height and build as Eric and had long blond hair. His hair was curly and he had a mustache and a small beard. He looked like a Viking and if he hadn't been a vampire hunter, I could see him and Eric being warriors together. My mind wandered until I heard his voice and then I remember I needed to really listen to him. I needed to know that he was okay to be in my house and around my family. Protective Sookie was making herself known and I let down my shields as I shook his hand and said, "Good to meet you, thank you for all you have done for Hadley." Touching someone has always made their thoughts stronger and what I heard surprised me.

**A/N: That's it for today. Thank you for your comments, like I said they mean the world to me and also let me know that you are all still interested. Don't want to bore anyone or waste my finger strokes if this fic becomes boring. Anyway, next chapter Eric's point of view. What is Nick Walker thinking? What will Pam do to Hadley after knowing she may be the key to freeing Eric? Again, so many questions, tune in later and find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm really enjoying the response to this story, so thank you all for your alerts and opinions.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Eric:**

That first taste of Sookie's blood was enough to keep me attracted to only her for two years. I say taste, because I did not feed, I just licked a few cuts. I hardly call that an addiction! Sure I acted unlike myself and I had never seen my child so worried about me. The worry was unwarranted however, because before that night I was at a crossroads in my long life. I had accomplished everything that I set out to do. I had more money than I'm sure the Federal Government has borrowed through the years and women threw themselves at me. I had no more purpose, no drive, and no reason to continue. Meeting the sun soon became a recurrent thought and I found myself wondering about the hereafter and if I still possessed a soul. In my human life, it would have been an honor to die in battle and be taken to Valhalla. I have done many things that humans may regard as a sin, but they were my nature. One cannot call a lion or a tiger a sinner when they are stalking their prey. When they viciously kill what they have hunted down, are they going to hell because they need to eat? Granted I have killed humans in my very distant past, but I was young and my master did not teach me. He actually encouraged me to kill. He was vicious and it was my inner human self that took over and gave me the strength to relearn my nature and become a vampire that had strength enough not to kill when I fed. I overcame my hunger when I fed and I was also able not to rape those who I fed from. That is why I am able to go many years without sex when necessary. I still need to feed, but Sophie-Anne doesn't know how little I actually need. I hope I can continue for as long as it takes for Pam to come up with a solution to our problem. The only thing I ache and yearn for is Sookie's smell and the feel of her warm skin when she wraps her arms around me in a loving embrace. She radiates so much love and kindness, I get lost in her. Her blood is secondary to me and her love is what I desire more than life.

Since my incarceration these past months I have done nothing but think about my long life. When my memories were lost to me, Sookie became my life. Our time together was so human. We watched movies together. We talked for hours and snuggled until Sookie's need for sleep took over. Her blood was indeed addictive and she unselfishly fed me asking nothing in return. Sophie-Anne has not been overly cruel, but the cruelty lies in my absence from Sookie. My memories returned and still she was the only memory I clung to. If I am addicted to her blood, than so be it because my life before her was meaningless. Now I have purpose. I must protect Sookie at all costs and I will give up my life before that crazy bitch gets her fangs into her. My child reassured me that she is well and attending school.

If I had a heart, it would be breaking in two right now. I have been away from her now for almost two years and still my mind is full of her. Sophie-Anne allows me a weekly call to Pam only because she hopes I will let something slip and give away my source. I can't believe how crazed my Queen became from her addiction. I was and still am lovesick, but never have I acted as she has. She feeds constantly, but gets no enjoyment from the humans she devours. There are times when she kills her meal out of pure hatred I suppose. What she does with the bodies, I do not know and I am sure Andre is beside himself. The only thing that I think of is she will not be able to continue killing without drawing attention to our kind. I tried to warn her about what I heard from the hunters, but she was too far gone to care. At least Andre is doing his best in finding clean food for her, but the hunters will notice the deaths and eventually try to taint the blood as they did before I lost my memory.

I am not entirely a prisoner in the sense that she allows me to attend court on a nightly basis. She even seeks my opinion at times. I know Andre sees it, but the Queen cannot see how well I am holding up and that I show no signs of withdrawals. I convinced Andre that I prefer males and when I cannot hold out any longer he will bring me a young man to feed on. All of my meals have been glamoured because even though the plans are in the works, we have not yet come out of the coffin, so to speak. Japan has been aware of our existence for hundreds of years and has finally come up with a blood substitute that can sustain our kind. At first they marketed it to the entire world as a blood substitute for humans, when the human supply was not available. It didn't need as much care as human blood so it seemed only logical that our Council would make a decision soon as to whether or not we would reveal ourselves to the world.

Pam still reassures me that Sookie is doing well and will be attending LSU in the Fall. She wants to become a grade school teacher, because that is where she can make a difference in their lives. She never mentioned her desire to teach young humans, but I think it is a very good fit for her. I stare at my wedding band and dream of the day we can once again be together. My selfishness still will not allow me to set her free and if Pam is truthful, Sookie's feelings have not changed towards me. The only thing that worries me is that I sense something from my child. She is hiding something from me through the bond we share. Honestly I don't need another worry, my thoughts of Sookie take precedence and I am sure those thoughts are what have gotten me this far.

**Sookie:**

My application to LSU was accepted and I will be attending in the fall. Since Hadley and I have taken turns raising Addy, my dormant love for children has surfaced. Who knew what a wonder a child's mind possessed. She changes daily and learns at such a rapid rate that we cannot keep up with her. I remember the first day I met her, my love flowed instantly just as my love for Eric continues deep in my soul.

I was reluctant to tell Pam about my discovery that afternoon, but I wanted our relationship to be built on honesty so when I returned home that evening I approached her after she rose from her daily rest.

"Pam, I have something to tell you. First I want you to know that you are my best friend and my love for Eric has not weakened. I drove my new car today, thank you very much." I began but Pam was Pam and…

"Well it's about time and 'You're welcome' I knew you would finally come around and realize that you were driving a white trash, bum fuck, piece of shit car and no _best friend_ of mine should be caught dead, or alive in your case, driving it." She of course couldn't help herself with her snarky remarks.

"Can I continue?" I asked. Pam nodded so I took a deep breath and continued with what I had to say hoping she would not do something drastic.

"Anyway I drove to school and since I only had one class I thought I would take a drive to the farmhouse." Pams eyes got huge and before she started to lay into me I put up my hand to silence her. "Don't get your panties or thong in your case, in such a fucking uproar. I'm a big girl and I can read minds remember?" I continued. "Thank you so much Pam for fixing up my house, it means a lot to me. Anyway, I noticed a car was parked in front of the house so I assumed it was the cleaning lady. I heard a noise upstairs and I ran up to see what it was and to introduce myself. Now don't get mad…..okay?" I continued with my story, but knowing Pam I needed to continually check her madness meter. "Anyway to make a long story short, my cousin Hadley was there and we had a wonderful reunion. Also….she has a beautiful baby girl and if you are considering giving her up for Eric, I won't allow it. I will give myself up before that happens….do you understand?"

Surprisingly Pam didn't get mad. I could tell her wheels were spinning in her had, but other than that she didn't have a fit. "So you say Hadley was there with a baby? Apparently Sophie-Anne didn't give her any blood, or she would have found her there and you would have been in more trouble than you already are. I understand your reluctance to give her up Sookie, but who do you love more?"

"It has nothing to do with who I love more. It has to do with what is right and wrong. It is wrong that that bitch Queen wants to keep any human regardless whether or not she is my cousin. It is wrong that she is punishing Eric for no reason other than her selfish needs are not being met. I will not allow her to have either and if what you say is true about Eric, he is not in any danger. My cousin however, would be in danger and I will not separate a mother from her child. Pam, I understand that you probably don't like babies, but I think that even you would fall in love with my cousin. She is so beautiful." Even though I couldn't read Pam's mind, I knew what I said could happen and perhaps she is more human than she lets on.

"One more thing…..and once again hold your madness until I finish." Pam pretended to zip up her mouth because I knew she really wanted me to continue. "I met the hunter that Eric warned us about. The only thing is, I don't believe him to be a threat. Not only is he a sweet, caring man, I believe that his need to hunt vampires is misguided. He was a very good broadcaster and he was thinking that I reminded him of his baby sister and that she was drained when she was very young. After that he decided to dedicate his life to killing all vamps and I believe that we can change his mind and you are going to help me do that." Pam frowned at me and started to shake her head. "No fucking way my friend. He is probably one of those fanatic bastards just like the terrorists that kill a shitload of innocent people in God or Allah's name just to avenge the death of a child or spouse."

"No Pam, I swear he is different. He will surprise even you. I thought about this on the ride back home and I know we can all work together. He is in love with my cousin. He hasn't said anything yet and I see how he looks at Addy. He reminds me so much of Eric it is uncanny. He is tall with a similar build and his hair is blond with curls. His eyes are a different blue, but the sincerity of his actions is evident. He was there for Hadley when she gave birth and he checks in on them every day. He wants to make a move, but he thinks she is not interested in him and wonders if she has a husband somewhere. Hadley on the other hand has cleaned up her act and seems to be a good mother. She apologized for being mean to me and said that if anything happened to her, she wanted me to take Addy. She is attracted to Nick, the hunters name is Nick Walker by the way, but she feels like she doesn't deserve him. I need to get them together and then you and I can convince him to work with us. Another thing I got from him is that something is going on at some red neck church in Dallas. They seem to be joining forces with the hunters and they are thinking about stopping the vampires from coming out. The only reason I got all of this from him is if I touch someone, I can read stored thoughts and not just current ones. That's how I can tell he is good inside. So Pam where do we start?" I knew she would help me, she's not stupid and I knew from living with her she trusted my judgement. So that's when it began the marriage of sorts of the vampire and the hunter.

**Eric:**

My last call to Pam was a strange one. She said she had acquired a new partner regarding our assets and I would be pleased with him. What the fuck was that cryptic shit! Now I am worried about Sookie. I need to be there to protect her. I need her so fucking bad I'm going nuts here. The only thing that has brought me some solace is that the Queen is better. She almost seems normal and Andre tells me she has found a substitute for Hadley. She still wants Hadley, but her substitute actually tastes more pure and she is going to keep him or her until the person dies. Apparently the person is not youthful and perhaps does not have too many years left. The Queen will not turn him or her because she will not be able to feed after that and that is what she wants more than another child. Andre said she is pleased with my progress and that I am probably not addicted anymore…..so I will be freed soon. He didn't know when, but the news of my freedom brings me more joy than I thought I could feel. He said that the Queen had many stipulations to my freedom and that I would meet my final death if they were not followed. What the fuck?

**A/N: Partnership? What the hell are we talking about? What are the stipulations? When will Eric be freed and who is this mysterious replacement for Hadley? Once again thanks for your comments and stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Sookie:**

I couldn't believe that Pam had agreed to try and create a partnership with Nick. She hadn't even met him and she was taking my word that he was an okay guy. I realize how difficult it is for anyone to trust that I can read the things I do from another's mind, but I just can. I've been doing it since I can remember and even though it drove me nuts at times, Gran reassured me it would come in handy in my adult life. Maybe this is a handy time. Maybe Gran in her infinite wisdom could foresee the dilemma I was now in. What I need to do is just settle down and figure out how to get the love of my life back. I certainly feel for the spouses of those in the armed forces. Hopefully for them absence does make the heart grow fonder. I know for a fact in my case I'm so damned fond of Eric right now I could scream. At least I'm done with my baby ranting and wishing I were dead without my Eric shit. I do believe that Sookie Stackhouse has gotten a little Ninja and I'm ready to fight for the one I love.

I have to admit that after researching the act of mourning I definitely went through the five stages.

**Denial and Isolation**: I didn't want to admit that he was gone. I still felt his presence throughout the farmhouse. I refused to leave the house for weeks even when Pam pressured me to come to Shreveport to live with her.

**Anger**: All of a sudden I got so pissed off at everyone, including Pam. The fact that a stupid Queen was keeping the love of my life prisoner because she wanted him to give me up or find my drug addict cousin just enraged me. I wanted to find her and put a stake in her fucking undead heart.

**Bargaining**: I kept telling myself that if only I would have not given Eric so much of my blood then he wouldn't have healed so fast and he would still be here. Then I thought perhaps I should just have Pam take me to the Queen and we could bargain for his freedom, but then I knew he would be super pissed at me for trying that.

**Depression**: As time went by I tried to go on with my life the way it was before Eric was in it. I couldn't do it. I finally went to Pam's house to live and all I did was cry and I never got up and got ready to go anywhere. I would even forget to take a shower until Pam threw me in one night.

**Acceptance:** The last time she threw me in the shower she yelled at me and told me that if Eric saw me like this he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. She was right, so from that day forward I decided to improve myself. I had been a child when I met him and when he returned to me I would be a desirable, intelligent, hot as fuck woman. He deserved that and I was going to give it to him.

I found that if I made up different scenarios about Eric's absence I was able tolerate my life. I would imagine that instead of Eric being punished and kept prisoner, I pretended that he was on an assignment in Europe and would be gone for a few years. Sometimes I envisioned him as a Marine in Iraq or a Secret Service Agent in Europe. It worked those first two years because I realized that I had a lot of growing up to do. College was the best thing for me and after helping Hadley with Addy, I found I was good with children and actually loved teaching her. Hadley was a good mother, but just didn't know how to begin to teach a child the necessary skills she would need in life. I think she was of the opinion that they would just learn through osmosis and she would not have to do any kind of teaching. She kept her fed and in clean clothes, but panicked whenever Addy would ask 'why mommy?' She had no patience, so I became Addy's life coach, so to speak and I loved it.

I knew something was a brewing each time I would come in contact with Nick. He had continued his meetings in Dallas and I could tell that he didn't like what was going on. Apparently the Reverend Steve Newlin was a conniving, money hungry leach and the secret organization that Nick belonged to had made a mistake by aligning themselves with such a person. He was frustrated because he had no voice. I could tell he was becoming conflicted about how he felt about vampires. With the help of Nick's partner Andreas, who I found out was from Jamaica, the church was holding quite a few vampires prisoner in Dallas awaiting the 'Great Reveal'. They were planning on burning them at the stake a few days after the vampires revealed themselves blaming them for the abduction and deaths of missing children around the nation. They were going to prove that God did not approve of the demon vampires and of course Steve Newlin would become a hero. The organization Nick belonged to would remain a secret society and not claim alliance with the church which was being renamed The Fellowship of the Sun.

I finally had to be a matchmaker for Nick and Hadley because neither one of them had any balls when it came to their feelings for each other. Nick was a wonderful father figure to Addy and her first word was not Mamma or Dada, it was Ne Ne for Nick. I watched him hold her and play with her and wondered how Eric would be with a child. I knew he had children in his human life and whenever I looked at Nick and Addy together I would envision Eric with her.

One late afternoon Nick did not come by as he usually did and Hadley started to panic. He usually told her when he would be out of town on 'business' but this time he didn't mention any trip. She begged me to go and check on him. At first I told her that maybe he had a life and didn't want to spend every night here with her. She started to cry when I said that and said that she really cared for him, but didn't want to complicate his life with her history. I finally had enough of her stupidity. I just decided to come right out with it and tell her about my disability and what I had been hearing from Nick.

"Hadley, sit your ass down and listen to me. Don't say a word or whine about your fucked up life. I have problems of my own and if I didn't love you so much I would have sent you packing to that bitch Queen when I first found you here. She has the only person that I have or will ever love and it's all because of you. So here goes, I can read the thoughts of others. I know everything about you, what you were like before you ran away and how you are in love with Nick. Also, I know for a fact that he is in love with you too….so do something about it already! One more thing you need to know about Nick and it's really important because it involves my relationship with vampires. Nick had a sister and she was drained by a vampire when she was only 13 years old. He swore to avenge her death and has been a member of a secret society called 'Hawthorn' since he was 17 years old. From what I can get from his mind he hasn't really killed too many yet, but he has been hunting for awhile now. His organization is making stupid alliances with a religious organization in Dallas and they are starting to use chemicals to combat vampires. Pam has told me and I have heard Nick's thoughts, that vampires are going to reveal themselves to humans. They are tired of living in the shadows and pretending to be human. You saw first hand how they are Hadley, there are good vamps and very bad ones and they can't just be bundled up into one group. There are human rapist, thieves and murderers and we don't believe that everyone is capable of those crimes do we?" Hadley nodded in agreement. "We have to convince him somehow that all vamps are not bad and you need to confess to him how you feel. I promise you he will not think badly of you. He has found happiness here with you and Addy and I for one want to get him on my side."

"Holy shit, Sookie. You mean you have been reading my mind all these years?"

"Yes….mostly…I can put up shields to stop receiving thoughts. Try to imagine how it feels to go into a store or a classroom and everyone's thoughts are bombarding your brain. It's like those old movies that show a large radio antenna receiving waves of voices. That's how it feels to me. For my own sanity I had to learn how to shut the waves of thoughts out. Now I can control who I hear and when I want to hear thoughts. So to answer your question, I only listen when I think it's necessary."

"So Nick is a Vampire Slayer? Sookie, since you know how I feel….what do I do? I think he's so hot and I've actually never been around a man who is so kind and sweet. Now that I know about his bad ass side, I'm even more in love with him. You help me hook up with him and I will help you get him on our side…okay?" Ever the bargaining Hadley, I put out my hand and said…"Deal!"

After our brief conversation, I complied with Hadley's wishes and walked through the cemetery toward the old Compton house. I actually hadn't been here since Pam and I found Eric laying in the front yard with blood all over him. Nick's car was parked in front and I noticed that someone had been doing a little remodeling. It didn't look so run down. I actually thought whoever did the work, was doing a great job. The style of the house was antebellum and the contractor was staying true to that period. My Gran used to tell me stories about William Compton, old man Compton's grandfather or uncle or something like that, who fought in the civil war and died a hero. His widow and his two children lived in the house after he failed to return. It was a very sad period in our American history. Many of the old homes that were constructed before the Civil War were damaged and never rebuilt. For some reason this one survived and it makes me happy to see that it is being restored.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. Maybe he was sleeping, but it was almost dark and I just couldn't see Nick keeping vampire hours. I paced the porch for a few minutes deciding what to do and then I saw dried blood in front of the door. I retraced my steps towards Nick's car and opened the driver's side door. Holy fuck! The driver's seat was full of blood and the steering wheel looked like it had started its period. What the hell happened to Nick? Not being one to shy away from conflict or confrontation I marched up to Nick's front door and tried the door knob. It wasn't locked, but that wasn't strange, because we back woods country bumpkins never locked our doors. We are a trusting sort.

I walked in and followed the drops of blood up the stairs to what I assumed was a bedroom door. I slowly opened it and called "Nick are you home?"

I heard heavy panting and decided to turn the light on and there he was laying on a king sized bed. He had his arm wrapped with what looked like a white sheet and his pants were ripped revealing scratched and contused legs. His t-shirt was bloody and it looked like he had been in a vicious battle with a bear or a lion. Since I knew his profession, I knew he had probably fought a vampire and just barely made it home before he passed out from loss of blood. I did the only thing I could…..I called my best friend Pam.

The thing that I admire most about vampires is not their strength or their beauty. I admire the fact that in their long life they are able to continue to learn. Their minds are amazing and they can remember everything. By the time we humans reach our 70's and 80's we are physically feeble and some human's minds don't even work anymore. By the time we realize the importance of knowledge and appreciate life, we are ready to kick the bucket. Vampires on the other hand can continue to learn at an enhanced speed and retain all that they have learned. They are physically able to continue on with life with a mind like a computer. My best friend Pam was only 200 years old compared to my Eric's 1,000 years, but she was well read and knew just about everything there is to know about first aid and medicine. When she was human she pretended to be a nurse, so she made her fantasies into reality by learning everything about being a doctor.

I called her and she was there in less than a half an hour. Hadley ran over when I didn't return and I yelled at her for leaving Addy alone in the house. Like I said, she just doesn't think. Pam picked Nick up and rushed him to our house. She had brought some of her stash of donor blood thinking that if she gave him her blood after such a loss, she might accidently turn him. Hadley and I changed his bloody clothes and washed most of the blood off of him. Hadley was beside herself, because like my Eric, Nick had a beautiful body. He wasn't as big as Eric in the man parts, but substantial as far as I was concerned. Evidently Hadley thought so too and I could hear her gasp. Pam checked Nick's wallet to see if he had a blood type card anywhere and thank the Lord he did. Her stash included all blood types and she brought three bags of each. She quickly started the transfusion process and when she thought he had enough, she bit her wrist and placed it up to his mouth. Hadley screamed, "Don't make him a vampire!"

"Hadley, honey it will only heal him. Unknown to most people and you can't breathe a word; vampire blood can heal just about anything." Her eyes got wide and she looked at Pam in a way that could only be described as astonishment.

Nick quickly regained consciousness and as he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the three of us. "Hadley what… where am I? I was at home and…..why am I in your house?"

I answered him by explaining how we got worried about him and how I found him. He seemed to be coherent enough to understand how bad he really was. I explained about giving blood and then…..I knew I had to tell him….Nick, I want you to meet my best friend Pam. She was the one who brought the blood and healed you."

"Thank you so much Pam." Nick said as he started to move the arm that had been bleeding profusely. "I really thought I was worse off than this. It seems I'm fine."

"What happened?" I asked, knowing full well that he must have been in a battle of sorts.

"I got in a bar fight. I rarely drink, so someone must have made a rude comment or something to me and I went ape shit and got into a fight. Broken beer bottles and all!" he thought he was convincing as he spoke, but I saw exactly what happened. One of the vampires that Steve Newlin was incarcerating broke out and killed one of Nick's partners. Apparently they have a few of them in Louisiana too. Nick fought hard but was unable to get him. He got in his car to follow him, but lost him in the night. He realized how injured he was so he drove all the way home before he passed out.

"Pam, if you are Sookie's best friend, how come I haven't met you yet?" Nick kept staring at her trying to figure out exactly who or what she was. I could hear his thoughts and he was smarter than I thought. He knew what she was, but was surprised that she was with us. He thought we were ignorant to the fact that she was a vampire.

Finally I spoke up, "Pam is very special to me and I am engaged to her _maker."_

"Her what?" he got it and realized that his life was over and Pam was going to kill him for all the vampires he had killed. He lunged at Pam, but of course Pam overpowered him and turned to me to ask what I wanted to do.

"Hold him nicely Pam while I talk to him." Then I turned to Nick to begin my sermon.

"Nick I know what you are. I am a telepath and I know you are in love with Hadley and Addy. For your information, she loves you too….thank you very much. That being said, you are smarter than I thought you were and you recognized right away that my best friend in the whole world is a vampire. She healed you and I am sure you would have died if she hadn't given you her blood." Nick spat on Pam and she showed more restraint than I thought possible. I continued. "If your sister had been kidnapped and murdered by a blond haired, blue eyed human man, would you dedicate your life to killing all blond haired, blue eyed men? Do you believe that all Muslims are terrorists? Do all preachers honestly want to spread the word of God? I could go on and on, but I think you understand where I am going with this. Since your sister was drained by a vampire when she was 13 years old we all feel your pain. We have all experienced pain and loss. My parents were killed by a drunk driver, but I'm not out following every drunk man who gets into a car. I don't want to kill every drunk driver. I would prefer to educate them and scare them into not driving and drinking. So you feel that you are in the right by joining 'Hawthorne'," Nick's eyes got huge. "And make your life's work to kill all vampires. You haven't learned anything in your life Nick. All vampires aren't murderers, just like all drunk drivers are not intending to kill innocent people. Wake your ass up and sever your ties with that vampire killing society. Join us because we could use your expertise. Think about it while Pam and I leave you and Hadley alone. Life is too short to let love pass you buy. I know…I know a lot of information in such a short period of time…but, like I said, our life is short." I said as I winked at Pam.

**A/N: Sorry no Eric this chapter. Next chapter Eric's POV and what are the Queen's stipulations and will she force him to go away? Will Nick join Pam and Sookie? I know you are all waiting for lemons. I promise you when these two finally get together, there will be more lemons than I even know how to write. Thanks again for your kind words.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Eric:**

I can't believe that my Lover is getting ready to graduate from LSU. I'm so proud of her and I will be surprising her with my presence. A normal woman would never have been able to live the way she has. I knew the night I caught her scent in the air that she was something special. She's matured into a beautiful, intelligent woman, but it's that smart mouthed 15 year old girl that my undead heart fell madly in love with. The thought of her was what helped me keep my sanity while being surrounded by the insane...

Two years had passed and I thought I was home free. After two years Andre assured me that the Queen had found a new pet and was pleased with my progress. She had stipulations for my release and I figured nothing could be worse from being away from Sookie. Pam continued to assure me without saying anything that my assets were growing and maturing. I was so proud of her. I know she was young when I fell in love with her, but during our time apart she was making the most of it. If Pam did talk about her she would say _her_ pet was attending college, or_ her _pet was more beautiful every day. It all seemed very innocent, but Sophie-Anne was always suspicious.

Before I knew it four more months had passed by and still no word about my release. My favorite holiday had arrived and for the past two years I have had to spend it here at Sophie-Anne's estate. She cares nothing for human holidays, so I don't dare mention it. I had just finished my weekly phone call to Pam who said she was going trick-or-treating with her pet. That was new, why would Sookie be going trick-or-treating? When the Queen summoned me to her day room, finally I thought my time had come to go home to my Sookie. As the doors opened and my presence was announced to the Queen I made my way toward a rather large lounge chair. The Queen was feeding on a mature looking woman. She looked familiar, but I just couldn't place her. Sophie-Anne finished feeding and as she stood up and licked the dripping blood from her mouth she introduced me to what I assumed to be her new pet.

"Ah….Eric, thank you for joining us. It is my pleasure to introduce you to my very special friend. You may know her…..you were, in fact her neighbor for awhile." My face stayed calm and collected, but inside I feared the worst. This was Sookie's Aunt Linda. Pam had glamoured her and her husband years ago after the explosion. Hopefully she had no recollection of Sookie or her Grandmother. As far as she knew she had a daughter that ran away from home and that was it. If it didn't work, this woman could ruin everything that I had been protecting for over two years.

"I'm very pleased to finally meet you Linda…..what was your last name?" I try to be cordial, but I fear the worst from Sophie-Anne. What if she has been playing me all this time? What if she knew all along about Sookie? Sorry, if that is proven to be true, Sophie-Anne will meet her final death as soon as my lover's name escapes her lips. She will not be allowed near her, let alone utter her name.

"I don't remember. I've been here for awhile and don't remember much. My Queen has been a God send. I lost my memories and when Sophie-Anne found me, she gave me a home. I love her very much. I'm sorry Eric I don't remember you. Sophie-Anne says I have a daughter, but I honestly can't tell you if that's true. For some reason I can remember something, perhaps a dog or a cat named Cookie or Pookie." If I had a heart it would be on the verge of an attack. She remembers Sookie's name, thank the Gods she can't place it. Hopefully Sophie-Anne has nothing.

All of a sudden Linda looks at my wedding band and she raises her eyebrows. "Oh my goodness Eric what a beautiful ring. It looks so familiar…..I just can't remember. Please forgive me." Linda needs to shut the fuck up. I'm sure Sookie did not return to her house after I was taken prisoner, but what if she did? Shit!

Sophie-Anne cocks one eyebrow and walks over to me. "Why Eric I actually hadn't noticed this ring these past years. If I'm not mistaken it looks like a braided wedding band. Who are you married to Eric?"

"It is from my human life. I have no wife. I only have one child and in my long life _never _had a pet." I hope my answer will be sufficient for this bitch.

"Andre! Come here my child. You need to see this ring. It looks quite old, I can see it must truly be from your human life, but why would you keep it. There was nothing in my human life that I felt worthy of this life." Sophie-Anne summons Andre. If he tries to take it from me, I swear I will kill him. It is all I have and I feel my fantasy heart pounding when I think of my future marriage to Sookie. He wouldn't be that cruel….would he?

Andre approaches and I actually think nothing of it. I'm assuming that my ring will be a topic of conversation for a very long time. Sophie-Anne was quite young when she was turned. She has only been a vampire for a little over five hundred years, but I noticed that since her addiction, she repeats herself and brings up the same fucking topics every night to discuss. I have no idea how she serves her court nightly. Andre helps her with just about everything and I believe it has taken a toll on his sanity. She has always been very close to her children. Andre has been her favorite and she regards him as her second in command. The twins Sigebert and Wybert are two very large, but stupid as fuck guards who Sophie-Anne trusts completely with her life.

Judging from the uninterested look on Andre's face I don't really think he will take it from me. It is all I have left besides my memories to remind me of Sookie. He approaches me and asks me to hold out my hand so he can see my ring. Faster than I can shield myself Andre pulls out his broad sword and..._more pain than I have felt in centuries..._I open my eyes as I hear something smash against the wall to the left of me. I still don't realize what has happened, I just know the pain is excruciating. Then it hits me. Then I realize what has just been done to me…Andre has chopped off my left hand. My undead heart is broken. The ring finger vein that I had imagined my heart connected to was on the floor and flopping around as if it were protesting its abrupt separation from my body. What would have caused Sophie-Anne to do this to me? Has she not made me suffer enough by keeping me prisoner?

I fell to my knees as the pain continued. Then I remember the ring. I cannot allow it to be put in the hands of a maniac. With my vampire speed I grab my severed hand and rip the ring from my finger. I grip it with my remaining right hand and I silently swear to guard it with my life. Before Sookie, I would have never given my life for a piece of jewelry. Now, this is not just a ring. It is a symbol of the love that I am suffering for and the one that Sookie is growing up for.

"Sophie-Anne what….why….I did nothing to deserve this?" Was all I could bring myself to utter. I wanted to call her a fucking cold blooded crazy as hell bitch. But I still needed my freedom and I didn't wish to die that night.

Just as if nothing happened she said, "It's just a ring Northman. Your hand will grow back. Don't be a fucking pussy over a piece of jewelry. You may keep it, since your finger won't be wearing one for awhile." She had the most evil smile on her face like she had just made a sick joke. "Before this….how do you say….pathetic show of pain, I was about to let you go out for an evening. I don't trust you and I still think you're hiding my Hadley. Since your stumpy hand looks like shit, I think it's safe for you to return to Pam for the evening and make arrangements for your assignment." I couldn't believe my ears. She was letting me go…..but what assignment?

"Your majesty, thank you for giving me this time to return home, but might I ask what is this assignment you speak of?" Now what kind of a sick, pathetic stunt was she pulling? Two and a half years of staying at this monstrosity she calls a palace just to be sent on an assignment. When will she get it through her retarded brain that I don't have her Hadley and she will never find out about my Sookie. I hate her and she does not deserve to be called Queen. If I ever get my ass out of here for good, I will make sure I make my feelings known to the Council. Now I need to kiss her ass so she allows me to leave.

"You may leave as soon as you wake from your daily rest tomorrow evening. Sigebert will accompany you and you must return to the palace before the sun rises. If that is not enough time, perhaps we can arrange for Wybert and Sigebert to go visit your child. Perhaps she would like to come and stay here at the palace too." With each perhaps, Sophie-Anne's voice got louder. "Perhaps you can sign all of your assets over to me, which I think I will make you do if you double cross me Northman! Now say goodnight to my pet and enjoy your freedom." Sophie waved her hand as if to tell me to leave and I did just that.

I rose before the sun set and I found myself acting like a child on Christmas morning. I pray that Sookie is with Pam. I regret that I have not been there for her and hope that she hasn't given up on me.

**Sookie:**

Pam informed me that Halloween was Eric's favorite holiday. Once in a while I would ask Pam to cuddle with me before I retired for the evening and we would have one of our 'tell me a story about Eric' nights. We both missed him so much and if we talked about him we felt like he was okay and would return to us soon. She got really excited when she told me that they would always have a huge party at one of their clubs and invite all of their vampire acquaintances. Since Eric was Sheriff of Area 5, all who resided in that area were usually invited. Sadly the only humans that attended were the pets of the guests or a hastily acquired meal for the evening. She said that Eric usually went all out and served a very expensive Royalty Blend blood and the costumes were usually magnificent. Vampires never do anything in a small way.

Since I was a loner I never got invited to any party, let alone a Halloween party. Gran would take me into town to go trick-or-treating, but that would be it. I look forward to the day that Eric is released and we can enjoy all of the holidays together. This Halloween, however is so exciting because we are all taking Addy trick or treating.

After convincing Nick, the big bad vampire hunter….ha ha….that all vampires were not evil murderers of children, he decided to join forces with Pam and I in trying to get rid of the evil bitch Queen, Sophie-Anne. Also the thought of losing Hadley and Addy was a huge bargaining chip for Pam and me. Nick was so in love with Hadley and confessed that he didn't know if he could ever be away from Addy. He had fallen so deeply in love with Hadley's child that even Hadley was jealous at times.

We all decided that Hadley and Addy would be safest living with Nick in the old Compton house. Nick was a carpenter by day and continued his association with Hawthorn without letting on that he had now joined forces with a vampire. His goal in continuing was to help let Pam know what the Fellowship of the Sun was planning, so she could in turn put the kibosh on their plans. The "Big Vampire Reveal" was weeks away and Nick was able to find out the identities of the vampires they were planning to burn. Some of the vampires they had imprisoned and were planning on burning at the stake, were newly made vampires. Two of the girls in Dallas were under 20 years old in their human lives and had only been made vampire two years ago. That would explain how easily they had been caught.

Nick had become horrified to find out that Steve Newlin had actually joined forces with an evil vampire that did not wish for their presence to be known. He had been randomly creating young, ravenous vampires to cause dissent between humans and vampires. He did not train his children and they killed without thought. The vampire chose young men and women under twenty years and allowed them to roam the streets of Dallas.

The plan was that they would burn the imprisoned ones at the stake after the reveal and then they would hunt the remaining children down to prove to mankind that they were the saviors of the human race and all vampires were evil. Nick got to know one of the young women named Jessica and felt sorry for her. She could have been his sister. Instead of being drained, his sister could have been turned by an evil vampire and used by a religious zealot for the soul purpose of power and money. The more he looked into his own organization, he saw that most of the members were there for the same misguided reasons he had been.

Since all of us knew that there were evil vampires in this world, we also had to devise a plan to infiltrate Sophie-Anne's estate and rid the world of her and her children. Nick was desperately trying to acquire the chemicals that were used against Eric the night his house was blown up. Once they were acquired, either Hadley or I would be the one to surrender ourselves to the nut sack Queen.

Tonight we were not going to think about vampire hunters or crazy queens or asshole preachers. Tonight our little Addy was dressed up like a cute little fairy princess and we were going trick-or-treating in the neighborhood where Pam and I had been living. The houses were all upscale and looked like they would have some good treats. We had just left the front door of the tenth house and Addy's bag was already getting full. Addy, Hadley and I were dressed as Faries, Nick was dressed as a werewolf and I teased Pam about looking like a whore. Addy had just jumped into my arms and whispered in my ear, "I love you sweetness."

I gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered back, "And I love you too sweeter-ness." She started to giggle and just as I handed her to Nick, Pam and I fell to the ground writhing in pain. Pam's pain subsided, but my left hand hurt so bad I thought I had been hit by a poison dart. The only thing I could comprehend from Pam was…."Eric, oh my God what have they done?"

Pam lifted me up, but I continued to cry in pain and whatever was happening in the rest of the world started fading. Before I knew it the pain in my hand was so bad I lost consciousness.

**Eric:**

I missed Halloween again, but I am anxious to see why Pam and Sookie went trick-or-treating. Sookie must have more influence on my child than I thought possible. I can see her going out and hunting humans for a quick 'treat-glamour-and be on your way', but going from house to house for candy…no I still can't see it.

I have a leather glove on my left hand so I don't scare my child. I am sure she felt my pain, but I hope she has not mentioned anything to Sookie. She needs not know about the cruelty Sophie-Anne possesses.

Sigebert and I arrive in front of the house that Pam has been living in with Sookie. I ask Sigebert to stay outside and guard the front door. Even though he is with me to prevent me from escaping, he dutifully follows my orders and I open the door and yell for Pam.

"Pam, where are you? Show yourself, I don't have much time and we have much to discuss." I continue from room to room and Pam is nowhere to be found. I head to my day chamber and punch in the code. The door swings open and Pam rushes to kneel in front of me. "Master I am so sorry. What did she do to you? We are going to kill her, just be patient."

"What are you talking about?" I look to my bed and there is the love of my long life sleeping like an angel. I drop to my knees and cry at the sight of her. I need to lie with her. I need to feel her warmth again and lose myself in her softness and wetness. I don't care if I am missing a hand. I have placed my ring on the chain that holds my Thor's Hammer and it will be next to my heart until my lover can place it on my new finger.

"Pam leave us. I have missed you, but you know the extent of my love for Sookie and if I just have this one night, I need to hold her. I appreciate all that you have done for me and Sookie and we have much to discuss. Just give me some time with her and then you need to return to my chamber so we can devise a plan. The Queen is sending me away and I don't know how long it will be. I love you Pam." I had to tell her. I never say those words to her and since Sookie, I have realized that it needs to be said.

She looked at me in shock, but then she turned around and went back out the door to leave Sookie and I alone. Before she closed the door she whispered, "I love you too Eric and I love Sookie very much. She's been like a gift to me and I'm grateful to you for allowing me to get to know her. I need to tell you about Addy…..but you visit with Sookie first. She needs you badly right now. Master, she felt your pain. I didn't think you had started your bond yet, but she continues to feel your pain. Please help her." With that Pam shut the door behind her. I quickly removed my clothes and slowly crawled to the center of the bed and lay down behind her spooning her body. I begin to slowly, reverently kiss her neck worshipping her as I whisper in her ear, "Lover, please wake up. I need you so bad."

**A/N: Not much time Sookie….wake up! Where is the Queen going to send Eric. Who will infiltrate the Queen's estate….Sookie or Hadley? Stay tuned. **

**Thank you again all you valued readers and reviewers. I love all your reviews and I do answer each and every one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There…now I have finished 'The Reunion' and I don't feel like I have a neglected child begging for food or needing a bath. So here is the next chapter and 'Wake up a little Sookie, Wake up.' (I am sure you all too young to recognize the song I am referring to.) **

**Chapter 10:**

**Sookie:**

Evidently Pam had carried me back to our house and placed me in Eric's day chamber. Pam insisted that since it wasn't possible for me to keep vampire hours, I was not allowed to sleep or spend any nighttime hours in the main house. We lived in constant fear that the Queen would eventually figure out who Eric had been feeding on and come for me. Hadley was also constantly worried that the Queen would find her and take her away from the happiness that she had finally found with Nick.

The pain was so unbearable in my left hand I actually threw up. Pam assured me that the pain I was feeling was not mine. Hard as it was for me to take, she told me that the Queen had apparently hurt Eric and she and I both felt his pain. Her pain had already disappeared, but mine continued throughout that night and the next day. Pam informed me that since my pain was actually Eric's she could not heal me with her blood. The only suggestion was that I take a valium. Her theory was that if I just relaxed, perhaps I would subconsciously forget about the pain.

I spent the entire next day whining like a baby and since Pam was dead for the day, I walked down to the lower sleeping chambers, took the damn valium and lay down on the bed. Before I knew it I was out like a light and the pain was apparently gone.

I could feel the drug wearing off late that evening as I thought I heard Eric's voice begging me to wake up. I had dreamed of him every night since the first night I met him, but this seemed real. Perhaps because of the drugs, I was hallucinating and I just couldn't help myself. Dream Eric would have to do tonight, as I continued to miss my Eric more than I thought possible.

"Wake up Sookie…..please Lover….we don't have very long and I want to touch you. I need to hold you and feel you if only for tonight." Eric whispered into my ear as I felt the part of his body that made me instantly wet, pushed up against my butt cheeks. As he whispered I felt his cool breath as he pleaded for me to wake up.

"Eric, I dream about you every night, but this feels so good. I want you to make love to me tonight. Even if this is only a dream, I crave you Eric, I love you Eric. Touch me where it feels so good….please." I begged dream Eric.

"Lover, I have waited for you for over two years. I won't last long and I want you to feel everything that I do to you. Wake up…..this is not a dream." Eric persisted and finally I opened my eyes and looked around the dark room. I was wide awake and I still felt Eric's cool, hard body pressed against my back. The pain in my hand returned and I grabbed it as I tried to suppress a whine..

"You must take my blood and I yours. If the bitch Queen checks my blood, I don't care I will not give you up!" Eric continued to press his manhood into my back as I in turn pressed my rear into him. We created a very sensual rhythm with our movements and before I knew it Eric bit into his wrist and begged me to feed. I took his right hand and couldn't help myself from kissing the skin around the two red fang marks that were dripping blood. I licked the marks at first, but as the blood touched my tongue I became ravenous and started sucking hard and strong. His blood tasted so amazing. I actually didn't remember the taste the first time because I had been unconscious. But now with each swallow, I was floating with no pain and calmness overtook me. Eric couldn't help himself as I tilted my neck to him and he licked the protruding vein before he bit down. It wasn't vicious or hard. As we both fed on each other I could feel myself cumming. I sensed that Eric was missing something on his body, but hadn't actually looked at him yet. As we fed we continued humping each other and soon Eric stopped sucking and I heard him say "Fuck Sookie…..that feels so good. I missed you so much" and he came all over my back as I put my finger to my clit and came hard too.

After we fed and both experienced mutual orgasms we were utterly and completely turned on. I had so many questions for him, but couldn't bring myself to ask him as I turned around and we once again began pushing our bodies into each other. I placed my arms around his neck and peppered kisses all around his beautiful face. I had missed him so much. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my short life and I truly felt like he was mine alone. He had professed his love to me and asked me to be his bonded wife. I continue to wear his ring and as I began kissing down his neck I got to his Thor's Hammer, but there was something else on the chain. I opened my eyes and looked closely and behind the Hammer was his wedding ring. Why was it around his neck and not on his left hand? What would cause him to take the ring off of the finger that he swore jump started his dead heart?

I continued down his body without asking him what I wanted to know. I didn't want to spoil this moment. I had never kissed Eric's manhood, he had only taught me to use my hand to bring him pleasure. Tonight I wanted it all. Tonight I didn't care how old I was or if Eric might be gone when the Sun rose. Tonight I was his and I wanted all of him. I slowly worked my way down his chest kissing and licking as I reached his right nipple. I fluttered my tongue on his right one and then gave the same amount of attention to his left nipple. My hand began to rub his flat muscular stomach and I marveled at how hard his muscles were in contrast to the soft hair above and around his manhood. As my hand surrounded his huge, hard as a rock gracious plenty, I was home again. I felt safe and sound and our connection was strong. Perhaps the blood contributed to my strong feelings, but I didn't care they were the best feelings I have ever or will ever have. I began to pump with my hand up and down and as a small amount of precum formed on the mushroom tip, I bent to lick it off. Eric moaned very loudly and I said, "You are so hard for me lover." I knew I sounded like him, but that was my intention. I could feel his chest growl as he tried to suppress a laugh. He was amused by my comment, but that would not take away from his pleasure. As my mouth began to open up as large as I could make it I was able to move up and down on the top part of him. Since I got a glimpse of Nick's manhood, being reacquainted with Eric's only made me realize how big he actually was. There was no comparison and I thought either I was a very lucky woman, or I was in store for a whole lot of pain. Either way I was ready for him.

"Even though that feels amazing, Lover, if you are indeed ready to be mine completely I need to prepare you." I looked up and he had a bloody tears in his eyes.

"What is wrong Eric? Honey I love you and please make love to me." I reassured him but he continued to tear up as he lifted me with one hand. Then I realized that he had been using only his right hand. I slowly ran my hand down his left arm until I felt a leather glove that covered his hand. It was very tight and as I lowered my hand and felt the glove, there was no hand or fingers.

"Oh my God Eric! I am going to kill that fucking bitch. I know you have endured so much while you've been away, but this is too much. She is using you to get to Hadley and that will never happen. She is safe, plus Pam and I are deeply in love with her little girl." I confessed to Eric as he flinched at the fact that I knew where Hadley was.

"You know where Hadley is?" Eric asked, but he wasn't upset. I feared he would forget about making love and possibly change my opinion of him by turning Hadley in for his own freedom.

"Yes I found her at Gran's over two years ago. She had a beautiful little girl and Pam and I are her godmothers. You can't take them to the Queen….please Eric….we have a plan. After what she has done to you, she will not live. I realize you are only being a good vampire by condoning her cruelty, but I don't have to and I won't. Mark my word, I am not the same little girl you knew the night you pledged your love to me. Now where were we?" I knew he would not hurt Hadley and I needed him inside of me. I had a feeling deep inside that was begging for him.

After finding out about his hand it all made sense to me. My pain was Eric's, but now that we shared blood, I was fine and I wanted him now.

Eric bit his finger and as a little blood trickled down he slowly rubbed my clit and then spread the blood around my opening. He pushed a bloody finger deep inside of me as I bucked forward into his finger. The feeling of his finger inside me was what I craved. There were so many nerves inside that began to throb with pleasure and I could feel the build up again. He inserted two fingers all the while pushing his cock into my thigh.

I grabbed his cock and started pumping again and whispered, "I love you Eric, I need your hard, beautiful cock inside me now."

"He pulled out his finger and licked his blood and my juices from it as he reverently laid me on my back. It amazed me that he could hover over me with just one hand and the gloved wrist that remained. I took the initiative and placed him at my opening and he asked, "Are you sure Lover? I have the strength to stop, but I don't wish to."

"I am more than ready for you." I whispered as he lowered his mouth to mine for a toe curling kiss.

Before I could say anything else he slowly pushed into me. It didn't even hurt when it hit the barrier that I assumed was my hyman. I had never had a vaginal examination by a doctor and Eric had never put his finger in me. Apparently my hyman was still in tact, but as he pushed there was absolutely no pain. He slowed and looked into my eyes as to question if I was still doing okay. I nodded and he pushed on through. It did not hurt at all in fact the more he filled me the better it felt. I began to pant and beg Eric to move faster. He looked at me astonished at my enthusiasm. "Please Eric…..harder it really doesn't hurt."

That was all he needed as he moved in and out. I could tell that the strain of his left wrist was bothering him, even though vampires don't really feel pain. He was indeed weaker and favored that side. While we were still attached he flipped me on top of him as he sat against the headboard of the bed. We were now facing each other and I couldn't have been happier. I began to move at my own pace and I think I actually surprised Eric at my boldness.

"If we share blood one more time we will be bonded lover. Apparently our first blood exchange years ago bound us. Do you want to continue our bond?" Eric asked as my breasts began to bounce with each lunge.

"Yes please….yes my love….do it!" was all I could get out.

"It is more pleasurable if we are sharing an orgasm. Are you close lover?" he asked.

More pleasurable? Oh my God how can anything be more pleasurable than this? "I am Eric…please do it."

Eric told me to bite into his neck. At first I didn't think I could do it. I bit as hard as I could and as I felt his blood again trickle down my throat, my lady parts began that build up again. Eric bit into me at the same time and as we fed we both came at the same time. We experienced wave after wave of pleasure together. The love that we both had inside of us became a combined feeling. The pleasure continued as we fed and I could feel Eric as if he were a part of me. We stopped feeding as I collapsed again Eric's chest. We stayed connected for a very long time as we embraced each other as if it were our last embrace.

"We are truly one now lover. Please forgive me, but we need to talk and I have to leave before the sun rises. All I ask is wait for me and don't do anything stupid in my absence. We will have our Happily Ever After, I promise.

**A/N: Now they need to talk. How will Eric react to Nick? He seems to be okay with Hadley and the baby. How will Sookie react to the fact that the nut sack Queen has Aunt Linda? We shall see. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews. Let me know if you are still interested.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Eric:**

I know I should have waited until we were finally together forever, but my gut told me to go for it. It is unusual for vampires to dream during their daytime rest, but my days have been filled with Sookie. Now that those dreams have become a reality, my time away from her will be bitter sweet. Her sweet smell will forever linger in my nostrils and the softness and warmth of her skin will warm my unbeating heart when my loneliness overcomes me. I have roamed this earth for over a thousand years and my alone time never affected me like it has since I fell for Sookie. At least when we were apart those first years, I was able to watch and wait for her to grow up. Since my imprisonment the Queen has kept me in the dark about my private world. Allowing me a weekly call to my child still afforded me no solace when it came to my lover. The calls were always done with a second party listening and Pam's cryptic messages were at times hard to read.

Now that Sookie and I are bonded, I will at least feel her from my imprisoned life in New Orleans and if there is even an inkling of distress, the Queen and her children are dead. Much as I hate to end my intimate time with Sookie, I have to talk to both she and Pam to figure out the rest of our lives.

I would continue our embrace until sleep overcomes both of us, but I only have a few more precious hours and with Sigebert standing guard outside of the house, we need to discuss business in my day chamber. Finally I bring myself to slowly, painfully break our embrace. "Lover I'm sorry, I had no intention of forcing you to complete our bond, but I'm glad we did. In my thousand years as vampire I have never felt true love. Even my human life could not compare to this. I knew from the first moment I met you we were supposed to be together. I had to wait for you to grow up and become the woman that you are today. I'm so proud of you my wife, you have grown into such a beautiful, and might I say sexy as hell, woman."

Sookie is also finding separation a chore. Even though our embrace is not as tight we are still joined intimately. I would choose to stay connected in this manner forever, because the feelings that I get from the bond and from deep inside her are electric. Our connection is definitely something…. other. Before Sookie, I had a very long and enjoyable sex life. I fucked and fed thousands of beautiful women, but never was there love involved. I never felt strongly enough for another human being to form a bond. Sure I made Pam my child, but I saw a comrade in her. I saw someone who would stand beside me in battle and someone who would continue if I were to meet my final death. She was and is my partner and when she expressed her love for Sookie I knew that Sookie and I were meant to be together.

"Eric we do need to talk. Why did the Queen set you free and why do we have so little time? And why…..Eric honey, why would she be so cruel to hurt you?" Sookie had tears in her eyes as she grabbed my left hand and placed a sweet kiss on the spot where my wedding ring should reside.

"All I can say is that she is completely nuts. Don't get mad at me Lover…..but apparently you and Hadley have Faery heritage. I wasn't sure when I first tasted you, but I knew your blood was different. The Queen found Hadley in the streets and after tasting her blood, she became addicted to her. When I was called to her palace, she had originally wanted to assign me the duty of finding Hadley who had escaped. Her child, Andre can detect what a person is by tasting the blood. He tasted my blood and confirmed that I also had been feeding on a Fae. The Queen decided that I had been feeding on Hadley and she imprisoned me. At first I feared it was only your blood that drew me to you, so the time away from you was actually a personal test for me."

"Don't tell me that Eric. You said you loved me and I gave you my heart and soul when we met and after what we just did, you have all of me. Please don't tell me you are just addicted to my blood." Sookie continued to cry and I could see the doubt in her eyes.

I needed to clarify my statement before I caused undue sadness for my wife, "When Andre made that statement, I questioned myself. I have to admit I was so afraid that I was only addicted to your blood and after the Queen put me in what she called 'Rehab', I realized that I was only addicted to you and our love. After over two years without you or your blood, I still missed you terribly. I promise that I only fed on male donors and the only sex I had was with my hand. Even though the Queen kept us apart in such a cruel manner, I learned that my love for you was real. So please don't cry."

I couldn't stop myself as I became hard again. I once again began to push myself into her as I smothered her with kisses. "I need you again. Just the feel of being inside of you makes me want to take you over and over again." Her breasts were even fuller than they were the last time we were intimate. Her body was that of a woman and the little girl I knew before was gone. Even if we had no history together, I would still be smitten by just the sight of her. The contrast of her sun kissed skin and the length of her silky blonde hair was driving me crazy. I rolled her over so she was on all fours. If this was to be our last time, I want her to experience all the pleasure I have to give.

I pulled out to readjust myself inside of her and she whimpered at the loss. I slowly pushed back inside and she moaned at the pure pleasure of our joining. Since I only had one hand I placed my right thumb on her clit and rubbed circles on it all the while pushing in and out of her hitting a different spot with every lunge. We both felt the build up and before I knew it we were both enjoying another mutual orgasm. "I love you my wife." Was all I could bring myself to say when the waves subsided.

Finally I reluctantly pulled out for good and as I rolled her over to lay her on her back, I bent down and licked her clean and placed kisses around her inner thigh. We had to stop and talk. We had to be smart about the rest of our lives.

After we both got dressed, I summoned Pam. "Pam, thank you for taking care of my wife now please update me as to what has been happening during my absence."

They filled me in on the last two and a half years. I accepted Hadley and couldn't believe the twinkle in my child's eyes as she spoke of Hadley's little girl. Had I done her an injustice by making her my child at such a young age? She had been more than willing to accept my offer of immortality. Perhaps she had wanted to be a mother and I robbed her of that experience. Now I will be doing the same thing to my wife. Sookie's happiness is all I want, but I will never give her up. We will find a way for her to fulfill her wish for children if that is what she longs for. Now the only thing I don't understand is the slayer. I can feel the build up of anger and I don't want to spoil our precious time together. They have assured me that he is a very special man. The first time I laid eyes on him, I too felt that in another life he could have been a fellow Viking warrior, or even a brother. His expertise in the art of killing my kind would be a threat if it wasn't for the fact that I too wish to kill my kind. I have to do it right. I cannot risk being tried as a murderer and spend the rest of my days in a silver lined coffin, or worse yet, meeting my final death. Killing the Queen cannot be my task. I have to protest Sookie's involvement however, because her loss would be the death of me.

"Pam whatever you plan must happen after I find out what the Queen has in store for me. She told me she was sending me on an assignment. Since she has not actually served as Queen since Hadley's disappearance, I feel she will be using me as her representative during the 'Reveal'. There is much to be done for the transition to run smoothly." Although I don't really know the Queen's plans, I am smarter, stronger and much wiser than she is. She knows this and will use me to represent the state of Louisiana at the Summit. A World Summit is not what I wish to attend, because it will once again keep me away from my wife. I need to prove myself to my elders and in doing so; I also need to discredit Sophie-Anne.

"Pam, Sookie please don't worry about my hand. By the time I see you both again it will be new and Lover, I want you to once again place the wedding band on my heart finger." I bent over and kissed Sookie's forehead as she looked like she was about to cry.

"I have some bad news for you my wife, but I am afraid it will affect Hadley more than you. Sophie-Anne has found your Aunt Linda somehow and she is her new pet." Sookie gasped and the tears flowed freely. "For some reason your aunt has lost all of her memories. I had instructed Pam to glamour her after the explosion, regarding you and your relationship to her. That proved to be a good move because she did not remember you. She doesn't remember her life before Sophie-Anne. She either has dementia, or some form of brain damage. She is happy to be with Sophie-Anne at the moment, but I fear for her life. If the Queen tires of her and continues to insist on finding Hadley…..well my hand is proof of her twisted mind. The only reason she cut my hand off was because she was jealous of my wedding band. I managed to retrieve it from my finger before she felt the need to take it from me too. She allowed me to keep it and called me a pussy for showing pain. She is truly a bitch."

"In my opinion, if what you are telling me about the vampire in Dallas is true, he needs to be hunted and killed. Use Nick and his organization to do that. If he can be trusted, this task will prove it to me. All I can say is that if he didn't love Hadley and her child, I would end him. However, I trust your judgment my wife and if Pam is on board too, let's do that first. This Fellowship of the Sun needs to be watched. How dare they make money on our deaths! They are the abomination, not the vampires. The only wish I have in this is that we all survive and can live our lives the way we are meant to. I sense that Sigebert is getting nervous outside. Dawn is approaching and it is his duty to return me to the palace. His stupidity has been a God send to us."

"Eric, when will we be together again?" Sookie's tears are hard for me to bear.

"Keep me in you heart and in your dreams. Know that I will never betray you and we will have our time. Continue with your education and become the woman you were meant to be. I will be right beside you." I pointed to her heart."I love you Sookie…..please don't cry….we will be together I promise. What did I say before….don't do anything stupid!"

"Pam be smart and cryptic messages have given me hope these last years, so please continue. I trust you completely with the care of Sookie and we will be together soon. I love you, my child." I turn to leave and they both embrace me at the same time.

I have bonded with my wife. Pam and I have discussed their plans for the demise of Sophie-Anne and I now can only look forward to what a maniac has in store for me.

ooOooOooOoo

Sigebert and I return to Sophie-Anne's palace just before dawn and we both go to our private rooms for our day rest. Because I have had a large amount of Sookie's blood I am able to stay awake for some time. I must plan this out. Sookie will never be in danger and I will never let Sophie-Anne find out about her. If she has Andre test my blood again, she can just kill me because I hate her fucking guts and she will never get Sookie.

After attending court on a nightly basis, I know for a fact that Sophie-Anne will be sending me to Switzerland for the World Summit. She in incapable of thinking on her own. She would only embarrass herself and lose her crown. If she is indeed sending me, this will be my chance to discredit her. Sookie's aunt's freedom will be the only problem I see. If she dies while I am here I fear that Sookie will never forgive me. We will just have to see what this evening brings. With that last thought I am dead for the day.

**A/N: The Reveal is around the corner. Who is the evil vampire they have to take out? Is Eric right about where the Queen is sending him?...We shall see. Thank you all again for your excitement.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just wanted to add a note for all of you who haven't read this chapter yet. For some strange reason I haven't been getting author alerts, story alerts or reviews. I checked my profile and found that all of my email and alerts were disabled. I didn't do that! I am wondering if there are any other authors or readers out there that this has happened to. Thanks for listening. For those of you who have followed and reviewed this story thank you so much for sticking with me and I actually have answered every review...now I'm wondering if anyone received them? If not I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. (A/N updated 11/7/10)**

**Chapter 12:**

_**Dallas, Texas two nights before the "Great Reveal"**_

Grigory had been a vampire far longer than he could remember. He had wandered the Earth for over a thousand years before he realized that he could use the humans he fed from for personal gain. When he had been made vampire his master was cruel and did not teach him how to feed properly, so draining his prey was never questionable. His sexual desires as a human were ravenous and he never settled down with just one woman. He was not the best looking human, but he could boast that his manhood was very large and he knew how to use it. He found that feeding and fucking his prey was the most addictive feeling he had ever experienced.

In the late 1800's he found that he was finally able to control his hunger for blood, but his hunger for sex never ended. Instead of killing his prey, he decided to pose as a human and the best way to keep humans around him without giving his true nature away was to become a holy man. Sheep was the only word that came to mind when he spoke of humans. They were so easily swayed by his words, and his powers of healing and predicting the future brought him quite a following. He fed and fucked a different woman every night. They cared nothing for their husbands or children when it came to a night with the famous holy man. Soon the peasants that followed him were eager to hand over all their worldly possessions just so he could heal an ailing child. He only appeared at night, but the stupid humans never questioned him of his whereabouts during the day.

He had taken a pet for a few years and the children she bore him were not his. He encouraged free love among his followers, so there was never a question of his parentage. After finding how easy it was to get what he wanted from humans he began to travel throughout Europe, Greece and Jerusalem. He always returned to Russia and found himself in St. Petersburg in 1903. Eventually word got out about his powers and earned the attention of Tsar Nicholas II and Tsarina Aleksandra. Their only son Aleksei was afflicted with "the Royal disease," hemophilia and they had desperately gone through all the known mystics and holy men to find a cure. He was approached by one of the Tsar's staff and that was when the name Grigory Efirnovich Rasputin became one of the most famous men in Russian history.

Rasputin soon became not only the healer to their son; he also became the confidante and personal advisor to Aleksandra. His relationship was hated among the masses and he soon found himself being murdered. He was poisoned, shot and his manhood was severed from his body. His face was totally unrecognizable so after his body was dumped into the Malaya Nevka River, he replaced his body with that of a peasant.

To the world Grigory was dead and that was when he began living a secret life in America. He knew many languages from his long life and travels throughout the world. Dallas seemed like a good area for him to settle down so he quickly acquired a fortune by glamouring a couple of very wealthy oil tycoons. His life in America was enjoyable to say the least. Glamouring humans got him everything he desired and when the news surfaced among the vampire population that they would be revealing their existence to the world he became very upset. The vampires were tired of living in the shadows, so after the advent of True Blood the Reveal was planned and a date was set. Vampires saw an opportunity to openly use their acquired wealth legally. It was determined that the process would be difficult at first, but after a few years of living peacefully, the humans would grow to crave what the vampires had to offer.

Grigory did not want this Reveal to come about because he didn't want his presence known. He had posed as a human before and legally died as one. He wanted to remain in the shadows and drain the humans of not only their blood, but their pocketbooks as well.

One night he made the acquaintance of a kindred soul. The Reverend Steve Newlin had learned from his father at a young age how easily a fortune could be made by preaching the word of God. His father was very wealthy and after his death it was Steve's destiny to take over the large Community Church his father had built from donations. He wasn't as dynamic as his father, but his congregation grew and so did his pocketbook.

A partnership was formed when Grigory and Steve shared the same goals. Steve wanted to make a huge statement and spread his ministry throughout the world and Grigory didn't want vampires to reveal themselves. If his kind became mainstream, eventually humans would make it illegal for a vampire to glamour and feed from their prey. He couldn't lose his lifestyle so Steve and Grigory devised an evil plan.

ooOooOooOoo

Nick Walker was now walking a very fine line when it came to his defection of sorts from the Vampire Slayer organization known as Hawthorn. Hawthorn was actually an ancient organization recruiting young men who had been wronged by vampires. They were trained in all forms of marshal arts and very knowledgeable of most supernatural beings. Although ridding the world of vampires was their main goal, their knowledge of killing demons and Fae was actually quite profound. They were a secret society and the governments of the nations they hunted did not even know of their existence.

Tonight was Nick's shift at the Fellowship of the Sun. He usually guarded the vampires that were being kept in the light tight basement, making sure they were fed and unable to glamour their captors. Since they were all baby vamps, so to speak, most of them had not been shown how to use their strength or their powers.

Now that Nick had seen the light and realized that not all vamps were evil just as not all humans were good, he was becoming closer to the young men and women he was guarding. Yes….he now thought of them as men and women and not murdering vamps. They were being used and their lives were cut short when they were forced to become a vampire. He actually spoke to them and learned that Jessica was a member of this very church and couldn't believe that her parents would condone her being burned at the stake. She didn't even know what happened to her when she woke up under the ground one night. She thought she had been buried alive and when she finally dug herself out there were two other girls doing the same thing as she. A cage of teenage humans had been set up right beside the graves of the newly made vampires and the three of them instinctively drained and killed every one of them. After feeding they still couldn't fathom why they had done such a thing and then they were surrounded by men and engulfed by silver nets. They had been imprisoned in the basement since that night and didn't know why.

Nick took it upon himself to inform the three women about their fate. He reassured them that he would be able to save them when the time came and they would be properly trained and taught how to feed and live a normal vampire life. Their lives were not over and he would do all he could to save them.

From the first moment he met Steve Newlin he could tell that he was a lying sack of shit and didn't trust him. This night he finally got to meet the vampire that had been responsible for making the baby vamps. Nick instantly recognized the vamp, because his organization knew that Rasputin was indeed a vampire and had escaped Russia by faking his death. The partnership of Newlin and Rasputin proved to Nick everything that Sookie had taught him. Humans and vampires alike can be evil and the partnership of the two evil beings can be deadly.

**Eric:**

I awaken tonight with new found energy. My lovers blood has not only started the healing process of my hand, my unbeating heart is happier than it has been since it started beating in my human life. I didn't love my wife Aude, but I cared deeply for her and our children. She had been my brother's wife and it was my duty to marry her after his death. Finding true love was always a myth to me and I truly believed that it was something for romance novelist to write about, something for young girls to dream about and something that was never going to happen to me. Being made vampire proved to me that true love could never find me, because now I did not have a heart. The thing I didn't realize was that it was not your heart that fell in love it was your brain and soul. I know I don't have a beating heart, but my soul is now deeply connected to Sookie and I feel like even death won't separate us.

Sophie-Anne wastes no time in calling me to the throne room. Apparently she is anxious to tell me what my 'mission' will entail.

"Well good evening darling!" Sophie-Anne's attempt to be sweet is very comical if she weren't such a bitch I would be laughing out loud. Since she could snap at any time I show no stress and bow to her majesty.

"I trust that your R&R was pleasant. If you are a good boy those little vacations will be more frequent. I need you Eric and as you can see I am not capable of going to any formal meetings. Andre is perceived as a boy, even though he is my special child….so I am ordering you to represent me at the upcoming World Summit. This will coincide with the Reveal and the entire vampire community will be watching how the world accepts our existence. You will leave immediately and if you are a good boy, when you return I will allow you another night away from the palace. Sigebert informed me that you were indeed well behaved and stayed at your child's residence the entire time. You will however, gain complete freedom if you find my Hadley. Her mother is so old I cannot bear to make love to her. I usually feed and then relieve my sexual tension with two or three beautiful blood bags. You should join me some evening Eric after you return. I am sure you are tiring of the boys Andre sends you. Actually you look very refreshed. Did you have sex with your child? Oh and Linda keeps saying the name Pookie. She cries sometimes because she can't remember, but it is only a matter of time. We will find out where Hadley is and maybe this Pookie is a niece or cousin…..we shall see."

"Sophie-Anne has to die!" My new mantra keeps repeating in my brain.

**A/N: Thanks again for your swift reading skills and I love all of your comments. Sorry this is a short chapter, but my family needs food, beer and wine, etc., so a shopping I will go. I just wanted to get something out there so you won't get mad at me for not updating. I think Nick should kill that stupid Rasputin and it would be cool if God punished Steve Newlin! Also, is Aunt Linda going to remember Pookie? Please God….no! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am sorry this isn't really a chapter. I just wanted to let you all know that something strange just happened to my profile and I wanted to know if it ever happened to anyone else... The last three days I kept noticing that some of my alerted stories were posting chapters and I never got an alert. Also, I noticed that I got a few reviews for chapter 12 (I thank you all from the bottom of my heart) and I answered everyone of them. Every time I turned on my computer, my e-mail was empty. Even if I don't get that many reviews, I usually get chapter or author alerts. I thought WTF! So I looked at my profile and all of my alerts were disabled. I didn't do that! **

**If this has happened to you all in the past I'd like to know. Perhaps it would be a good idea to periodically check our profile settings. I want to apologize to each and every one of you if you didn't receive answers to your reviews, because I truly did answer them. **

**I am working on the real Chapter 13 and should post Monday or Tuesday at the latest. Thank you all again for your kind words and check your profiles!**

**Diana **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for your continued support...the characters are not mine I just love to envision them in my stories. Also I don't use a BETA, so all errors are mine.**

**Chapter 14:**

_**Zurich, Switzerland, "World Summit"—**_

**Eric:**

Since I have been pissing my time away at Sophie-Anne's palace these past years, I had no idea the lengths that have been taken to ensure the "Great Reveal" takes place in an orderly manner. The Supernatural Council decided quite a few years ago that the humans have taken this planet in the wrong direction. Most of the known supernatural creatures in the universe can boast to have a very long existence on this planet and in their various realms. The vampire community however, cannot actually pinpoint a time when the first of our kind appeared. We are an ancient race, but the mere fact that we cannot exist without human blood, makes the probability that our existence coincided with that of the humans. Another huge difference vampires have with other beings is that we were all born human and went through a transformation. There have been stories of vampire males mating with human females and on rare occasions impregnating the human. The child conceived from such a mating is called a Dhampir. I, myself have never met a child that was created in this manner, but I plan on researching it to the fullest extent. My wife deserves a child and from what I have read about Dhampir's they do not suffer from the same weaknesses as a true vampire, but they still may inherit the great strengths we possess. Since my wife is not entirely human, the fact that a Fae mated with an ancestor of hers, gives me hope for a family in the future. Perhaps I could have a private audience with Prince Niall Brigant who is currently attending this very Summit. He may have knowledge of her Fae ancestor.

Sophie-Anne did me a huge favor by sending me here. Not only do I feel that I can be helpful to my race during the "Reveal," my goal is to gain the trust of the Council and the newly formed American Vampire League, so I can prove what a cruel bitch she is. Her murderous ways will no longer be tolerated after we begin to mainstream. The Council has made contracts with the leaders of every nation and nowhere does murder and imprisonment of humans appear to be tolerable.

The two days of meetings prior to the "Reveal" were very formal with rules and laws being set. It was anticipated that the "Reveal" would not go smoothly. The Council created an organization called "The American Vampire League" with a vampire spokesperson by the name of Nan Flanagan. Quite a few vampires possess a certain talent that becomes stronger after they are changed. Ms. Flanagan's talent is that of communication. She was unanimously chosen to be the worldwide spokesperson for our kind.

The announcement was made this evening after sunset. All regular programming was interrupted for "Worldwide Breaking News". She explained to the world how our kind has existed for thousands of years and all the myths were untrue regarding how we fed and made other vampires. According to Ms. Flanagan, all the leaders of every nation had been meeting with The American Vampire League for some time and each nation negotiated separate contracts with her organization. The laws in each contract were similar with the United States being the least tolerable of vampire abuse. Humans were expected to protest, but violence would not be tolerated. The broadcast continued for over an hour. Afterwards broadcast journalists throughout the world went into the streets to gage the reaction from the masses. Of course most of the people interviewed were in complete disbelief, but many actually thought it was about time we admitted our existence. Others showed a tremendous amount of fear and prayed to their God for protection.

The Council along with The American Vampire League watched the announcement in its entirety. Since my shadow, Sigebert was also a great warrior in his human life we were called into the meeting hall by the Council. We were told that the AVL created a law enforcement branch called "The Authority" and they were recruiting vampires such as Sigebert and me who had a long history in warfare. No time was going to be wasted in the enforcement of the new laws and the two of us would be traveling throughout the world making sure vampires in each nation were law abiding. Now I saw my chance to turn the tables on Sophie-Anne as soon as I lose my partner, Sigebert.

The Council was to meet again in three months. Sigebert and I were to return for that meeting and report on the progress of our attempt at mainstreaming. Hopefully at that time I can speak with Prince Brigant. Hopefully when my three months of duty are complete, I can return to my wife and we can live our lives as husband and wife should. I am constantly in the company of Sigebert, so calling Sookie is not an option. He will, however allow me my weekly call to Pam, so that will have to do for now.

_**Fellowship of the Sun—Dallas, TX: Night of the "Great Reveal"**_

**Nick:**

I have been stationed in the basement of this God forsaken church the last three nights. I miss my family. Just saying family gives me newfound hope that this life is worth living. After that filthy vampire drained my baby sister, my life ended with hers. I was no longer Nick Walker, football, basketball, baseball star. First grief overcame me and I dropped out of school. Before that night vampires were in the scary movies that Abby and I used to watch together. Before that night I was a big brother who was responsible for the care of the most beautiful little girl that I had ever had the privilege of knowing. After my mother died, my father decided to spend every night of his remaining life drunk. He went to work every morning, but as soon as he came home his drinking began. Abby and I didn't stay home much after that. I would take her to the library where we did our homework until it closed. On the weekends I would take her to a movie or shopping at the mall. We tried to forget that our father was slowly killing himself.

I saw how my mother's death affected my father. I swore that I would not become him when Abby was murdered. After my period of grief I decided to seek out others who may have suffered the same loss as I had. I found Hawthorn…..no actually Hawthorn found me. The organization was huge and after I found out that they were hunters of the monsters that killed my baby sister, I was in 100%. I finally had a goal. I missed her terribly, but I thought I was doing the right thing by ridding the world of every last vampire…until I met Pam. Pam alone would not have convinced me that there was a good vampire in existence. It was Sookie Stackhouse, along with the love I had developed for Hadley and her baby Addy, that convinced me without a doubt that what I was taught about vampires was only partially true. I learned that vampires such as Pam and her maker Northman were honorable, law abiding creatures. When I hunted vampires, the fact that they had once been humans never occurred to me. Oh sure I knew that was how they were created, but I just pegged them as killers who drained and killed children. Hawthorn blamed every bloody killing streak in known history on vampires. After our initiation, we basically lost ourselves as an individual and became a very small part of a large whole.

My partner Andreas and I were sent to Bon Temps to locate a missing brother two and a half years ago. We never found him, so my job was to find a home to rent and set up a headquarters in the vicinity. The Compton house was perfect and Mrs. Bellefleur cut my rent in half in exchange for restoring the home.

I had begun checking out the Stackhouse residence and the first day I saw Sookie my heart skipped a beat. It had been such a long time since I had seen a beautiful child that reminded me of Abby. Sookie looked like Abby might have looked if she would have been allowed to grow into a woman. I became mesmerized by her and watched her on a daily basis leave for school and work. I didn't suspect her of any wrong doing; I just wanted to feel the way I did when I looked at Abby. When Andreas suggested that we break into her house, I was reluctant. My training didn't permit feelings of guilt, but when I broke into the privacy of Sookie's home, I felt like I was no better than the vermin we pledged to kill.

I continued to watch the house and when Sookie moved out one evening, my heart began to hurt all over again. I noticed a cleaning lady come once a week and then I saw _her_. It wasn't Sookie, but another beautiful woman. This woman was with child and she seemed to be hiding. I finally got up enough nerve to knock on the door one morning, but no one answered. The next morning after no response, I left a note introducing myself. To my surprise, the following morning Hadley answered the door and I have been in love with her ever since. Being present at the birth of Addy was on of the first truly beautiful events in my life. I had assumed that my heart had grown cold, but Hadley and Addy helped me return to that 17 year old boy who enjoyed a movie with his little sister. I once again began to care for something other than killing monsters. Now I had a real family and I would do everything in my power to keep them safe.

Since my transformation back to the living, my heart now goes out to the three beautiful vampire teenagers that I have the responsibility of caring for. When their hunger is fulfilled, they become the same little girls they were before their lives were taken away from them. They talk about clothes and wondering what so-an-so is wearing to the winter ball. After they gossip like a bunch of girls at a sleep over, they begin to cry bloody tears wondering what their fate will be.

The first night I saw Rasputin, I knew he was the vampire who created these children. I saw the evil look he gave Jessica and I feared he would want to go into the cage with her. She would be unable to resist his demands and knowing his history, I knew for sure he would force himself on her. That night he didn't, but tonight is the "Great Reveal" and Steve Newlin has invited the entire congregation to experience a lock down for the weekend. He kept the bodies of the teenagers the baby vampires drained on ice just for this display. He plans on convincing his flock that the vampires killed their children and they need to send a message to the vampire community after the reveal. I have never been so thankful that I continued my membership in Hawthorn. First of all, I am sure if I decided to resign I would disappear. So that option was not really there for me. Being a spy, actually has worked out better for my family and for the lives of the baby vamps. Pam, Sookie and I are all prepared to surprise Mr. Newlin and his vampire partner tonight. We need to make an example of him and show the people who have gathered this evening who the real Steve Newlin is. They need to know who they have been giving their allegiance and money to all these years. I just pray that no lives are lost….except for Newlin and Rasputin of course.

At sunset Rasputin appears in front of Jessica's cage. He once again has that look in his eyes. Only this time he is going to act on his impulses as he asks, "Mr. Walker I presume?"

"Yes, that is my name and I know who you are." I answer him hoping to catch him off guard.

"You do, do you? Well you may call me Greg and since we have an assignment tonight I wish to spend a little time with my children. I never got a chance to properly show them my love. I will truly miss them and want to make their transition very pleasurable." His evil smile is unbearable. I know Sookie and Pam will soon be here, so now will be the best time to subdue this monster. The girls have suffered enough. They didn't deserve their fate and I will be damned if I will allow him to rape them.

"I purposefully chose virgins. Their smell is intoxicating. You need not watch so you are excused for a few hours. My stamina is very strong and I doubt if the three of them will be able to satisfy me. The three boys will have to due when I am finished with these children. Okay…..Mr. Walker you are excused. I am sure you have human needs to attend to." Greg started to walk toward me to retrieve the keys to the cages and I saw my chance. Being a vampire hunter gave me access to the latest weapons to subdue and kill the bastards. I quickly handed him the keys and as he turned to open Jessica's cage I placed a silver hood over his head and injected him with liquid silver. He fell to the ground, but he still attempted to order his children to kill me.

**A/N: Pam, Sookie hurry up and help Nick! Will Eric get to speak with Prince Brigant when his three months are up? What do Pam, Sookie and Nick have up their sleeves? Is Hadley safe at home? Again so many questions. **

**Thanks again for the support. Wow, there is so much going on right now, but you know me if there is no interest I can wind it up. Also thank you so much for responding to my little glitch regarding the disabling of all my email settings and story alerts. I guess we should all check our account settings often! Now that I can read my reviews and alerts I thank you all once again for reading this story and your reviews mean more than you know.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dallas, TX….Night of the "Great Reveal"**_

**Sookie:**

The November night was cool and cloudy as our plane touched down on a small private runway in Dallas, Texas. A stretch limo was waiting for our arrival as I gave Pam a questioning look. She just winked at me and smiled. We were on the road for about a half an hour and even though it was dark when our limo stopped at a pair of huge iron double gates, I could still see that we at arrived at…fucking South Fork! Pam has a very active sense of humor, but we have entirely too much on our plate this weekend to be messing with my mind this way. I have a bad feeling and I am worried sick about Nick. I have grown very fond of him and if anything happens to him I know three women and one little girl that will be heart broken.

"Who the hell do you know that lives here?" I asked her. I thought she was just pulling a stupid joke on me. Visions of _Dallas_ popped in my head and I couldn't help myself, I just had to laugh.

"I have arranged for the King of Texas, Stan Davis to help us tomorrow evening. Since this is his state, he has a lot at stake….no pun intended. I am hoping that after the "Reveal" Eric and I can invest in vampire friendly hotels. Since there are no known light tight accommodations for me or the baby vamps we are going to rescue, we will take advantage of Stan's hospitality. We definitely could use the help; I don't believe that the three of us can handle an entire congregation without it." Pam reached over and grabbed my hand when she realized my concern. "Don't worry Sookie, Stan is not like Sophie-Anne. He is a little eccentric, but he would never do anything to Eric or his bonded wife. Most vampires actually fear Eric and show great respect towards him. Sophie-Anne wasn't always this crazy. I always hated her guts, but she never abused the vampires who lived in her state. She enjoyed the taxes she collected from us too much. It doesn't look like she will be recovering any time soon from her fucked up brain damage, so after we take care of Newlin and his partner, she will be our next target. It's only a matter of time until she finds out where Hadley lives, or God forbid…..you!"

Stan Davis was a very strange vampire. If he were to pass by me on the street, the word "vampire" would never cross my mind. He stood about 6'2" with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a tight fitting pair of Wrangler jeans, a white western dress shirt and a very expensive looking pair of Alligator boots with a belt to match. Pam said that when he went out or held court he never was without his Stetson hat. Vampires never cease to amaze me. They are so old, but they still keep up with the times. I know that it is a survival mechanism, but even humans don't change with the times. My Gran never changed her dress or hair style after she became an adult. I always used to tell her that she would look younger if she would change her hairstyle or buy more modern dresses. She just said that she had dressed like that for the last 30 years and she didn't need to change now. I am sure the vampires can get away with changing styles because they do not physically age. No crepey skin or loss of muscle mass. No grey hair or expanding waistline. No they can change with the times because they never change.

I shouldn't let my mind wander when it comes to never changing vampires. I miss Eric so much, but at least I am comforted that he is now in Switzerland at a World Summit. He is once again allowed to be the strong, powerful Eric that I love so much. Sophie-Anne did such a number on his strength and it was all because he did not want her to find out about me. God I love that man!

Nick informed us that Steve Newlin had his followers construct three large wooden crosses. The significance of constructing three had to do with the fact that many world religions contain triple deities or concepts of trinity: The Christian Holy Trinity, the Hindu Trimurti, the Hindu Tridevi, the Three Jewels of Buddhism, the Three Pure Ones of Taoism and the Triple Goddess of Wicca. He planned on using the deaths of the first three vampire females as a basis of his new church…The Fellowship of the Sun. After their deaths he would place the three crosses at the entry to the church reminding his followers how he intends to rid the world of the vampire demons.

The first three vampire females were to be nailed to each cross with silver nails. A large portion of the churches' roof was stained glass which allowed the sun to filter through the main worship area at sunrise. The plan was to invite his congregation to attend a weekend lockdown. He made an announcement that there was to be a life changing revelation tonight and he felt they should all witness it as a family. After the Reveal, he planned on bringing out the bodies of the dead children who were murdered by vampires. Then just before sunrise he would lift the velvet drapes revealing the three female baby vamps. He would preach to his congregation that the women were the murderers of the dead children and that God's will was going to be done at sunrise. As the sun rose through the stained glass roof, the congregation would witness how the demon vampires literally burned up as _God's light_ shown down on them. Since Jessica was a member of the church, he would pray that her soul would go to heaven and by doing this he would convince his congregation that killing vampires was freeing them from their personal hell.

As far as I was concerned the man was an evil sack of shit and what we have planned for him and his vampire accomplice will only prove him to be a conniving, power hungry murderer. Nick called us about a half hour ago and told us to hurry. He had left the basement door ajar and that was where we would be entering. Strangely the great reverend had not installed a camera surveillance system yet. I suppose he felt that his plans were so secret, there was no threat or he needed to bleed his congregation of more money to pay for it. Bless his heart, Nick was worried about the three girls that were to be sacrificed and he wanted us to make sure they were safe before the other vampires surrounded the church.

As soon as Pam and I entered the open door, she gently pushed me up against the wall and put her finger to her lips and motioned for me to be quiet and stay put. In a flash she was no longer beside me and that was when I began to panic. Was Nick hurt? I don't do well when worry overcomes me. Because of my disability I can usually hear danger before it actually happens. At that moment the only mind I was picking up was Nick and he was struggling. His mind calmed as soon as he saw Pam and together they must have taken care of whatever Nick had been struggling with.

Pam was once again at my side and escorted me down the long stairway. When we entered the basement, I was appalled at what I saw. There were three cages lined up against one entire wall and inside the cages were three very beautiful teenage girls. I quickly recognized Jessica because Nick had not only had visions of her in his head; he spoke often about how badly she had been wronged. My heart broke for these three girls who were very close to my age. I was almost twenty years old and had been on my own for over three years. These girls didn't look a day over 17 and I'm pretty sure Nick said they were all three high school students. The more I let myself think about it, this Newlin character was truly the devil. The wolf in sheep's clothing, a devil using God's words of love to accomplish his own evil agenda. Because of my disability attending church was very difficult. The preacher would be preaching his heart out, while all the time the congregation was thinking thoughts of what was for dinner, can't wait to have sex when the kids are away or complete nap taking silence. I know for a fact that the third commandment about "Thou shalt not take the name of the lord thy God in vain," doesn't refer completely to being pissed off and saying "God Damn it" or "God forbid" I truly think it refers to assholes like Mr. Newlin who use God's name and his word for personal gain. If there is truly a hell, he definitely has a spot reserved right next to Satan!

Then I spy a very strange sight. There lying on a cot is a man with a hood over his head. For now he is unconscious, but I can tell by Nick's thoughts that he will not be that way for long. Pam opened the cages giving the three girls their freedom. She didn't actually have to tell them that she too was a vampire, because vampires can very easily recognize their kind. They did however; surprise me by running out to Nick and kneeling in front of him.

Jessica spoke first, "Nick, thank you. You have been the only one in this nightmare that has given us hope. Hope that we are not the devil. Hope that we have a future instead of being used by this bastard," she motions toward Rasputin, "and hope that Reverend Newlin won't get away with doing this to us. I miss my mommy and daddy and I know I will never be able to be around my little sister without wanting to drain her." Then she turned toward Pam and begged, "Please teach us to be good! Nick said you were a good vampire and we don't have to be murderers. If that's true, please help us!" Jessica and the other two girls began to cry bloody tears as both Pam and Nick knelt down with the girls.

"I was lucky enough to have a wonderful master." Pam told the girls as she turned her head and nodded toward me, "My best friend over there is his bonded wife. He is good and kind and very loving, but on the other hand he can be very powerful. He taught me how to be the best vampire I can be. There is more good to this life than bad, little ones and I will be honored to teach you. The first thing we must do is sever your ties to this bastard," she pointed toward Rasputin. "He did you an injustice by taking away your youth for personal gain. Remember he cares nothing about you and if he were allowed to wake up, he will try to force you to harm us. You will not be able to resist him because he is your maker. We will keep him subdued and as soon as we are able to grab that bastard Newlin, we will nail them to the crosses that were intended for you three."

About a half of an hour later we heard Steve Newlin coming down the stairs whistling "The Old Rugged Cross"….what a total asshole! With continued injections of the liquid silver, Rasputin remains in a sleep state. We wrapped him in a huge silver net and covered him up lying him down on Jessica's cot. The other two girls were returned to their cages so Newlin wouldn't suspect anything. At first we had planned on nailing him to one of the three crosses with Rasputin being nailed to the other. The middle cross was to be left empty symbolizing the six vampire children whose lives Newlin and Rasputin took. The dead children will not be used in our display, because they deserve to be given a proper burial and the baby vamps don't need to be reminded of what they were forced to do.

Now after seeing what a ruthless bastard he is, instead of crucifying him, we need to force him to confess to his flock. A vampire will die at sunrise, but it will be Rasputin and it will be by the hands of Steve Newlin.

Steve opens the door to the basement light tight room and nods to Nick. Pam and I are hiding in a closet while we wait for Steve to be grabbed and tied up.

"Nick are you ready for this exciting evening?" Steve begins to look around the room and then asks, "Have you seen Greg? We don't have much time and I thought he wanted to have fun with his children before we celebrated."

"He already accomplished what he set out to do and apparently left before I returned." Nick answered Steve.

"Very, well let's get started by getting these little ones nailed to their separate crosses. I don't know about you, Nick, but my senses are on overload. I see good things for this church and since we are now affiliated with Hawthorn, we will rid the world of those evil vampires." Every word is making my skin crawl as I wait in the closet with Pam.

Before Steve is able to open Jessica's cage, Nick grabs him from behind and Pam is out of the closet at vampire speed. Newlin starts to yell for help, but Nick jams a filthy rag into his mouth. Pam throws him to the ground and then looks to Nick to see what we should do. It is decided that Pam will glamour Newlin into confessing his wrong doings to his congregation. After his confession, I asked if I could speak to the congregation and then bring the three baby vamps out to meet them. The idea is to show them that the vampires were not the bad guy in this particular situation. Then at sunrise the drapes will open showing Rasputin nailed to the cross. After explaining exactly what he did and who he really is, we will ask the entire congregation that _they _will chose Newlin's and Rasputin's punishment. Hopefully they will make the right decision.

_**Three months later….Zurich, Switzerland: second World Summit**_

**Eric:**

Finally my shadow and I have travelled throughout Europe enforcing the new life that the vampire species has been given. We can now admit who and what we are. I have always felt that the very old vampires could be such an asset to mankind. We are all walking history books and since most of the history that is being taught to human children is not entirely accurate, we definitely could expose the truth. Also, many of us are very, very wealthy and will welcome the chance to make investments in the economies around the world. Another up and coming future investment will be that of vampire accommodations. Not only will True Blood be a huge moneymaker, hotels, nightclubs, restaurants, etc. will be lucrative investments in the future.

Now, I miss my wife and Sigebert has not been very forthcoming with me regarding the whereabouts of Sophie-Anne. It seems that since the "Reveal" and my new appointment as enforcer, she has gone into hiding. She apparently is living in fear and rightfully so.

After the first meeting I ask if I can approach Prince Brigant. He is a very powerful leader of the Fae and a much respected member of the "Supernatural Council". Thankfully he is able to conceal his scent, because he would be drained by my kind. Fae are very intoxicating….thank the Gods that my wife has only a small amount of Fae blood!

As the Prince and I walk into a private room I motion for him to sit. He is a very handsome older being and he shows no fear of me. Centuries ago, we were actually enemies and after many bloody battles a truce was made. Since that truce our two species have lived in peace. I just pray that he will have the answers I am seeking regarding my wife's ancestor and whether or not we can have children.

I begin by thanking him for giving me this time to talk and I assured him I will not take too much of it. "Prince, thank you so much for speaking with me. I have a favor to ask of you and know this, if you are able to help me, I will forever be indebted to you. Now I must tell you that I am married and bonded to a very beautiful human woman who is part Fae." Niall's face shows complete shock, but I need to go on. "She did not know of her bloodline until Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana kidnapped her cousin. The Queen quickly became addicted to the woman's blood and after she escaped the Queen's palace, Sophie-Anne summoned me in hopes that I would find her. Her child Andre checked my blood and found that I too had been feeding on a Fae. To protect my wife's identity and the life of her cousin, I was kept prisoner for two and a half years, not including my time as enforcer. I cannot let Sigebert know who my wife is because he will tell his maker and then I will be forced to kill Sophie-Anne. The questions I have for you are twofold. First of all, have you ever known of a vampire such as I and a part Fae human conceiving a child? I don't want my wife to miss the joys of motherhood and I would give her anything she desires. I could not bear the thought of her wanting for anything. Secondly, do you have any idea who the Fae was that fathered a child or children with an ancestor of…a Stackhouse female?"

This time Niall's face did not show shock, he was livid. I couldn't figure out what I had said to him that caused such a reaction.

**A/N: Thanks again for checking in. Next chapter, what did the congregation decide three months ago? Why is Niall so upset with Eric's requests? Where did Sophie-Anne go and why? What's been going on with Sookie these past three months and is Hadley safe? Love all your comments and reviews….thank you all from the bottom of my heart. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know you all want to see the bad ass Viking vampire that we all love. He is coming and Sookie and Eric will be together. Like I said before there are bumps along this road.**

**Chapter 16:**

**Sookie:**

They can't go back to their previous lives and at times it becomes difficult for us all to deal with. I really thought that I wanted to become an elementary school teacher after spending time with my beautiful niece, but after adopting three teenage vampire girls I changed my whole mind set. Jessica, Kayla and Lisa turned out to be quite a challenge for Pam and me. Pam had never been a maker and really never had to take the time to teach another vampire the ways of her world. That fact alone made for a very strange liaison.

When a vampire is dead to the world, they are just that. Our girls however, were having such a difficult time accepting their new lives they actually were experiencing dreams while they slept. It wasn't every day, but in the last three months all I can say is it was a good thing the light tight rooms were sound proof too.

I am sure that most of the problems the girls were experiencing had to do with the ugly as fuck, evil maker they had. Just the thought of him touching me would make me hate vampires and probably join Hawthorn and turn into a Buffy. Instead the first vampire I met was the most beautiful, sexy, wonderful Adonis and just thinking about him makes me so horny I ache for his touch. It's just a good thing that every waking hour of my life is taken up with school, teaching vampires and helping Hadley with Addy, or I would soon turn into a pouty little bitch pining away for her missing lover.

I still can't believe that Pam, Nick and I pulled off the Dallas affair without an incident. We didn't lose one vampire and Stan's help was invaluable. After Pam and I helped Nick subdue Rasputin and then Newlin, Stan's vampires surrounded the church. Their job was to disarm any of Newlin's staff. I guess Mr. Newlin was confident in his plan or maybe it was his liaison with Hawthorn that gave him such confidence. Not only did he not have a surveillance system, the only people who had any visible weapons were the members of Hawthorn.

Nick and one other Hawthorn hunter were the only members of his organization on duty that night. It seemed that this was not the only church planning such a display of lies and hatred. Hawthorn had joined with a number of churches throughout the world because they saw this as a way to continue their fight against vampires. If they were able to disprove every claim the AVL made about how peace loving and safe vampires were, they could openly hunt them under the new name of _Soldiers of the Sun_ and they would display the pretense of having God on their side.

Thanks to Pam and Nick's expertise, Steve Newlin's congregation would not be joining this mindset any time soon. Pam had glamoured Mr. Newlin and instructed him to confess all of his dirty dealings. She instructed him to reveal everything which included his use of the money pegged for imaginary missionaries, feeding the poor and destitute and a shit load of money supposedly going to third world countries for clean water. In actuality the money that didn't go into his monstrosity of a church went into his wallet. Rasputin was kept in a sleep state, for fear he would compel our girls to harm either us or themselves. The three vampire boys were still in cages with Nick's Hawthorn brother guarding them. His three vampire boys were scheduled to be crucified the next morning, since it was a weekend sleep over.

Pam and Nick were able to nail Rasputin to one of the crosses behind the velvet drapes waiting for his introduction of sorts and I was in the sidelines waiting for my little speech.

The time had come for Reverand Newlin to enter the locked part of the church. His congregation stood as he acknowledged them all. He turned the television on just as the "Breaking News" began its broadcast. Pam, Nick and I made sure the three girls were well fed before their time came to be displayed. We certainly didn't want them feeding on the church members! It would have been hard enough for Jessica to show her transformation in front of her family and all the other families she grew up with in this church, without her jumping and draining them. The other two vamp girls had no idea where they were, but they were willing to do anything Pam and Nick asked them to do, because they were desperate to live and knew we were their only hope.

After Nan Flanigan's broadcast, Steve Newlin turned off the screen and turned to his congregation. Many were on their knees praying to God and others were visibly shaken to learn that they were not alone in the big scheme of things. Instead of his planned sermon and horrible display of death, Steve Newlin confessed every evil thing he did in his life. He shocked the shit out of his wife when he even confessed to having numerous affairs with some of the younger members of his flock. He didn't apologize for anything as the "Oh my God's….How Could You's….Why would you do this to us?" comments were thrown at him. Then the time came for him to confess his partnership with Rasputin as we opened the velvet drapes. The congregation gasped and screamed as they saw the ugly sight in front of them hanging by silver nails to a cross. Steve told them exactly who the man on the cross was and as we brought the girls in, he also told them about their partnership and what they had planned for the three innocent girls. Compared to Rasputin, the girls were very beautiful and at first the congregation did not believe them to be vampires. Now it was my time. Now I needed to make an impression on these people who had been used by the Newlin family for so many years. I needed to make them see what their options were and hoped it worked.

"So, my people, I'm relieved that I have been able to cleanse my soul by telling you about my sins. I still don't know why I told you all of that, because I had no intention of you ever finding out about any of this. You have all been good little sheep and I thank you all for allowing me to have such a lavish lifestyle. As for you Sarah, I really hate your guts and you stink in the sack…why do you think I fucked so many of these little girlies here," Newlin smirked as he pointed to a number of young women. Sarah was livid and if she would have had a gun I am sure she would have killed him on the spot. "Now I would like to introduce you all to a young woman who chooses to remain anonymous. She would like to say a few words. If I had my way I would just kill her, but for some reason I am unable to do so. Please come up young woman." Steve motioned with his hand for me to climb the steps to the podium.

I turned to the congregation, who actually didn't pay much attention to me. They were still going through the shock of Newlin's confessions and I was sure they would become violent soon as that shock subsided.

Time was running out so I needed to speak now before sunrise. The three girls stood in to my left and Pam was on my right. Nick wore a mask to disguise his identity, since he was still a spy in Hawthorn and didn't want that being found out. He was standing beside Rasputin to insure his continued sleep state and then to drive a stake in his heart when the time came.

I stood at the podium, took a breath and began,"Tonight has been a night of revelation for all of you. First of all you found out that we are not the only creatures that inhabit this Earth. Secondly, the esteemed Reverend here," I point to Steve Newlin who has a completely blank look on his face, "has confessed that his whole life has been one of deceit. You are all the victims of that deceit and these three beautiful women have suffered more than you can ever imagine." I pause to turn and give each one a hug, and then I return to the podium as I continue. "My message tonight is please don't be haters. You have been taught about God's love and ability to forgive. I want you all to decide Mr. Newlin's fate and I also want you all to rethink the world. Pam here," I place my hand on Pam's shoulder, "has been a vampire for over two hundred years. Before that she was human and lived a very extravagant lifestyle in England. She was given a choice to become a vampire unlike these three beautiful women here. Mr. Newlin and his partner took their youth away from them. They had no choice! Just as there are serial killers and evil humans in the world, there are very bad vampires," I point toward Rasputin. "Then on the other side of the spectrum, there are very good vampires. I have known two very special vampires for the past four years and I find them very fascinating. I ask you all to study your bibles. Don't let evil manipulators such as your Reverend change your beliefs. Follow the 'Ten Commandments' and don't allow prejudice and hatred to overcome you. This church tonight is surrounded by a large number of vampires. They aren't here to harm you; they are here to make sure that Steve Newlin and Rasputin get punished for the wrongs they have committed against mankind and the vampires of this world. Rasputin will not be allowed to leave this church. His reign of evil is ending tonight. What you do with Reverand Newlin is up to you."

"Pam and I are going to take these three brave girls with us tonight. They were viciously attacked and turned into vampires by Rasputin. Newly made vampires need to be schooled and while that happens they cannot be around their loved ones." I look down at Jessica's family and say, "if you wish to be reunited with Jessica, Pam and I can arrange it. Just remember Jessica is still Jessica and your love for her should not die. We will be in touch."

I stepped down from the podium and the drapes closed. Keeping with his training Nick drove a stake from a hawthorn tree into Rasputin's heart and he left the pile of goo there for Reverand Newlin to clean up. Pam and I escorted the three girls to Stan's limo for the drive to his ranch. It was decided that Nick's partner would be glamoured into believing the three male vampires he was guarding escaped. He was also glamoured into changing his beliefs about vampires. Hopefully he will see the world as Nick does.

Stan decided to take the three boys for training. He personally was not going to do it, but being the vampire King of a very large state he would have no problem finding competent teachers. I did notice as the boys were being escorted out of the basement that one of them was a very loud broadcaster. "Oh my God," I thought. I'm reading vampire's thoughts and then he turned and stared at me.

"_Did you just hear me?"_ the young man thought to me.

"_Are you a telepath?" _I thought back to him. Then I remembered what Pam had once told me about the way a human could be enslaved by vampires if they possess valuable talents. "_Whatever you do…don't let the other vampires know you can read minds. If you are certain they will not abuse you…then possibly you can reveal it. It is for you own safety. Good luck and sorry about what happened to you. What is your name?"_

"_Barry. I hope we meet again and thank you for your kindness. We have all been so confused and afraid. We are forever indebted to you!"_ He waved at me as he got into another limo with Stan. That was the beginning of their new lives and mine.

The following Monday the _Dallas Morning News_ ran a front page article about how the Reverand Steve Newlin had been bludgeoned to death by his wife and the members of his congregation. Like I said if Sarah had possessed a gun that night she would have shot him. Instead she ran to the stock room and grabbed as many baseball bats she could carry. All I can say is he got what he deserved and we didn't need to lay a finger on him!

Our three teenagers are sound asleep and I didn't notice any shouts or screams this morning. Nick is on assignment, so Hadley and I are going shopping after we take Addy to preschool. As I get ready I notice my abdomen is getting a little poochy. It's not flabby just a hard little bump. Oh well….I better start eating better because when Eric comes back he won't be leaving the bed for a week. He better be feeding on boys and I intend to check his hand for blisters. Pam has kept in touch with him these past months and he is actually doing really well. His hand is almost grown back and I can't wait to feel both of them all over my skin. His touch is indescribable and my dreams of him are getting more and more steamy. I kiss my ring as I say a silent prayer to bring him back as start up the Mustang to meet Hadley.

**Eric:**

"I sense you have found something in my questions that has angered you. Please tell me what I said. I only want your help and I assure you I love my wife more than my own life. We became bonded the first time we exchanged blood. It was very innocent, because she was only 15 and I healed her." I begged for the Prince to answer me.

"First of all vampire," Niall still gave me a very deadly look and my only reaction was to grab his fucking neck and pin him to the wall. It was very instinctive, but I could not allow him to look at me or speak to me in this manner. I owed no allegiance to him and the laws vampires follow only pertain to other vampires. What I do to other creatures or humans is up to me. Right now I am livid too and I want answers. "What the fuck do you mean by your attitude towards me?" I am in his face with my fangs drawn. "I will surely drain you and love every minute of it!"

"You underestimate my strength vampire. I will not harm you if you let me explain. We have issues and since you have me at a disadvantage I am prepared to talk with you instead of the other alternative of sparing with you." Niall spoke through a choked voice.

I let him down and he returned to his seat. My show of aggression actually wiped that livid look off of his face. I could tell he was holding back his aggression.

"Please tell me." I once again asked.

"Very well Viking. First of all I am not appalled by you. I find you live up to what I have heard about you. You are very well know as an excellent warrior, a trustworthy partner and then there are the rumors….lets say your sexual prowess is well known. Besides you being a vampire who professes to love a part Fae woman, I question your fidelity." Niall was still calming himself down. "Also this Sophie-Anne needs to die. I will not tolerate her imprisoning a member of my race and I appreciate your strength in not revealing your bonded to her."

"Thank you….I think. But why would my fidelity bother you? I assure I have only fed off of men since I have been away from her and have not had sex with another human or vampire even before I professed my love to her and we exchanged rings. What is your problem? Please answer my first questions. It is important to me and like I said I will be indebted to you."

"Very well. I have not spoke of this in a very long time, but since you seem to be desperate I will tell you. It goes no further than this room for the protection of my kind…and my family." Niall stared deeply into my eyes and went on. "I fell in love with a human over a thousand years ago. She bore me two half human children. I loved her more than any of my Fae wives and my children were brought to Faery to live after she died. Fintan had a hard time being of two races and he could not settle down with a wife in Faery. I allowed him to live amongst the humans and centuries later he met a human that he loved dearly. She was married and couldn't have children. Fintan made love to her often and she bore him a son and a daughter." He continued to look at me and then he finally confessed something that shocked the holy shit out of me.

"The woman's name was….Adele Stackhouse. Her children Linda and Corbett were fathered by my son Fintan. They are my grandchildren." He told me as he almost looked like he was going to cry.

"Fintan would not allow me near them. When Corbett died I was not allowed to even see him or attend his funeral. Fintan assured me he was keeping Linda, Hadley and my precious Susanna safe." He just said "his" precious Susanna. He just said that my wife was his precious Susanna.

"What are you talking about? How can my wife be your "precious Susanna" if you never met her and she does not know of your existence?" I was beginning again to feel the rage build up inside of my core. I stifled it because I needed to know.

"I do not approve of your marriage, so until I speak with my great grand-daughter, I will not kill you. I was not allowed to meet her, but that does not mean I have not seen her. I have watched her since her birth. As she grew, she reminded me of my human wife and I returned to watch her many times. Fintan did not know of my visits and neither did Susanna. She has the spark and is a telepath just as my Einin was. Even though I don't approve of your marriage I have to thank you for taking care of her." Niall was very sincere in his confessions and I felt for him.

"I need to tell you then that Sophie-Anne has found Linda and is holding her prisoner until Hadley is returned to her." Once again his face became angry. Thankfully this time it was aimed toward Sophie-Anne.

"I need to rid myself of Sigebert so I can return to my wife and my child, Pam." I told him and just at that moment Sigebert knocked at the door. I excused myself and for some reason he had my cell phone in his hand as he pushed it toward me.

"It's my master, she wishes to speak with you." Sigebert hands me the phone and I brace myself for what that bitch has to say.

"Eric, my sweet Eric. I can't tell you how happy I am to speak to you. I want you to know that I am setting you free. You no longer owe me anything. I have what I want and I am sure your freedom means more to you than…lets say my Hadley or her mother. Also one more thing. You naughty boy…..I can see why you hid your bonded from me. One last tiny little thing…..she is very pregnant, I'm assuming with your child. Your sexual prowess amazes me. I am sure when the child is born I will be able to make a tremendous amount of money displaying him or her to the world. Imagine how much a part vampire, human and Fae baby will be worth. Good bye!"

I instantly grabbed Sigebert's sword and cut his fucking head off. I turned to Niall and said, "We have a problem."

**A/N: Thank you again for sticking with this story. I think this means war!**

**Tune in next chapter to see what happened to Sookie and Hadley. Will Eric get to her before the Queen decides to feed from Sookie. Will Andre be able to keep his creepy hands off of our girls? Your reviews mean alot so let me know what you think. I'm sorry I have kept these lovebirds apart but I fear it would have been only a couple of chapters if they were together and not much drama...sure alot of lemons...that comes later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

**Sookie:**

As I start the car and back out of the garage, I actually am starting to feel a little guilty about not being here when Pam and the girls wake up for the evening. Since the night we returned from Dallas, Pam and I have spent every evening together with the girls. Pam teaches them how to be a vampire and I help them with their mental struggles when they cry about not being able to go back to their previous lives. Depending upon their maker, ancient vampires such as Eric were not taught to keep their humanity. Their previous lives were forced to be forgotten and their new lives of hunting humans began. Since our girls will be able to mainstream with humans instead of hide in the shadows as Pam and Eric had to, they will soon come to see immortality as gift rather than a punishment. Pam insists that it is still too soon for them to be around humans for any length of time. She has assigned each of them jobs around the house and the yard and with the money they earn, we take them shopping once a week, making sure they are well fed first. Since Pam has a shitload of money, she is spoiling them terribly with possessions.

After meeting with each of their families, I explained how they were being used by Steve Newlin for personal gain. We reassured them that they will return to them to visit when their training is complete. These three young women may be one of the first links between human and vampire. If their families accept and still love them, perhaps humans will come to accept all the good vampires that are so bravely making themselves known. As appearances go, we all look about the same age. Pam was only nineteen when she was changed and I am almost twenty. When the girls are not whining and pouting, we have a lot of fun together. They teach me new dances and have introduced me to a lot of music I would never have listened to on my own. Pam hired a tutor who was a college professor before she was turned, so we are touching all bases.

I have spent so much time at school and home with the girls that I have totally neglected Hadley. She is afraid to bring Addy over because of the young vamps, so we have not seen a lot of each other. I haven't been to the farmhouse for over a month, so I told Hadley we would meet there after she takes Addy to preschool. Nick has been wonderful for her and Addy, but he has to keep up his membership in Hawthorn, so when they send him away he must go. He hasn't really killed any vamps since he staked Rasputin, but told us he would not hesitate killing another one if they were a threat to humans. He actually secretly calls Pam and asks her if she knows the particular vamp they have cornered and what he should do.

I swear if Pam wasn't so damn gay and Nick wasn't so madly in love with Hadley, they would make an awesome couple. They are both so ninja and they love comparing weapons and battle stories. She really cares about him and he has a deep respect for her. He doesn't just see her as a vampire. To him she is a kick ass woman who just happens to be immortal.

Meeting at the farmhouse was an after thought. I was supposed to meet her at Addy's preschool, but this is my only free day and I really felt a need to see it again. I pulled up my driveway and once again noticed a car parked in front. That cleaning lady goes through so many cars. Pam must pay her big bucks, because this car is a BMW. I open the screen door and yell up the stairs "Hello is anybody here?"

Before I can even blink my eyes my aunt Linda is standing in the dining room. She looks at me with a very puzzled face. "Aunt Linda, how did you get away?" I rush to give her a hug and two huge men grab me.

"That's what we wanted to know. This old bitch has been talking about this house for over a month now. She keeps saying her mommy lives here and then she mentions someone named Sookie. That would be you….right? Sophie-Anne will be pleased to know we have found the missing family member. Now we need to wait for Hadley. We understand she is here because we found some doctor bills with her name on them. Put some tape on this bitch's mouth and we will once again wait."

About a half an hour later Hadley pulled into the driveway. She ran in the door yelling my name at the top of her lungs. "Sookie, Sookie where the hell are ya honey? Get your ass over her and let me give you a great big Stackhouse hug."

Since I have tape over my mouth and am tied up I cannot answer her. Aunt Linda, bless her heart, finally recognizes her. "Hadley, baby I've been looking everywhere for you. Mommy finally found you, come here and let me hug you."

Hadley hasn't seen her mother since she ran away four years ago. Since she is now a mother she totally understands a mother's love and how she hurt her. She rushes to her mother and they embrace both crying. "Mommy, I'm so sorry I ran away. I didn't understand and now I do….I," all of a sudden Hadley sees me out of the corner of her eye and I shake my head no at her. She must not tell them about Addy. "Sookie what happened?"

The two men grab her and apparently their job is done. Hadley puts up a fight and when Linda sees the men hurting her baby, she runs and grabs one of Gran's iron skillets and hits one over the head. Of course it didn't faze him and he slaps Linda causing her to fall to the floor. The three of us are bound and gagged and thrown into the back seat of the fancy BMW. I guess it didn't belong to the cleaning lady. Now we are totally fucked!

These men apparently work for Sophie-Anne and now she will have all three of us. All I can think about is will I ever see Eric again? My heart has ached for him these past years and now when life seemed to be going our way, this happens. Now there is no reason for Eric to hold back. When he finds out about this, Sophie-Anne will be begging for her final death.

ooOooOooOoo

It seems like we have been driving for at least two hours and the whole time I am trying to reach Eric through the bond. He really didn't have a lot of time to explain the bond to me, but I do remember him saying that he will be able to find me.

I finally feel the car slow down as it begins to drive down a windy dirt road. When it stops, we are in the middle of nowhere as the two men roughly escort us through thick brush and trees. Hadley and I speak with our eyes as I see tears are freely flowing. I wish I could comfort her. As much as I am feeling trapped, I know she is suffering more. She has finally got to see her mother and we are both appalled at her appearance. We both know that Addy is safe at preschool, but they will not keep her overnight. We didn't have time to get a message to Nick, so hopefully he will sense trouble when he returns and sees Hadley and Addy both missing. I also worry about what Sophie-Anne will do to her for running away. Soon Hadley is not the only one with tears running down her face.

We stop at what looks like an opening to a cave, but it turns out to be a hidden passage way that leads us to an elevator door. One of the men puts in a code, which I get out of his head—4,4,3,3,2,2,1—that's pretty simple. Now if I could only project my thoughts to Eric. I just wish he wasn't so far away, I feel that steady hum, but it is faint…."Please my love, Please come to us," I silently beg to Eric.

We go down a few floors and when the elevator door opens I am surprised to see that we enter a very extravagant room. Living in the Louisiana backwoods has not given me much experience in lavish décor, but if this room is any indication of the rest of the facility we are in, it looks like a tremendous amount of money has been poured into it.

We are told to sit on a velvet couch and wait until Sophie-Anne decides she has time for us. What the fuck does that mean? She has kept Eric prisoner and tortured him just because she 'needed' Hadley. Now that she has her back and in the process kidnapped me…..we are supposed to wait until she has time. What a bitch! Now would be a good time to be a vampire like Pam so I could rip her throat out.

We sit bound and gagged on a fancy velvet couch for over an hour. The weird thing is that it was still daytime when we arrived and vampires shouldn't be up at all until the sun actually sets. I hope we don't have to wait that long to be seen by the Queen because I have to take a piss and I can tell by the way Hadley is squirming, she does too. A door to the right opens up and a scrawny freckled faced boy approaches us. I lower my shields and hear nothing. Someone must have been either desperate or stupid when they made him vampire. I for one would not wish to look at him for all eternity.

He walks up to Hadley and rips the tape from her mouth. "Welcome back Hadley. The Queen has missed you terribly. You mother here does not please her as much as you did. Are you still a fucking prostitute? Never mind, I'm assuming you got rid of the baby. The Queen will be pleased; she would have just tossed it anyway. You did her a favor by leaving and ridding yourself of it."

Then he turns to me, "This must be the illustrious 'Sookie', my, my what a stupid name. I do see, however, why Northman hid you from us. Your smell is even more intoxicating than these two whores. I do believe he must feel strongly for you to have given up his freedom. Never mind, he will be set free to fuck whoever he wishes now that my mistress has the three of you. Given his known history as a…." he looks me up and down and sniffs me. "My goodness I don't believe it." The ugly boy has a filthy smirk on his face as he touches my abdomen. I flinch at his touch, but surprisingly he does not force his touch any further.

What? What does he not believe? How can he sniff me and look at me like he wants to eat me and just say something like that!

"This doesn't happen very often for our kind, but I am very good at recognizing certain smells and tastes. You certainly smell like Northman and…..you also smell very pregnant." He shocks the shit out of me because Pam has always told me that vampires cannot father children. They can make them as Eric did to her, but their reproductive organs dies when their heart stops beating. I know for a fact that Eric is the only man I have ever had sex with, so if this ugly little bastard is right, Eric and I made a baby!

I don't have long to celebrate my happiness before a beautiful red headed little girl enters the room. She looks to be about 14 or 15 years old, but I can tell by the way she dresses and the evil look in her eyes that she is Sophie-Anne. She rushes to Hadley and roughly hugs her. Before any of us knows what is happening she bares her fangs and very roughly bites into Hadley's neck. After what seems like hours, but in actuality was only less than a minute, she pulls away and wipes the blood from her mouth. She instructs the ugly boy to lick Hadley's wounds and he does so without hesitation.

Then she turns to me and sniffs me too. "Andre, we will save this one. Do you know how rare a Dhampir is? No wonder Northman gave up his freedom and acted like a fucking pussy for so long. This one is special. Her child will bring a pretty penny. You know on second thought I don't think we should sell it, now that we are out of the coffin it might even be a good idea to keep it and put it on display for money. We must instruct Sigebert to kill Eric after I tell him about what we have. I can just see his pathetic face when I tell him we have his bonded and what plans I have for his child. Bring me my phone Andre!"

**Eric:**

As soon as Siegebert's head rolls around in the hallway, five armed vampire guards grab me and bind my hands behind my back with silver chains. I continue to look at the Prince who puts his hand up for the guards to stop, "What is wrong Eric. Why on Earth would you do that to a fellow member of "The Authority" and Sophie-Anne's child?"

All I can do is struggle against the silver chains that burn like a mother fucker and yell at the guards to let me go. Then I answer Niall with bloody tears running down my cheeks. I don't wish to show my weakness to these vampires, but the tears cannot be stopped. I am truly hurting and mad as hell. I feel an intense growl building up in my chest and if I am not let go I fear I will kill these guards. They are no match for me. I don't wish to be punished and I cannot be locked up.

"Prince please, please you must help me." The anger is building and I know that once my beast is released I will do something that I don't wish to be punished for. "That call was from Sophie-Anne….._growl…._ and not only does she have Linda…._growl…..._ she now has…." I am finding it difficult to keep it inside and I know if I say my lover's name the reality of her capture will overcome me. I have learned to control my anger these last centuries, but my wife's safety has been the reason why I endured Sophie-Anne's stupidity to begin with. Now she has her…..how in the hell did that happen? I take an unneeded breath in hopes the beast will not continue to surface. "Prince, please she somehow found Sookie and Hadley. Please release me! I need to go to her. I will be able to find her through the bond, but I fear I won't be able to get there in time. What I have done to Sigebert is nothing compared to what I will do to Sophie-Anne and Andre if they so much as touch my wife." I turn to the guards and yell, "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

Finally Niall tells the guards to release me, "I will take full responsibility for him. He and Sigebert had an argument and it was a fair fight. There is no one at fault here and the death was warranted. Thank you all for your prompt attention, but I will take it from here."

The guards bow to the Prince and release me from the silver chains. Now I am truly indebted to him as I say, "Thank you Prince. I would have killed them if my detention would have continued. You made a wise decision because if you care for your family as you claim to, we will need all the help we can get. Sophie-Anne is not at her palace. Sigebert did mention one night that she has been paranoid for some time now and had hidden bunkers throughout Louisiana. The bond that Sookie and I share is still strong even through the miles of separation. Our bond has comforted me since its beginning. Just the knowledge that she is still breathing and waiting for me has given me hope for our future. Now that Sophie-Anne has once again proven to be the craziest bitch I have ever had to endure, I must use our bond to find my wife.

"I fear that my son Fintan is finally dead. None of this would have happened if he were still keeping a watchful eye on his family. If only he would have asked for help, I could have provided him with anything he asked for." Now the Prince has tears in his eyes as he finally realizes the son that he loved more than any of his full Fae children is probably finally dead. "There was much unrest in Faery, and half breeds were shunned. Fintan actually was tolerated, but he still hated it there. I will have to find out who killed him after we free my grand daughters. His death will not go unpunished!" Niall wipes the tears from his eyes and looks at me as if he has made a decision. "Viking I will be able to teleport us to Sookie's farmhouse in Bon Temps and hopefully from there we can pinpoint their location." Niall has answered my prayers.

The only problem is there is a seven hour time difference in our two locations and it will be daylight when we arrive. Niall assures me that he is well aware of that fact and that our destination will be the basement of the farmhouse. I have always enjoyed the power of flight, but to be able to instantly teleport to any destination on Earth would truly be a valuable talent. Niall's earlier statement about my wife's telepathy and the spark that she apparently has, makes me wonder what that spark means. Now that Sophie-Anne has made me aware that my wife is with child, perhaps that spark is also between us and our bond. One of my prayers has been answered, but if I lose them both I no longer wish to continue this life. Since all of my memories have returned, I still cannot remember a time when I felt such love. Now that I have finally found it, I WILL NOT LET IT DIE !

The Prince asks me to stand next to him and apologizes for the embrace. "The only way I will be able to take you with me is for both of us to share an embrace, so I guess you could just pretend that I am your bonded." He apparently thinks he made a joke, but I ignore it and place my arms around him just as he does the same. No one will ever take the place of Sookie, even in an embrace. I couldn't even fantasize about her as I fed from the males that I always requested. The only time my thoughts of her appeared in a sexual manner were when I found my own release. Just imagining her lips on my body and the feel of her soft, warm skin made my release very swift and hard.

Soon we are surrounded by a very strong surge of power and as it swirls around us I feel as though I am being sucked into a very strong vacuum and I hear the "pop" sound our bodies make as we are no longer in the room. In contrast to flying, there is no visual just darkness. Time does not even pass as it seems we are in another dimension of nothingness. As light returns I hear another "pop" and we are indeed in the basement where my wife and I spent two beautiful months. I have mixed emotions as Niall and I separate. I feel like a caged tiger because I am not able to begin my search or call my child. Then I remember the hunter. Since Hadley has been taken where is the child, Adele?

"Prince there are two things that I am unable to do until sunset. Linda's daughter, Hadley has a child. We need to find her and protect her. Also, she has been living with a man named Nick Walker who is a member of…Hawthorn." That got Niall's attention and the question mark I see in on his face needs to be addressed. "He has defected and is working with my child and Sookie. He continues to be a member, but does not share their beliefs any longer. Pam and Sookie convinced him that all vampires are not evil killers, so he uses his membership to keep us all aware of what they are up to throughout the world. He will need to find Adele…..or Addy as the girls call her and find a safe place for her to stay. He will be helpful to us because Hawthorn has been working with chemists to develop chemicals that will affect a vampire's senses. They inject the chemicals into a human that will eventually be fed upon. I hope that he has been injecting Hadley, because Sophie-Anne deserves to lose more than her brains.

Niall seemed to be feeling a little melancholy as he looks around the basement. "This house is where Fintan first fell in love with Adele. He knew she had a husband, but the draw towards her was something he could not stop. She told him that she didn't want to betray her husband because he was a good man. Eventually they could not resist each other and after they consummated their love there was no keeping them apart. Adele's husband had no time for sex. He had been injured in a farming accident and apparently he not only did not desire sex, he was unable to have children. The strangest thing however, was he never questioned the heritage of the two children. He raised them as his own and I guess was just happy that Adele's life was fulfilled. After his death, Fintan and Adele were able to spend time together until Susanna's parents died and she came to live here at the farmhouse. At Adele's request Fintan did not return, but hid in the shadows protecting his family. He must have known about you Viking. Apparently he approved of you or he would never have let you get that close. Maybe he has been gone longer than that. Maybe that is why both Hadley and Linda have suffered so much. I have no answers for myself right now. I will find the hunter and you should leave a message for your child to join us as soon as she wakes for the night. The longer our loved ones are in Sophie-Anne's grasp, the more that she will be inclined to harm them, especially after she feels Sigebert's loss.

"Please, Prince find Nick. I have yet to meet him, but Sookie and Pam think very highly of him. I want to start our search as soon as the sun sets. I am feeling the bond and it is stronger than I have ever felt it before. Sookie is truly upset and I am feeling the beast again. I don't wish to control it any longer. I stop and concentrate on the bond and send my love to her. I send words to her through my brain, in hopes that she can read them. "I love you Sookie. Be strong and I am coming." If only she could hear me.

**A/N: That's it for today. Hope you all had a good Veteran's Day. Please take a moment to silently thank the brave men and women who put their lives on the line on a daily basis for our freedom. **

**Will Sookie hear Eric's thoughts? Will Niall find Nick? Why is that horrible Sophie-Anne wide awake during the day? Also it would be nice if Eric could wake up Pam a little earlier. Thanks for reading and your reviews mean a lot to me. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Sookie:**

Witnessing the cruel way Sophie-Anne fed from Hadley, made me sick to my stomach. The weird thing though was Hadley winked at me. I was so worried that Sophie-Anne injured her somehow because I had never actually witnessed a vampire feed like that. Sure when we were together Eric fed from me often, but it was always sweet and he always, always prepared me first with his soft lips and tongue. By the time he bit into me, I was so ready for it I would usually orgasm after his first draw of blood. But why would she wink…Oh…I remember…..Nick finally got access to the chemicals. She was still visibly in pain from the attack, but inside she was doing a 'Hadley happy dance.' After Eric had ingested tainted blood, he lost his senses and his memory. These two bastards need to lose more than that!

All of a sudden my thoughts returned to Sophie-Anne and Andre and the fact that the sun was high in the sky and they were still awake. Sure this bunker was deep in the ground and light tight, but that still does not stop their bodies from succumbing to their daily death. Pam stayed awake one day when the girls first came to our house and she started bleeding from her nose and ears. She told me that she was pushing herself to stay awake and her body was protesting. I see no blood or fatigue from either Sophie-Anne or Andre.

The door that Andre entered from opened up and a huge, burly looking man entered. He was so tall he actually had to duck when he walked through the door frame. "Wybert take these three ladies to their room. Linda's father has been begging us not to harm her. I can't wait to see his face when he sees his grand-daughters! It is so comical the way he begs for their safety. I guess it wouldn't hurt anything to allow these women to visit with him for awhile. He has given us so much pleasure; we should allow him just a little in return."

Once again the Queen puzzles me. Hadley and I look at each other with huge question marks in our eyes. Our grandfather died over 12 years ago. Aunt Linda acts as if she didn't hear a word Sophie-Anne has said. Her focus has been totally on Hadley and her mind doesn't seem to be working well. There is still no recognition in her eyes when she looks at me. I looked up to my aunt when I was little. She was very beautiful when she was young, but now she has fang marks on both sides of her neck and her wrists are wrapped with bandages. She looks to be about twenty pounds lighter than the last time I saw her and her hair has gone completely gray. These evil monsters deserve to die for what they did to her. Now I am curious about whom they are speaking of. I know Eric told me that Hadley and I had a Faery ancestor which was evident in our blood. Supposedly that was why the stupid Queen became addicted to Hadley in the first place. Maybe this is the ancestor. But how can he be my grandfather?

The huge man was so funny. He reminded me of the cartoon character 'Baby Huey'. He was physically huge, but his face and eyes were that of a child. He spoke in grunts and seemed rather harmless. He seemed to be humming a song as he walked and his gait was as if his mind was not communicating with his body. Most of the vampires I have met, which actually have not been that many, were very intelligent. This poor man seems to only able to follow orders and cannot think for himself. Perhaps that is why he was changed. Perhaps he was needed for his brawn and definitely not his brain. Pam told me that Sophie-Anne had three children and two of them were huge twins of Saxon descent. This Wybert must be one of them. The other one with Eric must be his brother Sigebert.

After walking down a huge hallway, we came to a door that looked to be constructed of iron. Wybert opens the heavy iron door and grunts and points as if to tell us to enter. As soon as the three of us are inside the room, the door shuts and locks behind us. The room is well lit and looks to be a huge bedroom with a very masculine French provincial bedroom suite. There is a massive desk on one wall and a huge walk in closet to the right of the bed. To the left of the bed is a door and we can hear water running.

Aunt Linda's fatigue is quite evident as she lies down on the bed and curls up in a fetal position. Hadley and I remain standing, awaiting the arrival of whoever the occupant of this room might be. I am still not convinced that the stupid Queen has her facts straight, but if I can finally find out something about my family I guess something good would come out of this horrible fiasco.

As what I am assuming to be the shower continues to run, my heart begins to race. The hum is stronger than I have felt since Eric and I consummated our marriage. The bond is so strong right now; I am convinced that Eric is right beside me. I close my eyes and concentrate on his beautiful face. I want him so bad right now and it isn't just to save us. My body has been craving his touch for so long and I feel such a rush of love and lust. This could only mean that Eric is close and he is filling me with his feelings. He must feel my fear, so I try my best to fill my entire being with only thoughts of love. As those thoughts are being sent I try to send words and not just feelings. Why the hell do I have this disability if I can't experiment with it? "_Eric….I am well…we need you. I can't tell you where I am, but they are awake. They aren't bleeding. I am about to meet my grandfather. Please come. We made a baby, Eric. Our love made a baby!"_

I just pray that he can hear me. The thought of killing Sophie-Anne and Andre does not even bother me. After seeing what an evil vampire was capable of with Rasputin, his death was a welcome ending. These two are as evil as they come and I love Eric even more for enduring them for so long. He is indeed irreplaceable and if anything happens to him, I don't know if I will be able to go on. I know we are expecting a baby, but I still am not sure I can even go through the pregnancy without Eric. I sound like a baby myself, but I truly don't think I can survive if he meets his final death. We are so tightly bound, this bond has been the only thing that has kept me sane these last years. I once again project my thoughts to Eric, "_The compound is full of silver and iron…please don't get yourself killed. Get Nick he will help. I love you more than you will ever know!"_

All of a sudden I can hear him too. "_Lover, I am here in Bon Temps. I will come to you when the sun sets. Be strong. We will be together when this is over. I will never leave you again. We made a baby! Love isn't a strong enough word for what I feel for you. I'm coming. Your great-grandfather is with me and will be happy to know his son lives….I'm coming my love."_

He is here! My love is near and he will find us. My words worked. "Wow," is all I can think. This is something I never in my life thought could happen. Barry and I spoke with our minds, but he was also a telepath. Perhaps the bond that Eric and I have is so strong that not only did we make a baby, we are able to project our thoughts. If we weren't in such a horrible position right now, it would be fun to have _thought sex_. Oh my God, did I just think that! I need Eric bad!

The shower finally stops and about ten minutes later the door opens and one of the most beautiful men that I have ever seen, except for my Eric of course, steps out of the bathroom. He is way too young to be my grandfather, so of course I again think that Sophie-Anne is full of shit. His eyes meet mine and he looks so sad. It has been so long since my father died, but the memories I have of him and my mother are still strong in my mind. This man looks like my father. He is taller and very well built. In contrast to my father's dark brown hair, this man has sandy blonde shoulder length hair. His eyes are hazel compared to my father's deep blue eyes. I am holding back the tears as I look at this man, but he is not holding back anything. The tears are flowing from his eyes as he runs to embrace me. I find it impossible to shy away from his embrace because it is so warm and welcome. There is so much energy surrounding us that the room begins to sparkle with small stars. I close my eyes to try and stop the energy, but the stars continue against the insides of my eylids. What is this feeling? I know I should be overwhelmed by this energy, but I feel like half of the energy is coming from me.

"My beautiful Susanna. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I have failed you. Your Viking will come. He is an honorable man and after what he has endured to keep you safe, I will never deny your union." He backs away from me but continues to keep his hands on my shoulders and stares into my eyes. "I am your grandfather. My name is Fintan Brigant and I loved Adele more than life. She would not allow me to meet you, but I kept watch over you and my daughter's family."

"You are so young! How on earth can you claim to be my grandfather? I see the family resemblance, but you need to explain. I promise I will try to understand." I tell him as he turns to Hadley.

"I am so sorry Hadley. I was watching you the night Andre enticed you to come to the palace. I had planned to just teleport into the palace and remove you as you slept. The palace is reinforced with iron and there are lemon trees planted around the perimeter. I was unable to enter, but thank the gods you escaped on your own. I am proud of the way you cleaned yourself up and that you named your beautiful baby after the love of my long life."

Fintan Brigant turns to me and continues with the story of how he met my grandmother and how the man I called my grandfather could not have children. My father and Linda were his children and he said that he has devoted his life to protecting us. Since we have Fae blood, we are very attractive to vampires. He told me he worried about Eric at first, but after he witnessed first hand Eric's love for me, he felt good about us.

He was captured by Sophie-Anne one night when he tried to help Linda escape. He told us he put a spell on her so that she could not remember Hadley or me. He feared they would be able to glamour our whereabouts out of her and he could not have that. He was worried about her health and decided to break into this very bunker to release her. He said he cared nothing about his life and that his children meant more to him.

Sophie-Anne and Andre fed on him, but did not kill him. He was able to mask his scent for awhile, but his powers are weakening. That is why some of Linda's memories returned and how she led Sophie-Anne to the farmhouse. They have been sending a human to him every day to take a couple of vials of his blood. They found out that if they kept him alive, they could drink his blood from the vials and stay awake longer during the day. Linda and Hadley's blood did not affect them this way. Since he is half Fae, his blood is very powerful.

"Susanna, you have the spark my dear grand-daughter. I sense you are with child and that it is the Viking's. You are just coming into your own and if I don't survive to help you, you must seek out my father. I have kept him from you, but now I think it is time he meets you all. Promise me if I don't make it, that you will find him and tell him what happened here." His beautiful eyes were pleading with me and all I could do was embrace him again.

"Thank you for all you have done for us. I only wish I could have known of you before. My gran was wrong to keep us from you. I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever met and I feel your power." I tell him as I once again embrace him. It just feels right.

"I feel your energy too Susanna. Use it well and only for good. The child you are carrying is very powerful. Your Viking was meant to be with you and when we get out of here I wish the two of you a very long life. I am very old and haven't changed physically for hundreds of years. That is the way of the Fae. Since you have the spark, I am sure with your Viking's blood you will also be able to live a very long time. You should never allow him to change you. You will be more powerful together if you remain human. You remind me so much of Adele. I just wanted to at least meet you all before I go to Summerland. Please know my love has no bounderies." He kissed the top of my head as he backed away and went to tend to Linda.

"Linda my daughter, you will remember you life. You will forget the horrible things that were done to you and when you leave this place you will meet your grand-daughter and live the rest of your life." Fintan held Aunt Linda's head as he spoke and about five minutes later Aunt Linda woke up.

"Hadley, thank God you are well. You look so beautiful baby. Where am I? I am so sorry, but I don't remember how I got here. Sookie, why are you here too. Oh my God! Are we dead? Did something happen to us all and we are now waiting to meet our maker?" Aunt Linda was totally confused and she needed to be helped.

Fintan told us that together we were strong so we needed to do a group hug. He was trying to transfer our combined strength to Aunt Linda to heal her. Once again the energy in the room was amazing. The stars started to swirl and with Hadley's added energy Aunt Linda made a transformation. Her hair returned to its dark brown and her fang marks were healed. Her complexion was once again rosy, but she was still underweight. That will be remedied when we get her home!

The door opened and Wybert motioned for Hadley and I to come with him. "Old lady stays here." He grunted. He didn't even notice how Aunt Linda changed, which was for the better.

Hadley and I looked at each other as we joined arms and followed Wybert to God knows what.

**Eric:**

I don't believe it! My wife spoke to me with her mind. I can feel where she is, but I still cannot leave this basement. I just pray that Niall found the hunter. If the bunker is vampire proof and Fae proof , he will be the only one to get us down there.

I can feel the sun beginning to set as I also hear movement in the house above.

"Hadley, Sookie where the hell are you? The preschool called and Addy needs to be picked up. Answer me!" Nick is yelling at the top of his lungs, so I yell back to him.

"Hunter. It is Eric and I am in the basement. I cannot come up until the sun sets, so you should come down here. There is much to discuss and it needs to be done now!" I yell back to him.

Before the last word is out of my mouth, Nick is running down the stairs. Untrusting of me he has a crossbow drawn with a silver arrow aimed at my heart.

"I see you are a worthy opponent. Don't worry it is not I who has stolen our women. Sophie-Anne has taken them and I will be able to locate my wife through the bond. You will be the only one who will be able to open the doors, because the bunker is reinforced with silver and iron. Did Niall Brigant find you?" I ask him as he lowers his crossbow and walks towards me.

He is a very attractive man and looks to be of Swedish descent. He is as tall as I and built very well. I would be very jealous of his closeness to my wife if it wasn't for the fact that he is in love with Hadley.

"So we finally meet Northman. Sorry we tried to kill you. I was a different person then and Sookie has made me see the light. You are one lucky bastard. She is as sweet and wholesome as my baby sister was. If you are not good to her, I will hunt you down and will not hesitate in killing your ass." He smirks and I feel a kinship with him that is very rare in a breather.

"I would have it no other way. I want you to know I trust you and I am pleased that you have chosen to change your vampire killing ways." I smirk back at him.

"I must secure Addy and I will return in about 45 minutes. When I return I will bring my arsenal. One good thing is that I have been injecting Hadley with a chemical that is harmless to her but will cause a slow paralysis to overcome the vampire that feeds from her. If that bitch feeds from my woman, she will slowly weaken but I can't guarantee it will last very long. I will be back, call Pam and lets get ready to fight. It has been a long time since I have got to really use my talents." Nick wiggles his eyebrows.

I really like this human. He reminds me of myself when I was human. "We will be ready, take care of the child."

**A/N: Thank you all for being patient. I usually don't update on the weekend, so I wanted to get something out to you all for being such loyal readers and reviewers. I hope I am going in the right direction and remember…they will be together soon.**

**Will the chemicals work on Sophie-Anne and Andre? Will Niall get to see his son again or will it be too late? Finally, they need to get their asses in gear and get their women away from the nutty duo. Your reviews mean a lot and help me determine my next move. I read and answer each and every one, so thank you all in advance.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Your reviews are what has keeps me writing and updating. I try to update at least three to four times a week, so I am sorry if sometimes I slack off. I write when I sit down at the computer in the mornings and try to post an update that day. If this story in any way becomes too long or not interesting any more, please let me know. I have enjoyed writing it and hope that you all have enjoyed reading. Thanks for your alerts and reviews they really mean the world to me.**

**Chapter 19:**

**Sookie:**

Wybert closed the door behind Hadley and I and we both couldn't help but notice his face was stained with bloody tears. Not only was this man like a child, something or someone had made him cry. I was in the process of feeling sorry for him when Sophie-Anne approached us and she was livid. "Hadley you are to follow Wybert to my chambers and wait for me there. We will start up where we left off when you so rudely left me. As for you Northman's pet…..I have something special planned. I hope you had a nice little family reunion because that will be the last time you see _anyone_. As far as I am concerned you are just a baby machine. As soon as you have that little piece of shit you are carrying, it belongs to me. Your husband decided to kill my child!" Sohpie-Anne was actually crying. "He will pay for it with his own life and I will have the pleasure of exploiting you and _his_ child. I hope it is a boy and I can tell him what a bastard his father _was!_ Since you love vampires so much, perhaps you and Andre can make more babies, I am sure once your Viking is dead the bond you share will be broken. Andre will bond with you and hence…..little Andre babies! The thought actually pleases me very much."

With that last statement Sophie-Anne stuck me in a dark room and chained me to a toilet. She told me that I should at least thank her for not forgetting my human needs. Wow, she was a prize! One thing I did notice…..one whole side of her body was drooping. Her left eye was half shut and her bottom lip was sagging. Her left shoulder was fighting to stay up and she was dragging her left foot abit. She actually looked like she had a stroke. Maybe that was what Hadley was trying to tell me with her wink. This is going to be good. At least I can take that pee that I had to take over an hour ago. I hope Hadley will be okay. I will just have to listen for her mind to speak to me. Now that she knows I can read her thoughts, I hope she will try to project them to me.

"_Nick and I are coming. Has she harmed you?" _Eric was on the mind line. His thoughts were so welcome and exciting.

As I took a pee and sat on the toilet for awhile I let my mind go out to Eric. It actually was very peaceful as I let my mind drift. I was no longer alone in this bathroom as I was on Eric's lap straddling him. We are intimately connected as we start to speak with our minds. "_I am alone for now, but you are with me in my mind. I miss you so much and when we are together again all I want is for you to make love to me!"_

"_We share the same thoughts lover. Be patient, if she believes that she can use you, she will not harm you. When this is over I have a special place just for us. We will make love until I wear you out. Of course I never wear out...so don't forget your vitamins!" _Eric projected. My need for him was mounting.

"_Is it dark yet Eric?" _I asked hoping it was time for him to come for me.

"_Almost. When Nick takes care of Adele he will be back. Be patient. Your thoughts have calmed me, lover. I was going crazy thinking of you. I am touching myself out of pure need for you."_ Eric was feeling Sookie's lust as she was touching herself.

"_Cum for me Lover and I will for you. I would rather be inside of you, but I am so big and hard just thinking about you."_ Eric was bringing my mind and body to such a buildup. The bond was bringing all of our lustful thought to the surface. Just sharing our combined intimate thoughts made the task ahead of us more urgent. We cannot be apart any longer!

"_You are inside of me Eric and it feels so good. Now move hard and fast…..yes….there that is where I need to feel you." _Before long I was cumming so hard. Eric's lust and love was so strong through the bond, my images of him were clear and pure. It was all so bizarre, but the droopy faced, nut sack Queen did me a favor by leaving me alone in this bathroom. If I don't survive, at least Eric and I shared a moment in time.

"_Hurry! I'm not concerned for myself, but the Queen has taken Hadley to her private chamber. She wants to start where they left off. I sure hope those chemicals work a number on that bitch. Her face is drooping…is that a sign? Did Nick say anything?"_

"_Yes. He said if she feeds from Hadley a slow paralysis should set in. Be strong…I came and I am coming…I love you!"_ Eric made a cute joke. That's why I love him so much. His sense of humor and his pure strength in the face of danger never ceases to amaze me.

**Eric:**

My wife's power and strength leaves me with so much pride. She caught my attention when she was just a child and now she is the love of my long life. I think only of Sookie when I stroke myself, but this time was as if we were actually joined. Our thoughts were joined and we just experienced something I never thought possible. I have been missing her so much. I chose death if I lose her. That is a conviction that should never come from a vampire. Eternal life was given to us and because we can, we should preserve our life and go on. I won't, however. It is decided. I open my mind and think of a future without her and I see none. It will never happen, so now I know without a doubt that by saving my wife I am also saving my long life. We are one and our souls will never be separated. Fuck! Hurry up and return Nick. I can't wait any longer!

I can feel that the sun has set as I rush up the stairs and wait for my child. She was instructed to bring my broadsword. It has been with me since I was changed that night. My maker allowed me to keep it. My power and strength as a Viking warrior was what attracted my maker to me. I hated him for taking my human life, but now I silently thank him for allowing me to exist long enough to meet my mate. I feel I have finally found why I was given immortality. Now my mate and the birth of a child of my blood gives me so my pride and strength I fear my sappiness will return when right now I need to be that warrior.

Before I know it Pam has run all the way from Shreveport. She is much faster on foot then if she were to follow the stupid human traffic laws. I plan to fly to my lover, because in my mind driving is not an option. Nick pulls into the driveway just as Niall 'pops' in. We are all together. We are ready.

"Nick you already know Pam." Pam and Nick nod and I can see the anticipation for battle on both of their faces. Pam has been taught well and I can see the respect that Nick has for her as they quietly greet each other. "Nick, Pam I would like you both to meet Prince Niall Brigant." Nick raises his eyebrows. Apparently his training has been very thorough. Very few vampires know of Prince Brigant let alone a human. I turn to Nick and explain, "It seems that our loved ones are the off spring of our illustrious guest. At least now we know where the Fae blood comes from." Nick nods and extends a hand to the Prince. Unlike vampires, the Fae happily extend a hand when they greet a human. If that human is unworthy, however, they will hold back. Nick has been an important part of not only Hadley's life, but Sookie and Pam care deeply for him. So it is heartwarming to see that the Prince finds him worthy.

"I can pinpoint an area Prince, so I will fly Pam there and perhaps you will be able to teleport Nick?" I am hoping that Niall will not clam up when it comes to Nick, since he does have a history of hunting our kind and I am quite sure the Fae did not escape the wrath of Hawthorn.

"It will be my pleasure. Nick I want to thank you for all you have done for Hadley and her child. I am hoping that after we rescue them, I will finally be able to meet both she and Susanna." The Prince is very open to Nick and I see we will be a force to reckon with.

"Before we leave, Sookie has been in contact with me." I look toward Niall and he nods. "Apparently we are able to exchange thoughts and she has assured me that they are still alive. Niall you will be happy to know that your son is alive." Niall once again begins with the waterworks. Because of the fact that we vampires are so dangerous to common Faeries, I have never had the opportunity to get this close to one. He is not ashamed to show his feelings and his tears show just how much love he has for his son. I can't wait for Sookie to meet him. Our family is certainly growing!

"Pam let us leave." I turn to Niall and ask, "Will you be able to follow me, or do you need to wait until we arrive?"

"I will wait until you arrive, then I can get a feel for the area." Niall turns to Nick and once again explains to him as he did with me that they need to embrace. Nick has no problem at all with the situation and waits for the Prince to tell him to latch on.

In what would have probably taken over two hours of driving, we arrive in only a few minutes. There is a new BMW parked along a deserted dirt road and as I sniff inside I can smell my lover. The child's scent is there too. Thank the Gods! Pam and I wait for our two partners and I can see Pam's eyes are dilated in anticipation.

Within minutes the trees around us begin to rustle as if the wind has picked up. The energy is more powerful than when the Prince arrived at the farmhouse. The Fae amaze me and I hope our peace agreement continues for a very long time. We work well together and being enemies only delays the good we can accomplish as partners. There it is the distinct 'pop' actually when he is teleporting another, it is more like a 'bang'. Nick is so much larger than the Prince, but he looks like a child that has just had his first ride on a roller coaster. I can tell if the situation at hand weren't so dire, he would be like a child and beg for another ride. I know my ride with the Prince turned me into a child. As a vampire we are rarely surprised by anything, especially those who have survived as long as I. I was totally surprised and excited by my experience with the Prince and I can't wait to see of my wife has that particular talent. Now that we are all here, I need to contact her.

"_Lover, we are outside. What do you suggest we do?"_ My thoughts are returned with much excitement.

"_There is a cave…..just follow my thoughts." _Now she is showing me the pathway with her mind. Amazing! We follow the pathway and the cave comes into view. I can feel the power of the silver doors as we step inside. The doors are silver and the frame is made of heavy iron. Sophie-Anne may be completely nuts, but she is always very, very careful. She has survived many centuries and she was not appointed Queen of Louisiana for her stupidity. If my wife were not involved I may feel sorry for what has become of her. I could also see myself giving her time to heal….. But now, no fucking way! She has made her bed and it is going to be one giant piece of fucking goo.

"_Tell Nick that the code on the elevator is –4,4,3,3,2,2,1-. Pretty infantile right? Just repeating that combination has me thinking I am surrounded by 30 kindergartners and we are singing a number song! Hurry my love, for some reason the closer you get the weaker I am becoming. I am chained to a toilet, but I believe the baby is letting me know he or she is here."_ Sookie's thoughts are becoming weak. What the fuck is happening now? She has to be strong. I will not allow any harm to come to her!

Nick repeats the number combination on the keypad and the silver doors open. There is a camera in the elevator which Nick disposes of. If I or Pam had done that they would have recognized me. Nick is a stranger to the Queen and Andre. They will be expecting us but certainly not a human. Pam and I came prepared with gloves, so once the doors are open and the camera is disabled, we both step into the elevator. Niall said he will be fine as long as the iron does not touch him. He has many powers, not only can he cloak his scent, he can place a protective shield around him, but it only lasts for a few minutes and he is drained for awhile. Perhaps once we get inside of the compound he can just 'pop' in without draining his strength. We will need him to fight. I have witnessed first hand the fireballs that a true Faery can toss. That will come in handy once we get inside.

The doors open to a very extravagantly designed waiting room. Wybert is standing with his sword drawn in anticipation of Nick's arrival. Because of the silver, I am sure he cannot sense Pam or I. We hide in the corner of the elevator as Nick draws his crossbow.

"Humans are not allowed here!" Wybert yells at Nick. "Please state your reason for breaking into the Queen's compound. I will not harm you if you answer me."

I didn't even think he was able to talk. He only grunted the entire time I was kept prisoner by the Queen. Sigebert didn't have a way with words either, but he seemed to be the only one who spoke. Nick doesn't hesitate. His crossbow is drawn and he hits the target. Just as his twin died at my hands, Nick has rid the world of one stupid as fuck vampire. His existence was an embarrassment to our kind. As an enforcer these past months, it has amazed me at how many dumb vampires there are in this world. They have refused to come out of the shadows and because of their feeding habits, they have met the end of my very long broadsword. If we are to become a part of this world, only the intelligent can exist in the world that the humans have created. We have come out to make sure the world is not destroyed by evil humans. There is certainly no place for evil vampires.

One down and who know how many to go. I continue to feel my lover, but I no longer can hear her. As Wybert turns to goo, Pam and I step outside of the elevator. The doors on either side of the room crash open and more vampires than I have seen in one room rush towards us. In that instant Niall appears. The four of us are completely outnumbered but of course they don't know what a force we are. At first we all stand staring at each other. It seems that the vamp guards were not instructed to kill us or they would. They are awaiting their Queen's orders.

**A/N: Gotta stop for today. Seems like a good enough place to hopefully leave you all waiting for more. My daily life calls and I will start writing again in the morning. Plus my son needs to use the laptop for homework. How dare him!**

**Thanks again.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Sookie:**

Thank God Eric is here. For some reason my joy is not as strong as it was before. The bathroom is clean and I flushed, but something is making me sick to my stomach. Hadley sent me a few cryptic thoughts like _"The fucking bitch looks so retarded….did you see her face?"_ Even though I can send my thoughts to Eric, it's not working with Hadley. Must be the bond. At least I know that Hadley is still alive and the Queen and her freckled faced, perverted minion haven't drained her. Speaking of the little bastard, I haven't seen him around. I pray he is also drooping; he did lick Hadley's blood! It makes me giggle out loud as I envision the two of them dragging their feet in such an 'Igor' fashion. Take that you sadistic pricks! Then my mind goes back to that bitch and how dare she say she will kill my Eric! She doesn't realize that I will die if anything happens to him. Life without him in this world would be impossible. Then on the other hand, if I live she will never get her droopy hands on my baby. My baby…..just think before I came here I had no dreams of ever having children. Now in one short afternoon, I meet my real grandfather and I find out Eric and I are going to have a baby. What kind of a baby does a vampire have? I wish I knew what to expect. My mind is wandering and now….. I don't feel so good.

Right now the cool floor looks very inviting because I'm not sure if I'm going to pass out or barf. If I pass out, the floor would be the best option. At least everything is clean and if I have to…..yep I have to barf. Thank God I am right by a toilet!

After I finish spilling my Eggo waffles with peanut butter and syrup on top into the toilet, my weakness sets in. It's been quite a while since I have actually thrown up. I used to get an occasional stomach flu or a head cold, but since the night Eric healed me with his blood, I don't recall being sick. I don't drink, so I've never had a hang over. I feel like Winnie the Pooh with…think, think, think….as I put my hand to my forehead. Must be the baby. Why haven't I felt sick before? I guess he or she is protesting mommy's treatment by these sick bastards.

Shit I can't even hear Eric right now. I hope I don't pass out because if I wake up and find the outcome of this battle not to my liking…..I really don't want to die right now. Our life is just beginning…..I look up towards the dark ceiling searching for my guardian angel or maybe the face of God….I don't know I just don't want anything bad to happen to Eric or my family. Damn it I have to throw up again!

**Eric:**

I really, really like Nick. He didn't even hesitate….he killed Wybert with one silver arrow and he was right on target. I could have used him in my human life. We had many good warriors, but their skills were not always perfect. Being a warrior wasn't our primary life. Most of my soldiers were farmers, merchants or craftsmen and they usually returned to their lives after each battle campaign. Unlike a soldier of today who enlists in the armed services and receives about ten weeks of basic combat training, my soldiers had to learn on their own time. Sure as a child we were taught basic combat and how to use our swords, axes and spears, but the time to hone those skills was interrupted by real life. I see in Nick the fire that I possessed as a human. I yearned for battle, but only killed those who threatened my homeland. Nick is a worthy opponent for a human and I feel fortunate that he is an ally.

Now….for some reason I'm getting visions of Winnie the Pooh….Oh lover what are you doing to me? Then…nothing. Little busy here….focus Eric.

How on earth did Sophie-Anne find so many vampires? As Sheriff of Area 5 each vampire has to check in with me on a monthly basis. I could probably come up with 25 at the most in my area. She must have scoured the earth to find these men. Strange…..they are all men. I have always found the female vampire to be a worthy battle partner. I wouldn't trade Pam for any male I have fought beside. She is fast and devious. She kills with no remorse and is very protective of those she regards as friends.

Why these 'Men in Black' look alikes are not making a move is beyond me. I suppose we will keep the fake Mexican Stand Off going for a few minutes until I figure out what is going on. All of a sudden the double doors directly in front of us open up and I really have to hold back my laughter. Sophie-Anne must know how bad she looks! I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself.

"Er-wic, so gwad you could join us." Keep your cool Northman. I think pretending she doesn't look like shit is a good idea. She must be delusional. Perhaps that is part of the chemical reaction, because if she were aware of her looks she would not show herself in front of her soldiers of death. She is very vain and always wants to appear to be in control. Even when her mind began to slip, she always looked impeccable.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." I tell her as Nick aims a silver arrow directly at her heart. "I hope you realize you will be the first to die if your monkeys here decide to make a move against us." I nod toward Nick and his drawn crossbow.

"You wiw not kiww me! I am youw Qua- Qua-a-n and, what the fuck is wong wif my mouf?" It seems that Sophie-Anne still doesn't realize that she looks and sounds like she has had a stroke. "Spek for ma Andra!"

"Eric, you have invaded your Queen's safe bunker and since you show a threat to your Queen we are placing you and your companions under house arrest. We will enjoy killing you. Sophie-Anne has already promised me to your wife. We will make many babies and sell them to the highest bidder. She is definitely a prize and I totally understand why you did not allow her presence in your life to be known." Andre is dead was all my mind could repeat over and over again.

Nick was worried about Hadley but happy to see the chemicals worked. "Where is Hadley, she is my woman and you have no claim on her." Then Nick made me laugh when he said, "My, my you are a scary looking bitch aren't you. Looks like one side of your body hasn't caught up with the other side! I'm sure you weren't half bad looking back in the day, but now you are just butt ugly!"

I've always been able to control my emotions, but Nick was just too funny. He said what I wanted to say, if I had not been so mad at the bitch. I turn to Andre, "Excuse me, but I am not the one who is going to lose this battle, Andre!"

"You are outnumbered. Your pathetic group….what do we have here….let's see a _female vamp, an old man, a want to be warrior and then there is you!_ Need I say more?" Andre definitely did not know what he was dealing with. I could play along, but I am worried about my wife and I cannot let this dialogue continue. The Queen is getting worse and worse as she looks like "Two Face" in the Batman comic books. "Keep your cool and don't laugh as you kill her." I continue to repeat this new mantra.

"Last chance, Andre. Where are my wife and Hadley? Also we are taking Fintan and Linda with us." I see the look of surprise on Andre and Sophie-Anne's deformed face. I know they are wondering how I know about Fintan. They have kept him a secret for awhile now and have enjoyed the benefits of his blood.

"Surprise! I guess you don't understand the meaning of true love and a strong, unbreakable blood bond. Andre…last chance!" He still felt confident in his forces and he answered me with a bold….."No!"

"Wrong answer!" I said as I nodded to Nick. Nick changed his aim to Andre, since Sophie-Anne would not be a problem just yet. We may need her to find our family, in case she has decided to hide them deeper in the bunker.

Her force begins to rush us, but Niall throws back his right hand and a huge ball of fire takes out ten of them. The goo and blood on the floor is a little slippery, but the look on Andre's face is precious. I guess he has never had the privilege of witnessing the power of the Fae. I'm surprised that Fintan did not try anything on them. He must be suffering for his family, just as I suffered for my lover.

"Nick, don't kill him right away. I want him to see his whole world dissolve in front of him. I want him to feel the way I have these past years worrying about the one I love most in this world. Since Sophie-Anne is his true love…..sick isn't it…..just hit his stomach for now!" Nick nods and the silver arrow flies through the air with a "swish and a chunk" as it is deeply embedded in Andre's stomach. He falls to the ground and Sophie-Anne falls down beside her child to comfort him.

"Thas mens nathang Er-wic! I hav wers wating fa you. You wiw neva win!" Sophie-Anne tries to speak as bloody tears fall down her twisted face.

"Now call off your men and take me to my wife! I will not hesitate….you and Andre are dead either way. You take me to her and die later or die now and I will find her." I'm surprised by her strength. She still believes she is going to win this battle. I nod to Nick and he lets another silver arrow go as it hits Sohie-Anne's right side of her chest. Just close enough to her unbeating heart to keep her alive, but I am sure the pain is horrendous. "That's for my hand, bitch. How dare you desecrate my wedding finger! How dare you question the strength of my love for my wife! You are dead no matter, so do you wish to see your army turn to a mass of goo and blood….or are you going to take us to our loved ones?"

"Eit shit!" Sophie-Anne's answer seals her and Andre's death sentence. I nod to Niall and he lets go of another ball of fire and takes out the entire right side of the room, walls and all. Holy shit….what power that man has! Sophie-Anne is still crying beside her child and I as I throw a silver net on her and Andre, a large group of changed Weres are on us. One jumps me and tries to bite my neck, but I turn the tables and break his neck, getting a few drops of blood in the process. I don't want bloodlust to overcome me. I need to be sane when I find Sookie. Pam is by my side and the battle begins. Niall takes out the other side of the room with one last ball of fire and the vamps are all gone. Now the battle is between the weres and us. Nick is in his element. Even though I prefer my sword and I am damn good with a spear, I know a little about handguns. Nick pulls out what appears to be a new "fourth generation" Glock 22. On the side of the weapon I zoom in on "Gen4" indicating the fourth generation. When this is over, I think I want to adopt this man as my son!

Nick aims at one Were at a time and with precision hits his target each time. Pam is in her element as she pounces on a huge gray Were and rips his neck out. Her bloodlust is beginning, so I allow her that experience as I make my way over to the "soon to be dead royal couple."

"Now take me to my wife and Hadley." Seeing defeat, which I couldn't believe she would admit, Sophie-Anne asks me to forgive her and show mercy.

"No fucking way. You have made my life hell for the past three years and you beg me to forgive you. You threaten my wife and my unborn child….hear me….MY CHILD…and you beg me to forgive you. I want you two to just sit there and allow the silver to burn your skin and your body to wither and droop as the chemicals you sucked out of Hadley take effect." Sophie-Anne looks into my eyes with a droopy face and tries to spit, but her lips cannot even pucker. I doubt if her fangs even work.

I leave my three partners to finish the Weres as I run through the halls to find my wife. I nod to Nick to let him know I will find Hadley as he continues to shoot his gun. Did I say I like that boy? "_Sookie….answer me my love! Lead me to your room….I can sense your presence, but what is wrong. We are almost free….we are almost together again. This time forever. Please answer me." _I know she is alive, I feel the strength of our bond, but she is not moving. Who has harmed her? As much as I want to see Sophie-Anne and Andre suffer, they are dead if they have harmed my wife!

Then I reach the door and I can smell her. She is in this room, but the door is lined with silver. "Nick, I need your assistance…..that is if you have a minute."

Faster then I would believe a human to run, Nick is at my side and he opens the silver door. The room is dark, but I can see her. I have longed to touch her and hold her and now she is unconscious. "Thank you Nick, I owe you everything. Now go and find the rest of _our_ family.

"Sookie, I am here lover. Please wake up. I need you." I break the damn chain and cradle her in my lap. I am home.

**A/N: What is wrong with Sookie? Is Hadley okay? What should we do with Andre and Sophie-Anne? Thank you again and next chapter….will Sookie wake up and will they have the Reunion they have been waiting for. Will Eric be able to stay?**

**So many questions and I love all of your comments! You know who you are!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Last chapter's response was wonderful. Guess we all are getting tired of Sophie-Anne and her bull-crap. Thank you all for your reviews and hope I didn't offend anyone with Sophie-Anne's speech impediment. I tried to talk with one side of my mouth sagging and then spell the words how they sounded. I tend to agree with 'svmfan1' that she was a cross between 'Elmer Fudd' and 'Baba Wawa' from SNL, anyway I hope I made some of you laugh. **

**One thing I would like to say is how much I appreciate the readers and reviewers out there that have stuck with this story and even had the courage to read my other ones. I can't tell you how rewarding it is when I see a review from a completely new reader. Also I see that some of you are taking the plunge and starting stories of your own. I applaud you all and wish you good luck. I think the most difficult part of beginning a story is the description and then the first chapter. The description is what gets the readers attention, but if that first chapter doesn't keep their interest you lose a whole audience that would probably enjoy your story if they took a chance. I think we all should take a chance and read past that first chapter. I know I do and I am always pleasantly surprised at how intelligent we all are. Enough preaching…..on with the story. **

**Chapter 21:**

**Eric:**

As Nick rushes to find Hadley I can't help but feel relieved that maybe our nightmare is over. Maybe this will be the end of our problems. As I cradle my lover I am so lost in the feel of her warmth and softness I momentarily forget what has just happened here. Sophie-Anne's entire force of 'Men in Black' were wiped out by Sookie's great-grandfather, who happens to be a Fae Prince and an illustrious member of the Supernatural Council. Our little vamp/human/Fae band of mercenaries was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"Sookie wake up." I whisper in her ear as I begin to softly kiss around her ear and down her neck. "Please lover." Her heartbeat is strong, but her skin is damp and clammy and I can smell that she has been throwing up. In my human life, my wife Aude became violently ill with each child. I was gone most of the time and didn't pay much attention to her illness. Now that I think back, she was a very strong woman who bore me beautiful children. There was no love or passion, but we did what was expected of us by creating new citizens to replenish our clan.

As was our tradition, nine nights after the birth of a child, he or she had to be recognized by the father of the household. I remember with each child that I would place them on my knee while sitting in the high seat. I would sprinkle water on the child and he or she would be given their name and then they were admitted to the family. Life and traditions have changed so much since my human life, but I still cling to the Deities of my time. Now I look forward to holding our child on my lap and admitting him… or maybe her to our family. I give a silent prayer to Freyja and continue trying to wake up my wife.

Even though I am now a vampire, the human part of me fell in love with this child and together our love made a baby. Where there was no hope to give my wife a child, Freyja took pity on my plight and gave us one. I will never again allow creatures such as Sophie-Anne and Andre near her. She will never again be put in the position of vulnerability. I grasp my Mjöllnir and the wedding ring waiting behind it. Since my fingers are new and fully formed, I need to have my wife place it on my ring finger again. This woman/ child has been the only person in my entire life time that has evoked such emotions in me. Right now I feel completely helpless and panic is building. I would give her my blood, but what if that harms her and the baby. "Lover, please wake up…we are going home."

I find myself rocking my wife as if she were my baby, I truly feel helpless. I just know I can't lose her. The room is dark except for the light that is coming in from the hallway. All of a sudden the doorway is filled with bodies. A group has gathered and is standing and watching me as my worry becomes more and more evident.

Nick speaks first, "Eric, she needs a doctor. From what I have read a Dhampir will need special care. Your child is very rare and knowing what I know of the world of hunters, Sookie's life and that of your child's will be in constant danger if the knowledge of her condition gets out. I know you all have special doctors, so I suggest you get Sookie out of here as fast as you can and find one! Like I said earlier Eric, Sookie means the world to me and if something happens to her, I will be hurting as much as you."

"Are you sure you're just a human? You amaze me because every time you act or react your knowledge and skills are way beyond your human years." Nick's words pull me out of my worry and I slowly, carefully pick my wife up to leave this God forsaken place. As I rise I nod to Nick in appreciation and there is that smirk again.

As we leave this bathroom prison and enter the hallway, I notice a very handsome Faeman beside Nick. This must be Niall's son. Linda is clinging to Hadley as Nick and the Faeman walk in front of us. Nick is constantly at attention and once again I marvel at his training. It has been my belief that vampires are far more superior to humans and I have enjoyed my years of immortality because of that superiority, but Nick is a force to be reckoned with. I know he would probably never agree, but he would make an awesome child. I suddenly shudder as I remember how my maker marveled at my expertise and beauty. He could not see me grow old and die, so in his own sick way he wanted to preserve what he called a 'human masterpiece'. His words…not mine. Once again I am thankful now, but thinking about doing the same to Nick to preserve a masterpiece sounds all too familiar and scary. The good thing is however, the option is there for him if he so chooses.

Sophie-Anne and Andre are writhing in pain under the silver net and if Sookie were not my priority this moment I would love to add to their pain. Silver spears would prolong the pain, but I have no time for fun. I nod to Pam and even though we cannot read each other's thoughts as apparently Sookie and I can, she understands what I want her to do. Pam will stay behind for the time being to continue holding our fallen royals.

As soon as Niall gets a glimpse of his beloved son he runs to him and they tearfully embrace each other. "Father I am so sorry I didn't come to you sooner. I thought I could take care of my children myself." Fintan looks down at the two smoldering vampires and spits. "My daughter was abused by these two so badly, she was near death. I have never attempted a healing before, but with the help of Hadley and Susanna, we were able to bring her back. She just needs to go back to her life and eat good food and forget about what has happened here."

"Father may we speak alone just for a minute?" Fintan nods towards us as if to apologize.

"Anything my son. I am just so relieved that you are still living and perhaps now we can be a family again. I wish to meet your family and when Susanna recovers, I need to speak with her." Niall and Fintan walk back into the hallway for a private conversation.

When they are out of vampire hearing range Fintan begins, "Father, Sophie-Anne and Andre cannot be allowed to live. They must not be allowed to go to trial. They found out the secret of our blood. My blood is more pure than Linda's or Hadley's, and they found they could stay up longer during the day. I don't think they attempted to go out in the sun, but it was only a matter of time until they figured that out too. I have a feeling that Susanna's blood is more powerful than my other children's. The Viking has experienced some of the affects, but neither Eric nor Susanna know about our secret. They should be told, just because Eric needs to be there for the baby. Together they have a very powerful strength and we should nurture it." Before they start to go back to the others, Fintan says, "Hadley's companion was a hunter. He is a good man, but he said something that upset me. The other reason we cannot allow Sophie-Anne and Andre to survive is they know about Susanna's child. Nick said that she would be a target for the hunters and we cannot allow that. The Viking cannot protect her alone. The two bastards must die!"

When the two return to us I voice my urgency in finding a doctor for Sookie. They agree and I rush to the elevator to fly her home. Just as the doors begin to close I hear what Niall and Fintan have planned. I nod to them in agreement. I only wish I could be the one to administer the final stake in their hearts, but Sookie's health takes priority.

Pam calls to me, "Eric don't go to our home. The three baby vamps are there and even though they love Sookie, I don't want them to see her like this."

"Our mountain retreat is where I am headed. Please give the address to Dr. Ludwig and we should be there in less than ten minutes. Tell her money is no object and I need her as soon as she can get there!" The doors close and I hope Pam causes them so much pain that they will beg for death.

**Pam:**

If my worry for Sookie hadn't been so strong, I would have enjoyed the battle more. I am so proud of Nick, if I weren't so damn gay I would jump him right now. I respect his love for Hadley and just standing beside him in battle is enough for me. I also sense his respect for me. He would make an amazing vampire. Perhaps when the time comes he will be open to that gift.

The man named Fintan is quite beautiful. I can see where Sookie and Hadley get their good looks. Thank God he is still able to cloak his scent, because my bloodlust after killing and feeding from the Were's is still affecting me. It has been so long since my master and I have been in a battle that I went a little overboard on the feeding frenzy. Glad Eric had the willpower to not feed. Now that I see the condition Sookie is in his mind needs to be strong and not crazed.

Niall and Fintan take over as they remove the silver net and pick Sophie-Anne and Andre up. The net and silver arrows have weakened them considerably and Sophie-Anne's face is so fucking funny! They drag them to what looks like a throne room. Even in a hidden bunker, the bitch felt the need to build a throne room. They place Sophie-Anne on her throne and Andre at her knees. Sophie-Anne is not able to sit up on her own so I am given the privilege of using silver spears to attach her shoulders to her God awful throne. Her screams only add to our need for justice.

Niall begins his speech so that Sophie-Anne is aware of what she has done to warrant her final death.

"As the vice-chairman of the "Grand Supernatural Council" I, Prince Niall Brigant hereby decree that you, Sophie-Anne Leclerq and your only living child, Andre Paul are sentenced to your final deaths. Your crimes against _my_ family," that caught Sophie-Anne's attention. She did not realize that she had been abusing a royal family. She was so caught up in her addiction, she actually didn't care who she was abusing. All she cared about was the thrill Fae blood was giving her. Now she was about to lose everything she had worked for these past centuries. She had not only lost Wybert and Sigebert, now her precious Andre and she were going to lose their lives. Immortality was no longer her future. Too late to realize her mistake and make it better. Now without a doubt her life was over. Niall's words slowly brought her mind back to reality….. "cannot be excused and you will never have the opportunity to divulge any knowledge of my kind or the fact that my great grand-daughter is carrying a very special child to another soul."

As silver spears held Sophie-Anne on her throne and silver spears kept Andre attached to his maker, Niall nodded to Fintan and Nick. Nick escorted Linda and Hadley toward the elevator as I joined them. We reached the top of the bunker and walked out of the cave. As soon as we were clear of the bunker entrance we heard two things simultaneously. There was a distinct "bang" as Niall and Fintan joined us on the surface and all of a sudden the whole bunker blew up.

We all breathed a sigh of relief as we realized that Sophie-Anne's reign of terror was over and Eric would not longer be her prisoner. Hadley could now live in peace with Nick and Addy without ever again worrying about being abducted. With Fintan's magic, Linda will be able to regain her health and forget everything that happened to her while Sophie-Anne held her captive.

Niall and Fintan embraced once again still not able to believe that they were together again. Nick decided to take the BMW that the 'Men in Black' look alikes drove to the bunker to take Linda and Hadley home. It was decided that since it was so late they would leave Addy with Caroline Bellefleur until morning and then Linda would finally meet her grand-daughter.

Niall and Fintan would first teleport to Nick's house to make sure the surroundings were clear and safe and I decided to go and check on my three youngins' before I joined Eric and Sookie at the mountain retreat.

Eric never let me believe that my soul was lost when he gave me the gift of immortality, so I continue to pray to my God. I give a silent prayer that Sookie will not have to suffer in the pregancy. The miracle of her condition alone should be celebrated and I pray that she and Eric will be together forever. Our only hope right now is Dr. Ludwig's knowledge of Sookie's unique condition.

**A/N: I hope Dr. Ludwig gets to Sookie in time. Just when everything is going in the right direction, Eric cannot lose his family. ****Will Eric be able to stay with his wife? We shall see. Next chapter **_**hopefully**_**…Sookie wakes up and gets to reunite with her husband.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Eric:**

In much the same manner as Sophie-Anne felt the need to build bunkers and safe houses, I too spent many years building a few of my own. A long time before James Christopher Driskill purchased what is now known as Driskill Mountain in 1859, I had already began constructing a mountain retreat. The original bunker was constructed centuries ago, but the end result is the product of constant updates. To date this bunker is probably better protected than any world leader's. I have used it many times when I wished to take a break from the outside world. Sure I have adapted and changed through the centuries, but there are times when even an immortal needs his….space.

In a matter of minutes I have arrived at what looks like a group of older trees with a few boulders. Due to logging, many of the older trees are gone. When this process began I had a reputable witch place a ward around the surrounding ten acres of my bunker. My trees are still standing and I am able to better cloak the entrance.

I quickly type in the code and a trap door looking very much like a large chunk of the earth opens up revealing a stairwell. I decided to keep the stairs in this stairwell instead of putting in an elevator. At the end of the first set of stairs there is another door which once again requires a code. It all seems so secretive and cryptic, but that has been our lives for thousands of years. As this door opens, my home appears. We enter the living quarters which I chose to furnish similar to my Swedish mountain cabin. Even though Driskill Mountain is the highest point in Louisiana, it is the third lowest highest point in the U.S. Certainly not the mountains of my homeland, but for this state it will do.

I rush my wife to the master bedroom and lie her down on the king sized bed. Pam will have to bring Dr. Ludwig, because even a powerful supernatural such as our doctor will be unable to enter without an invitation.

I check out Sookie's body to see if she is injured at all, but see no signs of trauma. Without giving it a thought I begin to undress her, not to embarrass her or have my way with her…I can wait for that, but her clothing looks cumbersome and tight. Before I cover her I gaze upon what is mine and see that she is even more beautiful than the last time we were together. I can see the slight baby bump as I slowly, reverently trace my fingers over our child. Lying on my bed is where this angel should remain forever. I have a tremendous amount of inner strength as I have shown these past years away from Sookie, but now that she is here in my arms her smell, her soft, silky skin calls to me. I need her more than I have ever needed anything in my long life. While I wait for the doctor, I decide to lie down beside my wife and embrace her to my body. How can something like our love and our child happen in this world? How can two people feel so strongly for one another that even separation and imprisonment cannot dull or lessen our love? It all is so rare and new that I just want to stay with her forever…then I think for a moment about forever. She is Fae, but she also is human. Will she live a human life, or will she be able to stay with me longer because she is Fae? How my mind wanders while I wait, but I need to keep my mind busy or my beast will once again show itself. Patience and waiting have always been a couple of my many virtues, but at this moment in time they are not. If the good doctor does not get her fucking ass here soon, I'm afraid I will end her for being late. Not good for my wife's health! "Keep your cool Northman…..they will be here soon." I keep chanting to myself because this is not just my wife lying in my arms. This is the son or daughter that I am sure I have waited my entire lifetime for.

Just as I am about to take matters into my own hands Pam and Dr. Ludwig arrive through the door.

"It's about time! If anything happens to my wife because you were busy taking a crap or whatever you hobbits do…." I was interrupted by my child as she can feel my tension and my nearing eruption point.

"Eric, stop that shit and get your brains in order. Sookie needs us all and she will be very mad at you if she finds out how you treated our guest." Pam places a hand on our little hobbit's shoulder.

"Viking, I will forgive you this time because I can see why you are so upset. There is no excuse for your rudeness and I will leave if it happens again. Now let's take a look at this pretty little girl." Dr. Ludwig is not at all fazed by my outburst. I am well known for keeping my cool in all situations, but this is all new to me.

Even when Aude died at childbirth, I was in complete control as I went on with my life as if nothing had happened. I only went to look for another wife because it was my duty and I could not raise my children alone. I know my human children are long gone, but I do remember them and I am saddened that I did not get to see them grow and prosper. This baby Sookie and I made will be placed on a pedestal and my life will be devoted to him. Again I can't help but see a little boy. I feel it deep within my long lost soul that Sookie and I made a very strong and powerful boy. If I am wrong, my daughter will also be the most beautiful human/Fae/vampire child on earth. She will be a warrior and there will be no comparison to her physical beauty.

After Dr. Ludwig did her magic on my wife she turns to me to speak. The anticipation is killing me and she can see it in my face. If she decides to fuck with me…there is a twinkle in her eyes and she just might. Then she begins to speak, "Viking you and this child created a miracle. My knowledge of Dhampir's is minimal, but I do know that she is suffering right now because she needs your blood. Not any blood will do, mind you," Dr. Ludwig turns to Pam. "Only the blood of the father will nuture him. He will be strong and healthy and if I believe the stories…..because that is all I can go on is stories, this boy will grow fast. I am quite certain that in three more months he will be fully formed and ready to be born. I understand your need for secrecy and that is why I am a healer. My mind is like a Swiss bank, only the key holders are allowed the information that I hold within it. She will be fine, but I suggest you start immediately with a blood exchange. I know your customs and emotions, so I bid you good day and I will return to whatever location you wish in a week. I will leave instructions for her care with your child. The bill will be in the mail!" Dr. Ludwig "popped" out of the room. She is able to do that because she was invited in by my child. I trust the good doctor completely as I instruct Pam to go to her quarters and leave me wife and me alone.

With the door closed behind Pam I bite into my wrist, much as I did the very first time I met my lover. The blood slowly seeps from the two holes and I place it to her lips. Even though she is still unconscious, our bond allows me to feel every drop that touches her pouty lips. One drop makes it down her throat and that is all she needs to strengthen her grip on my wrist. Soon she stops and licks my wrist and my erection cannot be held back. Slowly her eyes open. At first she looks like a puppy whose eyelids are just beginning to lift to reveal the eyes. Her lids are weak at first, but as she continues to grip my wrist and drink now at a much faster pace, we are linked internally.

"Wake up my wife. You are safe and we are together." I begin to kiss her neck as she continues to feed from my wrist. I don't want her to get too much, but now that she is carrying my child…..how much is too much? I decide that the good doctor did say 'blood exchange' and her blood is what I need too. I slowly lick my favorite spot where I fed from her daily when I lost my memory. Of course I did not need to feed daily, I craved her blood. I know I was addicted to it, but after my imprisonment I knew it was her entire being I craved. The blood was just part of the total package and I wanted my package right now.

As I bite down and my fangs penetrate her skin, the first drop of her blood sends me into an orgasm that I haven't felt since the last time we were together. I never need to be inside of her to cum, but I prefer it. Just as I cum all over my lover I place my thumb to her swollen clit and in a matter of seconds she is moaning around my wrist and there it is….there is what I hear in my dreams….

Sookie lets go of my wrist with her lips as she begins her orgasm she whispers, "Eric….I love you so." That is all I need to hear and I see her eyes are completely open. As we stare deeply into each others' eyes she slowly licks my wrist as if to heal me…then her arms embrace me. "Oh God, I missed you so. Don't leave me again. Wait…..where are we? Where is my family and where are those two assholes?"

My lover is full of questions as she returns to reality. "We can talk about everything later, lover. Right now I need to be inside of you. I have missed every part of this luscious body and as you can see my hand has grown back." I take my wedding ring from the chain as I hand it to my wife. Before I realize what is happening, Sookie is on top of me and straddling me. My Eveready erection is at attention between us and she bends to lick the very top and begins to press her wet center into my aching scrotum. With the wedding ring in her hand she stands above me and slowly, lowers herself onto me. Once I am sheathed completely by her wet, silky smooth insides she takes my ring finger and recites something that just makes me love her more.

"_Marriage is not living with the person you love, but living with the person you can't live without_. Wear this ring my husband as we renew our love and promise that if you have to leave me again, you will always return in one piece. I don't ever want to worry about you again. Now your heart is beating through your ring finger." Sookie places my wedding ring on my ring finger and the magic returns. I can't explain it I just go with it. She begins to move slowly at first, but before long we both cannot hold back the lust that surrounds us. As we stare deep into each others' eyes I can feel my orgasm once again building. I sit to reposition myself inside of her and ask if she is ready. She nods as she leans backwards into our joining. That special spot it painfully throbbing and I can feel the build up inside of her. It sounds really stupid to a normal human, but what I feel inside of her is much like a vibrator surrounding my manhood. This is right. This is good. I place my fingers once again on her clit and the vibrator is on full speed. She lets go as I do and the power is something I know I have never felt before. Perhaps it is the added power of our son, but I have never in my long life experienced a joining such as this. My cock explodes inside of her as we cling to each other moving through our mutual orgasms. She is screaming my name over and over again as I profess how much I love her. I cannot end this. I will not be away from this pure, magical love. What have I done to deserve such feelings? I will do everything in my power to stay with her, but for now we are here and I want to repeat this feeling over and over again.

I don't wish to tire my lover the first night of our long life together, so I do not rouse her as she sleeps in my arms. I hear a commotion from my child, so much as I do not wish to leave her, I need to see what it might be.

I don't bother to clothe myself….this is my home! Anyone intruding here is not welcome. In fact how in the hell did they find me? Then I see that Pam has allowed Niall and Fintan to enter the bunker. I am relieved, because with my happiness tonight, I don't particularly feel like killing anyone this evening.

"Viking, I see you have been enjoying yourself. Since she is your wife in your world, I will not become offended by what I smell here. I can tell you however that the magic you share is very strong and the child is healthy. I will give you two nights with my great grand-daughter, but you must return to Switzerland for a short time. There is the matter of Sigebert's death and you are still considered an 'Enforcer', who has a job to do. Fintan and I decided to end Sophie-Anne and Andre because they held two very important secrets. If those secrets were divulged at this point in history, a war will once again begin between our kind. I can't allow that and your marriage to my 'Susanna' will be the beginning of a very long and prosperous peace. You have already discovered the secret of our blood….." At first I am puzzled as to what Niall is referring to and then I remember my time at the farmhouse. With daily feedings from my wife I was able to stay awake much longer during the day without any side effects. So this is a reality? I was not imagining it. What does it mean for my family?

"Secondly, the knowledge of your child cannot be divulged for the time being. I trust the Council completely and we will discuss what can be done. Perhaps we can just say that she was impregnated by a human until the world can accept your child for what he or she is. Because of his looks and similarities to you…..now don't get upset Viking….but I think Nick should claim that the child is his to the humans. The Council will know the truth and when the time is right so will the world. Do you agree?"

There it is. I could not hold it back. The beast had Niall once again up against a wall, which is enforced with iron by the way and his skin is beginning to burn. Pam is on me before I can harm him further and together with Fintan they subdue me.

"I respect Nick, but he cannot have my child. My son is mine!" I am livid and Niall begins to calm me.

"Eric…..my son. You are absolutely right. The child is yours and yours alone, but to protect …..you say it's a boy?" Niall pauses as he smiles with pride. "Nick will only claim him to humans and vampires. You will raise him as your own and as his powers grow, you will need to teach him. I pray that you will include Fintan and I in his life. I want you to know I accept you as my son and we will get you back to Susanna as soon as possible. Are you good with that?" Niall looks to me for approval and I can only nod.

**A/N: That's is for today. I want to wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving. I have slowly grown to dislike what has become of our holidays. The commercialism of our favorite holidays is very sad. Thanksgiving is for giving thanks for what we do have and help those who do not have. Christmas should just be a season of giving to those in need and not rushing out to buy the latest toys that goes out of style in a couple of months. I know I have four children and am guilty of that. I guess if I ever get 'do overs' I will try to instill the right things from day one. Anyhoo enough preaching, I really hope those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving….don't eat too much….you know what they say about belly fat. Those of you who don't celebrate Thanksgiving, just eat, drink and be merry and celebrate life!**

**Thanks to all you readers and thank you 'blackdeadorchids' for mentioning some of my stories in her blog. Her blog is very well done and I hope you all check it out. As always your reviews are very important to me.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Once again forgive the delay in the updates, but the mind did wander again. Remember….OldAsDirt….started A Thanksgiving Story which is turning into "A Christmas Story" but I will probably finish that one after the holidays and keep going as far as this one takes me. On this fic I would also like to thank you all for reading and reviewing and remind the ones who have their PM's turned off, I hope my thank you's are getting to you. **

**Chapter 23:**

**Sookie:**

I woke up from a very sound sleep and couldn't remember where I was. Was Eric a dream again? Since my apparent pregnancy, I have been having some really strange dreams. Most are X-rated about a certain Viking, but some are really weird. I see a little boy who looks just like Eric. We are all three together, but just like that stupid bitch Queen, there are people who want to separate us. Why can't we all just be happy? The vampires have come out for God's sake! I don't care what happens from this moment, I have to be with Eric. I feel like I need him more now since I am carrying his child. His child….sounds so beautiful. I thought being impregnated by a vampire was impossible.

All of a sudden I hear a commotion coming from the other side of the bedroom door and I get a bad feeling again. Eric. Someone is trying to hurt him again. I won't have it, we need each other and I refuse to be separated from him again. I can feel his anger, he didn't have a lot of time to explain our blood bond, but I do know that while I was chained to that stupid toilet, Eric and I had mind sex. We were communicating with our minds. Now I need to calm him and see what I will be getting myself into before I open the bedroom door. "_Eric…..are you okay? I can feel your anger….you better not get hurt again! I have plans for you Buddy and you need all, I repeat, all your body parts!"_

With that the door bangs open and Eric enters and slams the door shut and pushes down the lock. His eyes are full of lust, but there is a little bit of anger there too. He rushes to my side and picks me up from the bed at what could only be described as vampire speed and peppers kisses all over my face. His kisses are desperate and full of want. I thought we were just together a few minutes ago, but he acts as if he just found me again.

"Lover, I have another relative for you to meet. We have been having a little…..discussion about our son. Nothing that can't be agreed upon among family." Eric has the ability to soothe me and make me feel like life is good, plus our lustful emotions are over the top this time. I have always gotten turned on by the sight of Eric, but his apparent anger and whatever happened in the other room has made us both desperately horny.

Shock hits me at his words. We didn't talk about the baby before we exchanged blood and we professed our undying love again. "You didn't tell me about the baby Eric. After I woke up we didn't talk about the baby. A boy? We are having a boy? How do you know this, is it some vampire thingy?" I can't believe he didn't tell me about the baby. I've been dreaming about Eric carrying a little boy around. In my dreams Eric always has him in his arms and they are very close. They talk telepathically just as Eric and I did when I was in the bunker.

"I am so sorry Lover. When I found you in the bunker, you were unconscious and I had no idea what to do. I flew you here and called a doctor who specializes in supernatural health. She told me you needed my blood and then she said the baby was a boy! You have made me the happiest man alive. I never dreamed I would have fallen in love with a human and now we are bonded and you are carrying my son. We are magic, Lover." Eric is beaming. Just like a porno movie, sex with Eric is taking over my mindset. Just looking at his face and feeling his cool body pressed against mine…..driving me insane.

"Eric." I whisper as I stare at his neck. I feel the urge to bite him and I feel like I need his blood. I hope I didn't get too much earlier because I don't want to crave blood…..but I am! Holy shit….I'm craving Eric's blood and before I know it I'm straddling him and he looks at me with questioning eyes, but still full of the lust we both feel. I lick his ear and place open mouthed kisses on his neck. God, he tastes so good. His skin is salty sweet and the flavor is driving me insane. I can smell the blood flowing in his jugular vein. The smell affects me like when my Gran used to bake brownies and the smell permeated the air and filled the entire house with a chocolaty aroma. We are wild with lust for each other. It doesn't help that we are both naked. _Wait, Eric is entertaining company in the other room…naked? _

"Lover, what is happening? I feel it too and I know I crave your body and your blood, but now I crave your soul. Is that a bad thing?" Eric cannot control his movements as he places his erection once again at my hot center.

"No…..I want it hard and fast. I'm craving you…Eric. Is that a bad thing?" Passion, lust, craving whatever you want to call it took over both of us. Nothing tender as before. I love tender, don't get me wrong. But this was more powerful than any feeling I had ever felt in my almost 20 years of life. My urge to bite Eric could not be stifled any longer. "I have to taste you Eric…..please….now." I continue licking his jugular vein as he starts to lick and swirl his tongue on mine. We are both craving each others blood just as what I assume a drug addict feels when they are around the drug they are addicted to.

Eric picks me up and takes me to a very plush bathroom as I wrap my legs around his waist. "Your grandfather and great-grandfather are in the other room with Pam. The bathroom is soundproof and I feel like I want to be loud as I pound into you."

His words drive me over the edge as I orgasm from the feel of his cock pressed against my stomach. "I need your blood, Eric."

"I know, Lover. I have always needed yours, be patient. I need to be inside you and then you can bite. I need to feel your warm….._lick…..kiss_…..pussy around my cock." Dirty talk is driving me crazy. I am a fucking whore. No matter, the drive is too strong and the words make me start to hump, for lack of a better word, Eric's cock which is the object of my affection.

Eric presses me up against the bathroom wall. The cool tiles make me shiver at first, but that only adds to the thrill. Eric's fingers probe me and just his touch is electric. I just came….God Damn it! How can he do this to me….I am fucking crazy with need.

While I am pressed against the wall I spread my legs for Eric. "Now, please Eric."

Eric rams into me. Like I said before, nothing tender about this feeling we have. The harder the better. I can tell he is trying not to ram me too hard against the wall as he pulls out stares deep into my eyes and watches me squirm with need. Then he rams back in. This could last all night, because I know my Eric and he will never get soft.

"Now Eric, I need to bite now. Stay inside of me for a minute." Eric stops and the only motion that we feel is my heart pounding against his chest. Even though Eric does not breathe, he is panting right along with me. Both of our chests are heaving up and down and his cock is swelling inside of me. My walls crush down around him and Eric's head tilts back for a moment as his eyes roll back. I'm glad he is enjoying this as much as I am. It's like he is trying hard not to bite me, but our need is too strong. "I said now!"

That was a demand and I meant it. As we stood there attached I aim my mouth directly and precisely in the right spot, just as Eric does the same to me. I have no fangs like Eric, but I am able to break the skin around his jugular vein in one bite and we are both sucking blood in unison. Still no movement, but Eric has swollen up and I can feel the buzzing of the tip of his cock as I can tell he is going to blow. I feel that faraway feeling as my body warms and my pussy throbs. As we suck….we both blow. Still without movement below Eric licks my neck to stop the bleeding and I stop feeding from him. Our mutual orgasms are still flowing as Eric intensifies the feeling by pulling out and ramming back into me over and over again until the orgasm subsides. We both are satisfied for the moment. Our body has been one for some time now, but this was even more of a joining experience.

"Eric, why do I crave your blood?" I ask him because I thoroughly enjoyed our lovemaking and his blood satisfied me more than usual.

"Now, don't get mad…..but the baby needs my blood. That is why you blacked out at the bunker. The doctor said you will need a good dose of my blood from now and until he is born. Also she said it won't take a full nine months for him to be fully grown. She gave us another three months. Are you mad at me, Lover?" Eric's eyes were so full of love and I could see the worry he had for my approval. I approve of everything in my life with Eric. I wouldn't change a moment of it. I hated Sophie-Anne for keeping us apart, but our love just grew. Now, with the baby I'm afraid I won't be able to be away from him and the fear sets in.

"I'm not mad, but Eric I need you so much now. What if you have to leave me again? I don't want to lose the baby. Damn it….now I feel like a drug addict. All I can think of is losing my drug of choice, when I should be strong and not worry about you being called away. You are a very important "Enforcer" now and I know I won't be able to go along with you. This is fucked up!" I have never been so desperate for something.

"Let's get some clothing on and we have a few things to discuss with your family. I take it you have met Fintan?" I nod at Eric as we both look for something to put on. Eric has a huge walk in closet attached to the bathroom and he hands me one of his dress shirts.

"I have never allowed a woman to wear my clothes. Too intimate for my taste. Fuck and feed was all I cared about." Eric's words should have bothered me, but his total honesty warmed my heart as I put on a pale blue dress shirt and he pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top. "Are you ready, Lover?" I nod and we are off to meet the family.

**Eric:**

"Niall Brigant I would like to introduce you to your great grand-daughter, Susanna "Sookie" Stackhouse." Before I could even finish Sookie's last name Niall was embracing her and twirling her around like she was a small child.

"I have waited all these years to meet you, my child. You are so beautiful and now that you are carrying the Viking's child, your smell is intoxicating." I can't believe he just said that. He is her great grandfather for God's sake. Now she is going to have a fit if I know my wife.

"Eric, see what I mean about protecting her and the child. Even I am excited by her smell. What will happen when she comes in contact with other supernaturals?" Niall's happiness is a bit marred by his concern for Sookie.

Before I realize it Sookie has read Niall's mind and she is pissed. "There is no way in hell…how dare you come into my husband's house and ask him not to claim our child. It's not going to happen. I love Nick and Hadley more than you both know and it would embarrass Hadley. She would go along with it, because she loves me. What about Nick's association with Hawthorne? I bet you didn't think of that, smartass? Excuse my language, but Eric and I will just have to figure something out. What about this "Holier than Thou" Council you are thinking about in your brain? By the way, you are really quite the broadcaster….Mr. Brigant." I knew it, my wife is pissed. We are definitely two of a kind. Now I feel like we are one of a kind and I too cannot bare to be away from her.

"Forgive me my child. Your telepathy is quite impressive. I usually am able to not only block my smell, Vampires you know, but my thoughts are usually very private. It could very well be our family ties, or it could be you are now more powerful because of the very powerful child you carry. I am only worried that he will be sought after by humans, vampires and the Fae alike. Will you and your Viking be able to protect him after it gets out about what he is? Think on it before you make any decisions. I am very impressed by you my child. This has been a remarkable couple of days. I meet you and am reunited with my son. If I died this night, I would die a very happy man." Niall seems to be in quite a melancholy mood.

"What about the Council, Niall? Why couldn't Sookie and I meet with them and we could all decide what to do. You gave me two nights with my wife and I will require more. She needs my blood as I need hers. We cannot be without each other, so go to the Council and prepare them for a meeting with us. I can't promise that I will abide by their decision, especially if it means me being away from my wife, but I will consider any viable options. As far as the job of "Enforcer" is concerned. I will give my resignation to "The Authority" and I am done with it. I have accomplished all that I can. I will resume my job as Sheriff of Area 5 and then there is the matter of replacing Sophie-Anne." That was a mouthful, but now we have a plan and I look forward to meeting my wife back in the bedroom after our guests leave. Then there is the matter of the way her blood affects me. When morning comes, we will have to perform a test. Right now I seem to need my wife again.

**A/N: That's it for today. Just needed to give you all a chapter so you don't forget about this fic. I will probably go back to **_**A Thanksgiving Story**_** tomorrow and alternate for awhile if my brain can handle it. Just hope you are all still out there and the interest is still there. Hope all of your holidays are wonderful, no matter what religion you are, what sexual orientation you are or I don't even care if you don't celebrate anything. Just eat, drink and be merry and appreciate the life that we all have been blessed to live. **


End file.
